Memoirs of a Diva: Book One: The New Diva
by punkydiva17
Summary: *Story Completed* A six part saga! Rinoa Fielder is a seasoned in-ring veteran jumping ship to the WWF in 2000 from the downspiraling WCW. With lots of friends in the locker room and the eyes of Shane McMahon watching her, how long can she stay at the top
1. Jumping Ship

**Chapter One: Jumping Ship**

The enormous mansion was rested squarely on a sprawling emerald lawn, with a driveway that seemed to go on forever. Rinoa Fielder stepped out of the cab and paid the driver his fare before beginning the long trek towards the door of Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

She felt like a traitor being in Connecticut. This was definitely not her neck of the woods; her turf was in Atlanta, where Word Championship Wrestling was located. But things had changed in the company she had called home; the political backstabing and mudslinging going on had led to her best friend Chris Jericho calling her and advising the twenty-two year old ring veteran to come to the World Wrestling Federation. The year was 2000, and the WWF couldn't be hotter at the moment. Chris had been in the company for a year and was quickly becoming one of the company's biggest stars, along with Olympic gold medallist Kurt Angle. The Rock was at the apex of his career and her company – WCW – was in the middle of an irreversable downward spiral. As treacherous as it was considered for her to even think about talking or negotiating with Vince, in the long run, she understood that she was diving off a sinking ship.

Rinoa had opted to dress casually, yet professionally in the hopes of impressing her perspective employers. She had dressed in a denim skirt with a black button-down blouse and thick black heels with a rounded toe. Her long, deep brown hair was waved elegantly around her face, her makeup taking that of a classic movie star, ruby red lips included. She knew she looked great, but her biggest concern was whether or not Vince would think she possessed the look of a WWF Diva.

Pressing her red hued fingernail against the doorbell, Rinoa stood and waited, tucking a strand nervously behind her ear. Her rhinestone earrings casted a rainbow wave of light on the door, matching the necklace of a sideways heart that was resting atop her ample bosom.

The door opened and a young, dark-haired man dressed in black opened the door, a soft smile crossing his handsome features. He stared her up and down, his eyes sparkling at her presence. Her stomach was in knots at the intensity of his stare. "Hello, Rinoa," he finally spoke, extending his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Shane McMahon, Vince's son."

"I know who you are," she replied timidly, shaking his hand. "I tape Raw and SmackDown as much as I can...I'm a huge fan," she admitted sheepishly, a blush crawling up her slender neck.

"Come on in, Rinoa," he told her with a smile. "Everyone's waiting for you in the dining area." He stepped to the side and she entered the house. He glanced at her retreating figure, smirking before closing the door behidn him. He led her down the hall to the dining room where Vince was sitting with Bruce Pritchard, Jim Ross and John Laurenitis. They were all seated at a long oak table as Shane led Rinoa towards his father, who stood to his feet.

"Rinoa," Vince boomed, extending his hand. She shook it; obviously intimidated. She shot a worried look at Jim Ross. "It's great to meet you. Walk with me." She shot a worried glance at Shane, who motioned with her eyes to follow his dad.

"Yes sir," she replied timidly. Vince laghed.

"Please. It's Vince." She nodded, leading her towards the kitchen. "So," he said when they were out of the earshot of the others. "Tell me honestly – how is it in WCW for the ladies?"

"What is there in WCW for the ladies?" she asked rhetorically. "I'm not built like Madusa or Asya, and I can't exactly do anything with the men like you've done with Chyna. The best we are are useless dancers or useless eye candy, and I'm pretty useless at both." Vince laughed. "The truth is that I want to be tangling with women like Trish, Lita, Molly, Ivory. Hell, WCW doesn't even have a women's championship!"

Vince nodded. He contemplated her words for a few minutes. "Molly kept her complaints pretty veiled. But I can sympathize with your frustration. Being a woman in this sport is not easy."

"Tell me about it," Rinoa agreed. She had already been a veteran of the industry for four years, and she learned all her important lessons the hard way. "Well," he replied, leading her back towards the table, "My son is very familiar with your work, Rinoa. I guess Chris showed him some tapes from when you two worked together in Germany. Both Chris and Shane seem to speak very highly of your abilities."

Rinoa smiled, trying to veil the surprise that overtook her. "Chris Jericho is amazing," she replied, gushing like a proud sibling. "He's helped me so much over the years." Vince nodded. They took their places at the table and Jim looked Rinoa in the eyes.

"Well, Ms. Fielder," he drawled in his trademark Oklahoma accent, "I'm going to be blunt here – we would like to hire you. We here all think you have the charm, the look and the ability to become one of the company's biggest assets. However, the one thing we have to tell you is that we can't promise you the lucrative contracts that WCW offers out."

"And that's fine," Rinoa told them. "This isn't about money – it's about passion. And in WCW, I'm losing it fast. I want it back." The men nodded; it was the same song and dance that they had heard from most of the other athletes who jumped ship. She noticed Shane was staring at her from across the table. She had to admit that he was pretty cute. She slightly smiled at him and he offered her a reassuring smile.

"How is your WCW contract?" Vince inquired. "Have you signed any new paperwork?"

"No. Eric sent me a contract a couple weeks ago, but Chris told me not to sign until I had spoken to you guys first."

"Great. Since there's no contract, there shouldn't be a huge problem getting you over here," Bruce replied. "Did you and Eric make any sort of verbal agreement?" Rinoa shook her head.

"Eric doesn't really bother with his female workers," she answered. "It's not like he's looking for well-rounded female athletes." They all laughed.

"Well, we're going to give you a base salary of about 20ok a year," Vince replied. "It's a bit more than we offer our starting Divas, but you definitely have a reputation within the company to justify that kind of an amount." Jim and Bruce nodded. John remained silent. Jim slid her a contract.

"If you're completely pleased with the terms of the contract, feel free to sign now," Vince told her. "We're all more than okay if you would like to take a few days to go over it with your lawyer..."

She shook her head. "Being here has been a dream of mine since I was a little girl," she replied. "I always wanted to appear at a WrestleMania." She skimmed the contract. It gave her some creative control over her character, and allowed her to veto storylines that would make her uncomfortable or harm the integrity of her character. The pay was decent, with incentives that would help her make more money. This was everything she could have dreamed of. With a wide smile on her face, she signed her name on the dotted line.

The men smiled and Jim left to fax it to the legal department with Bruce and John. Vince went to tend to a few other business things, leaving Shane to escort Rinoa out. He put a hand to her spine and led her down the hallway. "Welcome to the family," he told her.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon," she replied. He laughed.

"Mr. McMahon's my dad. It's Shane, Shane-O, Shane O'Mac...whatever you feel like," he replied with a chuckle. She laughed too. "If you ever need anything, Rinoa, let me know." She eyed him suspiciously; she couldn't help but wonder how many Divas he had made the offer to. But she nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you for the offer, Shane-O," she replied with a smirk, stepping out onto the driveway. "I look forward to working with you." She offered him a polite wave and began her descent down the driveway to the waiting cab to take her to the airport. She sat down in the car and slammed the door. She felt like a traitor.

Her cell phone rang. It was Eric Bischof. She opted not to answer it. She was pretty sure Paisley had leaked out the information that she was negotiating with Vince, and with that tidbit out, he was going to suddenly try and fight for her. Maybe even strong arm her and threaten her with a lawsuit. But it was just too late. She wasn't too sure how to tell him she was leaving the company, leaving it o the roaches and mice, the nitpickers and politickers like Hulk Hogan. She was now an official member of the WWF family.

When Eric stopped calling, she dialed Chris Jericho. He answered it on the third ring. "This is the Ayatollah of Rock n' Rollah – make it quick!"

"Funny, Chris. It's Rinoa."

"Hey – how did the meeting go?"

"Great. I signed a contract," she announced. "I'm back as a part of your family." He laughed.

"Oh, man, that's awesome. I'm going to have to tell the guy sabout this. They're going to be psyched."

"I don't really know them all that well," Rinoa told him. "I'm not too sure how psyched they're going to be."

"You're too modest, beautiful sister," he told her. "When's your debut?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I guess they'll call me." She took a deep breath. "I can't believe it, Chris. I'm really here."

"Just take a deep breath," he advised her. "You deserve this kind of success." She took a deep breath and she heard him chuckle. "So...Vince is pretty intimidating huh?"

"Extremely," she admitted. "Shane seems pretty down-t0-earth though."

"Shane's a cool guy," Chris answered. "You'll get along with him just fine, I think. Keeps his eyes down and his nose out of what doesn't concern him. It's rare in this business, especially for the son of a promoter. Just don't get caught up in the politicking here, hon. It's not as bad as WCW, but it's still politicking. Triple H has a lot of stroke, but it's nothing like Hogan."

She smiled. "Thank you for everything you've done to get me here, Chris," she said. "I'm going to be forever grateful."

"Don't worry about it," Chris replied. "I know you would have done the same for me." She smiled softly. "I hate to cut this Family Channel moment short, but I'm just arriving at an autograph signing. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Welcome to the family. It's about time you got your ass over here." She laughed and the phone went dead. She rested her head against the cool glass and watched the world pass her by.


	2. Rehearsing the Debut

**Chapter Two: Rehearsing the Debut**

Rinoa arrived at the arena four Mondays after the initial signing at Vince's house. Eric had called her during the week, barking like a rabid dog while he tried to threaten her with a lawsuit, telling her that she was nothing until she had walked through the doors of WCW. She had reminded Eric that without a contract signed and no verbal agreement made, she was basically free to walk out whenever. She was a free agent. When she had informed him of that, he had grumbled something about her being a bigger bitch than Madusa and had hung up the phone. She had been surprised for a second, but had erupted into a fit of laughter as she hung up the phone.

Rinoa met up with Chris Jericho in the parking lot. He was dressed in a pair of leather pants and a black button-down shirt, his long blond hair tied back in a ponytail. She smiled. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a tight white blouse, her brown hair combed around her face stylishly. She had a black duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She hugged him tightly.

"Welcome to the family," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and they walked in together. Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero were standing with Dean Malenko and they turned and smiled at Rinoa. Chris Benoit was a quiet man with intense blue eyes and Rinoa was pretty certain that he didn't like her. There was an intense vibe he gave off that scared the hell out of her. She had always been a little more than uncomfortable around him in WCW, thinking he hated her, until Chris had told her to shrug it off; that it was just the way Benoit was. Since then, the ice had considerably faded. Eddie was a warm, compassionate human being, however. The complete opposite. There was never a moment of awkwardness between Eddie and Rinoa. Dean was...well, he was Dean Malenko. Eddie shook her hand.

"Welcome to the WWF, mamacita," he said, a smirk on his face. She smiled.

"Thank you, Eddie. It's a total honor to be here." She turned to Chris. "I'm going to go put my stuff in the locker room and see if I can find the booker." Jericho nodded, and she walked off down the hallway, all smiles.

After making all her stops, she made her way to the techs to take a look at what was planned out for her. The music Jim had designed for her was pretty cool. It was a rock anthem, kind of in the same vein as Lita's. But it was rock-rap, some new band called Linkin Park. The song was called "Points of Authority". She went to the Gorilla Position to rehearse her entrance. The arena lights went out, and purple lights began to swirl around the empty seats. When the beat picked up, red strobe lights kicked in with the purple. Rinoa thought it was the coolest thing she had ever seen. Never in a million years would WCW have thought to give her that kind of an entrance. Kevin Dunn approached her.

"How did you like that? Was it okay?"

"Okay?" she asked. "That is easily the coolest entrance I have ever had!" Kevin smiled in approval. It turned out her first match was going to be a mixed tag team. It was going to be Rinoa and Jericho against Kurt Angle and Trish Stratus. She was excited. She was going to be a face. She knew Kurt Angle was one of the hottest heels going right now, as was Trish. She was managing Kurt Angle, and having dalliances with Vince McMahon himself. And she was going to be right in the middle of it! To say she was starstruck was a slight understatement.

After her entrance was approved and fixed, she went into the locker room and got into her gear: a tight white tank top and black shorts with black knee pads and elbow pads. She fixed her hair and makeup and slid on her boots. Trish Stratus entered, dressed in little red shorts and a tight black halter top. She smiled.

"You Rinoa?"

"Yeah. You're Trish." Rinoa stood and shook Trish's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet a fellow Canadian."

"Oh yeah? Whereabouts are you from?"

"Beautiful British Columbia."

"Toronto," Trish replied. "So it looks like I'm your first match tonight."

"You and Kurt, Jericho and I."

"I'm still learning myself," Trish answered. "The guys will help you." Rinoa wanted to admit that she was a very well-experienced wrestler like Molly, but she didn't want to come off as arrogant in her first run. So she stayed silent.

There was a knock on the locker room door. Trish answered it to find Shane McMahon. "Are you ladies decent?"

"Yeah, Mr. McMahon, come on in," Trish replied. Shane entered.

"Hey. How is your first night treating you?" he asked Rinoa. She smiled, and Trish cocked a curious eyebrow. It was very, very rare that Shane ever stopped by the Divas locker room..

"It's treating me pretty well, Shane."

"How's your entrance looking?" he inquired.

"It looks amazing." He smiled.

"Well, if there's anything that you need, just let me know." She nodded and he wished her luck before leaving. He flashed her another smile before closing the door behind him. Trish stared at Rinoa, a soft smile tugging at her features.

"He didn't do that when I arrived," Trish murmured, sitting down on a bench to lace up her boots. It seemed like Trish's tone was a tad slight insulted.

Rinoa's face burrowed. "He didn't?"

"No. Shane pretty much leaves the Divas alone," Trish replied. "I guess he figures his dad gets enough sexual harassment lawsuits to know to stay away from us ladies." They laughed. "Sable ruined it for those two." They laughed again.

"How long have you been here, Trish?" Rinoa inquired. Trish thought about it. It was August.

"I arrived in April, so about four or five months." She smiled. "T&A didn't last too long, so they put me with Kurt Angle, thank God. I don't think I could have handled Test again. A word of warning – that guy is an idiot."

"Didn't he date Stephanie McMahon?" Rinoa inquired. Trish nodded.

"She left him and upgraded to Triple H. Not by choice, but she did. They've been married since..."

"August of last year," Rinoa answered. "I caught that."

Trish cocked an eyebrow. "A WCW wrestler watching WWF programming?"

"We were second rate. I knew it." Trish chuckled. "And the fans obviously knew it. WCW is in the biggest downward spiral I've ever seen." She nodded.

"Anyway, Rinoa, I have to go. You and I have that match. So, good luck and welcome to Raw." Trish smiled and she walked out. Rinoa began to jump from foot to foot in hopes of getting her cardio up. She was going to be working with Chris Jericho tonight; her best friend and mentor. It still didn't help her nervousness. She was terrified to put it mildly. This was the big leagues.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on her door. She stopped jumping and answered it. It was Chris Jericho.

"You ready to go?"

"You know it," she replied. "So what's my story being here?"

"You're my Mystery Diva tonight," he told her with a chuckle. "Since all the other ones hate me."

Rinoa laughed and they left together.

Kurt Angle came out first, with Trish Stratus by his side. She waited for them to get into the ring. Chris took a look at her. "I'll be down at the end of the ramp and then your theme is going to start up and go. I'll be waiting. Break a leg tonight."

"Thank you, Chris." They heard the pyrotechnics explode and Chris emerged through the curtains. Rinoa began jumping from foot to foot. She wasn't sure if anyone knew who she was. She was huge over in South Korea; considered the firebreathing brunette goddess. But this wasn't Korea. This was America.

Chris was standing at the bottom of the ramp. He could hear the voice of Jim Ross inquiring as to his partner was. A smirk marred his arrogant features and the lights went out. The fans started cheering in anticipation. Purple lights began to swivel and swirl throughout the crowd and the ramp until the music picked up and the lights exploded with red and purple. With a deep breath, Rinoa emerged through the curtain and shot a cocky smirk down to Chris as she strutted confidently down the aisle. She and Chris met up at the bottom of the ramp and they slid into the ring together. Chris and Kurt started off the match while Rinoa stood on the corner, holding the ring rope, hoping that when the time came for her she would be fine. That her first match would be electric.

Four and a half minutes into the match, Chris and Kurt had brawled into the crowd, leaving Rinoa and Trish standing face to face in the middle of the ring. Trish slapped her across the face and started talking trash. Grabbing her hair with both hands, Rinoa threw Trish onto her back, on the mat and began stomping at her. They went back and forth and because everyone loved Chris and hated Kurt, Rinoa found herself on the receiving end of cheers. Trish attempted a bulldog, but Rinoa pushed Trish off of her. When Trish turned to face her, Rinoa kicked her in the stomach and hit her with a facebuster. Rolling Trish over, she pinned her for the three count. The bell rang, the crowd cheered and Chris made it back to the ring as Lilian Garcia announced Chris and Rinoa as the winners. Chris raised her hands and Rinoa smiled, adoring the adulation. She saw a fan in the front row screaming that it was great to see her. She smiled and waved at the fan, who almost swooned. She looked at Chris and asked, "Did you just see that?"

Chris nodded. "Looks like you'll do just fine here." With that, the two of them rolled out of the ring and began to make their way up the ramp and towards the back.

When the two of them made their way through the black curtains, Shane was standing there, applauding. "I told my dad signing you would not be a mistake. Thanks so much for proving it." She smiled and he gave her a hug. Chris cocked an eyebrow and Rinoa shrugged. Shane released the hug, momentarily embarassed at his outburst of affection. "I didn't cross the line, did I?"

"Shane, it was a hug," Rinoa laughed. "Christ, Sable really got you boys paranoid here, didn't she?" Shane laughed.

"You don't even know." Chris stood beside Rinoa and smiled.

"I'm just glad I got through my first match," Rinoa admitted, "I was so nervous."

"It didn't show out there," Shane assured her. "You were a total professional."

"I agree with Shane there," Chris interjected. "You couldn't tell. If I didn't see you before the match, I'd never have known you were a nervous wreck." He smirked. "Holding your lucky teddy bear...crying...never would have known..." Shane smirked and Rinoa's face dropped.

"That happened once!"

"It was still funny."

"It was my first match!"

"This would make a funny segment," Shane interjected. Rinoa blushed and Chris smiled at making her squirm in front of the company's executive VP. "I think it would be great to have you guys work together more and more. With how much you and Stephanie are at each other's throats, it would be great to have Rinoa here to equalize." Shane looked from Rinoa to Chris. "Do you guys have any issue with that?"

"No," Rinoa replied. "Not at all." Chris nodded in agreement and Shane clapped his hands together in approval.

"Great. I'll go pitch it to Lagana." With that, he disappeared down the hall. Chris stared at her.

"You sure you've never tried out for the WWF before?" Chris inquired. Rinoa nodded.

"I never knew how to get my foot in the door. Why?"

"Cause Shane really seems to be paying attention to you," Chris commented.

"I noticed that when I met at Vince's house."

Chris pursed his lips into a narrow line. "Just be careful. Tangling with Vince's kids could be disastrous."

"Way ahead of you, Jericho," she replied.

"I think Shane O'Mac likes you though," Chris replied.

"I doubt it. Maybe he's just a little stricken. I mean, Vince said that he was very familiar with my work."

"Just you wait," Chris assured her. "I'll guarantee you that he's not into your athletic ability...in the ring anyway." Rinoa's jaw dropped.

"Chris!" He smirked at her and left her staring after him in the hallway. She shook her head and followed after him.


	3. A Private Runin With Shane McMahon

**Chapter Three: A Private Run-in With Shane McMahon**

When Rinoa arrived at the arena the following week, she found out that she was only going to be involved in a segment where Stephanie slapped her, causing a catfight that would result in Stephanie putting her Women's Championship up against Rinoa next month at Unforgiven. She was dressed up in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white off-the-shoulder blouse with belled out sleeves and a glimmering rhinestone belt. The instant Shane laid eyes on her making her way down the hallway, he smiled and excused himself from his conversation with a cameraman, and made his way over to her.

"Rinoa, you look fantastic. Come with me; Stephanie's waiting for you down the hall." She smiled, curious as to why he was showing her so much attention and she followed him down the hallway where Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was standing. She was dressed in a black leather miniskirt and a low-cut black tank top that Rinoa thought didn't suit her at all.

Stephanie smiled. "Hi, Rinoa. I love your top."

"Thanks," Rinoa replied with a smile. "I love your boots." Stephanie laughed. "So, how is this segment going to go down?"

"I'm going to have a run-in with Chris Jericho. We've recorded that already. We're going to have Shane here talking to you, and I'm going to grab you and slap you. That's going to prompt you to attack me and Shane is going to call for security, who are then going to break us up. Does that sound all right?"

Rinoa wondered if talking to Shane was his idea. She nodded. "Sounds fantastic." Stephanie smiled and made her way down the hallway to give some instructions to a young cameraman. Shane took Rinoa by the arm gently and led her against the wall. She smiled as they began talking about his match against Test at last year's _SummerSlam_, before Stephanie had married Hunter.

Stephanie made her way down the hallway, fuming, her face contorted into that signature McMahon snarl that Rinoa assumed she inherited from her father. Stephanie grabbed Rinoa's arm roughly and spun her around. She glared at Shane, then at Rinoa before leveling her with one of her famous slaps. Rinoa's head rocked back and hit the wall, hard, her skull making a sick crack on the wall behind her. Stephanie was surprised her head had hit the wall, but before she could call for the cameras to stop rolling, Rinoa tackled her to the ground and began pulling and slapping at Stephanie while Shane called for security. A flock of white and black striped referees made their way over to her and grabbed Rinoa around her waist, pulling her off of Stephanie, leaving her kicking and slapping at the Billionaire Princess. The other referees held back Stephanie while Shane shot Rinoa a helpless look and made his way down the hallway with his sister and the referees. The cameraman soon shut off the camera and stated that he had what footage he wanted and they clapped, applauded and smiled. Stephanie bid Rinoa goodbye and went to talk with Triple H and her father, leaving Shane alone with Rinoa yet again.

"Is your head okay?" Shane inquired. His hands ran through her hair, searching for any sign of a bump. He found one and she winced in pain. "Sorry. Maybe we should get some ice on that."

"I'm fine, Shane. I took worse bumps in Japan."

"I can imagine," he replied. He smirked, touching her face. She stared at him, surprised. He instantly blushed, nervous. "You're face is really red," he explained quickly. "Steph hit you hard."

Rinoa laughed. "I'm fine. She has a hell of a slap on her." She looked down the hallway. "The more realistic it looks, the better anyway." Shane nodded.

"I wasn't out of line, was I?...I'm sorry..."

"Shane, breathe easy," Rinoa laughed. "I'm so not going to be the one to sue you guys for sexual harassment. From what I've been hearing, I'm considerably nicer than Sable." Shane laughed.

"You don't even know. Aside from being a huge bitch, she tried taking us for a hundred and ten million," Shane told her. She laughed.

"She was here for what? Three years?" Shane nodded. "No Diva is worth a hundred and ten million dollars." He laughed. "No Superstar is worth a hundred and ten million. Anyways, just you watch – she'll come crawling back when something goes wrong, and she'll do everything that she claimed you tried to force her to do."

"You think so?"

"Women like her? Yeah. She figures that success will be waiting outside the industry for her, and she'll learn reality's a bitch. Then she'll try and stage a comeback realizing the only people that liked her were the people here." Shane laughed. "Too harsh?"

"Nah," he told her. "Just right. Sounds like Sable."

"Then I won't be surprised if I hit the nail on the head," she replied with a laugh. "So how am I doing here, Shane? Is everything going smooth here?" He nodded.

"In the last two weeks, I think you've adjusted here perfectly," Shane told her. "Trish and Lita were telling me that you're one of the sweetest girls here. Chyna, on the other hand..."

"Chyna?" Rinoa was bewildered. "I haven't even had a meeting with her yet."

"I don't know what's up with her," Shane replied. "She and I were really close friends for a while there, but it's been weird with her. Something's going on with her and Hunter and Stephanie, I think, and she's becoming really paranoid and insecure." She could tell the idea of the friendship beginning to sour was having a small impact on Shane.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rinoa replied, "But I have no idea what that has to do with me."

"It's the threat of having their spot taken away," Shane replied. "You know this industry – it's competitive."

"Yeah, it is, but I'm not exactly built like her to have matches with Eddie and Chris." He nodded.

"It's her mentality. I don't know all that much about it." Shane shrugged. "I don't know what creative has planned for Unforgiven, but as soon as they give me the word about the Strap situation, I'll let you know." She nodded. "I've got to go. Got a photo shoot with Trish Stratus to sit in on for ."

"Wow. Your job must be so hard," Rinoa teased. Shane winked.

"You don't know the half of it." Her jaw dropped and she laughed as he laughed and walked away. She shook her head and turned around to crash into Stephanie McMahon and Triple H.

"Hey," Triple H replied with a smirk, extending his hand for her to shake. "Everyone here seems to speak so highly of you."

"It's very flattering to hear that, but I don't understand the big deal," she laughed.

"Steph sure swelled your face up," Hunter commented, motioning to her cheek. Stephanie smirked and Rinoa laughed.

"Definitely hated being on the end of that one," Rinoa joked and Stephanie laughed.

"When your head hit the wall, I panicked," Stephanie replied. "How is your head?"

"It's all right. Your brother felt a lump, but it doesn't hurt." Stephanie arched an eyebrow at the mention of her brother. "I thought for a second there, you were going to call for the camera to cut."

"I was," Stephanie confessed. "Then you lunged and you caught me off guard..."

"I thought the more realistic it looked, the better. And – we did get it in one take." Stephanie laughed. Hunter was impressed.

"Well, welcome to the WWF. That WCW...nothing there unless you passed through these doors first." Rinoa hadn't met Hunter when he had come through WCW. But she knew he hadn't been able to find the kind of success he had found in WWF. The leader of D-Generation X with Shawn Michaels and Chyna, a multiple time World Champion, Intercontinental and European Champion, he had found unparalleled success in the WWF once he had broken away from Ted Turner and Eric Bischoff, as did a lot of the other athletes who had jumped ship.

"I'll bet they're kicking themselves over you and Steve, huh?" Rinoa replied. Steve Austin was the biggest draw in sports entertainment history after being fired – via FedEx – by Eric Bischoff while he was out on injury. Hunter and Stephanie laughed.

"Just looks better on my dad," Stephanie replied. Rinoa nodded in agreement. "Anyway, Hunter and I have a segment we have to go run with The Rock. Did you want to come along and meet him?"

"Are you serious?" Rinoa asked. They nodded. She looked starstruck and Hunter laughed. "I'm a huge fan of his."

"Follow us." The trio made their way down the hallway and into the interview room where the Rock was standing in his trunks and his latest T-shirt, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Rinoa took a deep breath. He was even more spectacular in person. He approached Hunter and Stephanie and shook their hands.

"This must be the new Diva," he replied. "I caught your match last week, but I didn't quite catch your name." He extended his hand for her to shake. She smiled.

"I'm Rinoa."

"Jericho was telling me how psyched he was that you had finally signed over here."

"I swear, Chris seems like my biggest fan," she laughed. The Rock smirked.

"I think Shane's right up there, too, so you really must be something else out there," The Rock replied. Stephanie and Hunter nodded and Rinoa visibly blushed. "Have you met the 'Boy Wonder' yet?"

Rinoa laughed. "Multiple times. He was at Mr. McMahon's place when I went to negotiate my contract."

The Rock laughed. "Shane-O's harmless. But I think he really finds you to be the ultimate Diva here." Rinoa laughed.

"I don't know about that...Chyna actually fights men..." The Rock laughed. Kevin Kelly called out that he was ready to do the Rock's interview. Rinoa blushed. "Anyway, it was really nice to meet you...um, Dwayne...or Rock..."

"Dwayne's fine," he chuckled.

"I'll let you get back to work with these guys before the show. I'm a huge fan," she blurted. Then blushed as she took off. Hunter and Stephanie stood beside the Rock, watching her leave.

"Nice girl," The Rock replied and they all laughed.

"I think your brother is quite smitten with her," Triple H taunted Stephanie. She nodded.

"She's all he's talked about for the last few months. Since Jericho placed the call for her from us, she's the only thing he's been talking about." The Rock smiled.

"We should follow him around. See how he acts around her so we can razz his ass," he suggested. Stephanie's eyes widened, but Hunter agreed.

"We totally should." The three gathered around to shoot their segment so that they could go off and follow the oldest McMahon child.

Rinoa was at the catering table, getting herself a bottle of iced tea. From there, she decided to make her way to Chris Jericho's locker room to watch the main event with him, which was Steve Austin taking on the Undertaker.

"Rinoa! Rinoa!"

She stopped, curious, and turned to see Shane McMahon running towards her. She smiled. "Hi, Shane," she replied. "We meet again, it seems."

He blushed slightly. Rinoa thought he was cute. "Yeah."

"So what's happening?" He looked befuddled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is there a fire? I've never seen somebody flag me down like that." He blushed again, but her smile made him feel more comfortable. "What can I do for you, Shane?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Unforgiven."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Dad said that they're going to put the Strap on you next month."

Rinoa's jaw dropped. "Already?" He nodded. "Oh, my God, that's amazing." She gave him a hug. "That's so great. Oh, my God...I can't believe it." She was smiling and chuckling. She rubbed her face with her hand and smiled. "This is amazing. I really don't know what to say. I never even thought I would make it here."

"Well, we've all got extremely high hopes for you," Shane told her. She smiled.

"It sounds like it. I sure hope I can live up to all the hype. This is all so flattering." Shane smiled.

"I know you can live up to the hype. Come on, you've been champion all over the world. I've watched all your matches and I think you can teach some of the ladies here a thing or two." She shook her head.

"I don't think they really need it. You have a very competent crop of ladies. Ivory, Trish, Lita, Chyna, Jacqueline. They're all very competent and professional women."

"Nothing to take away from them, but you're just as good as all of them." She smiled. "So who trained you?"

"I didn't train in the Hart family Dungeon," Rinoa replied, "unfortunately. I think it would have been incredible to learn from Stu Hart. I trained at the Raging Inferno in Nelson, British Columbia. They're a training school exclusive to ECCW and All Star Wrestling."

"Did you wrestle for either of them?"

"Both. I was in ECCW for about a month, and I spent a year with ASW. Then my friend, Rick Taylor – the guy who trained me - hooked me up with the opportunity to go to South Korea. From there, I went to Japan, Mexico, Germany – where I met Chris, back to Mexico, to WCW, and eventually to here."

"So you've really seen the world. Do you speak the languages?"

"Not very well," she admitted. "I can get through basic conversations in German and Korean. Japanese, I'm lost and same with Spanish, believe it or not." Shane smiled.

"Well, when we go overseas, I'll be sure to help you out." She smiled.

"I would like that." She looked around. "So where's the Big Show?" She knew that at the moment Shane was doing a huge program with the Big Show, acting as his best friend and manager. Shane shrugged.

"Off doing his own thing." She nodded. Shane smiled. "Hey, feel free to say no all you would like, but would you like to go for coffee at the end of the night with Steph, Hunter and I? We always go after the shows. Pick apart the matches and vignettes and figure out what to better next week."

She smiled. "That sounds great." Shane's face took on an incredulous tone but it quickly vanished.

"Great. Meet us after the show." He looked past her. "I have to run and talk to Mom and Dad about something. I'll see you after the show." She smiled and nodded, watching him take off down the hallway.

With a smile, Rinoa made her way down the hallway to Chris' locker room. He was there with Eddie, Chris and Dean. He answered the door and smiled. "Rinoa! Hey!"

"You up for one more with the main event?"

"You know it."Chris stepped aside. "Come on in." She walked in and offered a wave to the guys. Chris gave her a nod of acknowledgement, and Eddie waved. She sat down next to Chris.

"So, did you want to come out with us after the show?" Chris asked. Rinoa's face scrunched.

"I would, but Shane invited me out for coffee with Hunter and Stephanie." Chis cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Eddie taunted.

"Come on, guys, it's only coffee."

"Sure..."

"Guys!" They all laughed and watched the main event. After the show, Rinoa stood and bid the boys farewell, before leaving. Shane was waiting for her in front of the Divas locker room.

"Waiting for someone?" she inquired. Shane instantly became flustered.

"I, uh, I was done a little early, and I..."

"Breathe easy, Shane-O. I'll go get my bag and I'll follow you in my car." He nodded and she went into the room to gather her things before meeting him back outside.

Stephanie and Hunter were waiting as Rinoa pulled up alongside Shane at the coffee shop. They were smiling. Rinoa climbed out of the car, and approached Hunter and Stephanie. Shane quickly followed. "Hey, welcome to our weekly coffee dates," Triple H stated. At the mention of the word "date", Shane shot a glare to Hunter. Rinoa didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks, Hunter," she replied. He held the door open for them and they all went inside to a booth. Rinoa sat down and Stephanie and Hunter took a spot across from her and Shane sat down beside Rinoa. She offered him a smile and she ordered a piece of cherry pie and some hot chocolate. "How's your head?" Hunter inquired. She smiled.

"I've taken worse. Japan is barbaric." Hunter nodded. He had never been overseas to wrestle. Rinoa knew that. He had gone from the indies to WCW to WWF because everybody had loved his look. It was a rarity, and his physique and his charisma was something that had really gotten him far. Rinoa had wanted to gain some experience before going to WWF. Stephanie smiled.

"I'm glad you did something before I stopped the cameras," Stephanie replied. "We have some of the best looking footage."

"I'm glad that it turned out so well," Rinoa answered as the waiter put everything down in front of them. "So, what are the plans for SummerSlam?"

"I think that we're going to have you do a run-in and beat on Stephanie a bit. Set something up for Unforgiven." Rinoa nodded.

"I'm assuming my brother told you what the plan is for Unforgiven," Stephanie replied. Rinoa nodded.

"Yeah. He tracked me down earlier tonight." She smiled. "I really am flattered by the opportunity." She smiled.

"The fans adapted to you very quickly," Hunter commented.

"I heard somebody shouting that they hadn't seen me since South Korea," Rinoa replied. "I couldn't believe it."

"It's amazing how much wrestling fans remember," Stephanie commented. "They have the longest term memory of any other fan I've ever seen." Rinoa nodded.

"I'm just glad I don't have any bad gimmicks under my belt," she replied and they laughed. She shot a look at Hunter. "Terra Ryzing."

He groaned. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," he stated in his defense. Rinoa laughed.

"Just think: there will be worse gimmicks. I'm pretty sure you're off the hook," Rinoa informed him. He breathed a sigh of relief and they all continued to sip their coffee, talking and laughing.


	4. A Mixed Tag Team Match

**Chapter Four: A Mixed Tag Team Match**

When Rinoa arrived at the arena the following week, which happened to be the first week of September, she went instantly to the Divas locker room. She found out last week that she would have a mixed tag team match tonight in order to get her program with Stephanie McMahon rolling full force before the huge climax at Unforgiven. It was going to be Stephanie and Hunter against her and Chris Jericho in a match where the men only fought the men and the women only fought the women. It was their way of keeping the ladies uninjured before the big match. The plan was simple; it called for Rinoa to lose the match via a pinfall after Triple H hit her with a Pedigree while Chris Jericho was down and out at ringside. It would be a cheap finish; the fans would hate it, but she'd go over as more of a face before her match.

She got changed into a pair of black bell-bottomed pants and a black spaghetti-strapped top, sliding her black elbow pads on. Her outfit was basic, and she knew her look would have to change eventually, but she felt comfortable just going out there in her workout clothes. She laced up her boots and gathered an elastic before making her way out to Chris Jericho's locker room, putting her hair back in a high ponytail as she walked.

Stephanie, Hunter and Shane were already there waiting for her when she got there. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm a little late. Had a hard time finding the arena tonight...and then parking..."

"No worries," Stephanie replied. "We did too." Rinoa smiled in relief and sat down beside Chris. Hunter noticed that Shane stood and retook his place sitting beside Rinoa. Hunter smirked.

"You coming out to ringside with them?" Hunter teased, motioning to Chris and Rinoa. Shane shook his head, but not before shooting Hunter a look.

"Nah. I'm working with the Big Show tonight," Shane replied.

"Shane, please. We know you can't get a date, but there's no reason for that kind of language. There are ladies present." Shane's face dropped in shock and Chris and Stephanie laughed. Hunter smirked. Rinoa groaned at how lame the comment was. Chris was going overboard with the fake laugh and she hit him in the back of the head to shut him up.

"Face it, Shane-O, you walked into it," he replied. He nodded. Rinoa just shook her head. Shane conceded that he did walk into it and just urged them to keep thinking about the match. Rinoa was going to get distracted by Kurt Angle and Trish Stratus, who were both getting something from catering. They had already run the plans with Hunter and Stephanie and Rinoa was briefed about what was going on. With Trish distracting Rinoa, and Kurt distracting Stephanie, Hunter was going to strike and hit the Pedigree on Rinoa, leaving Stephanie to scurry over to her and cover her for the three count.

"So is Trish coming into the ring, or is she standing by the ringside area and I just kind of get into it with her from the ring?"

"That one," Stephanie replied. "Then Hunter's gonna grab you by the arm, turn you around and hit you with the Pedigree when Trish jumps onto the apron and kisses the referee."

"Trish knows about that, right?"

"Yeah. She's used to doing this sort of thing," Stephanie replied dryly. There was no secret that there wasn't a whole lot of love lost between Stephanie and Trish, for reasons that were unclear to Rinoa. Shane cocked an eyebrow at his sister, but said nothing. The four stood. Rinoa wanted to hit catering for some water before she went out, while Chris was looking to have dinner. Hunter and Stephanie needed to go talk to Vince about something important. Chris left for dinner, leaving Shane and Rinoa alone. She looked at the door, mystified.

"Is there something going on with Trish and Stephanie that I should know about?" Rinoa asked. Shane took a deep breath.

"Just some family stuff," Shane replied. "Nothing that's going to affect the job." She nodded. She knew better than to pry about the personal life of the McMahon family. "I hope," he added with a deep breath. "One thing you have to learn about my sister is that she has a hell of a temper." Rinoa nodded; just knowing Stephanie for a few weeks told her that the woman had a temper. "Just stay on her good side here, Rinoa, and you'll be all right?"

"And if I fuck up?"

"Well, you're lucky that I like you," he teased. She laughed. "Good luck on your match out there tonight."

"Thanks, Shane." With that, she opened the red metal door of the locker room and left Shane in silence.

Chris Jericho and Rinoa came out to the ring first at the top of the seven o'clock hour. They came out together and the fans roared. "They really like you," Chris whispered to her. She shook her head.

"Chris, this is all you." He shook his head, and went onto the ring apron, walking along the ropes before turning and staring out at the crowd. Rinoa made her way up the steps and around to the other side of the apron, climbing into the ring.

Hunter's theme started and he trudged out, water bottle in hand, as Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley followed behind him, a disgusted pout marring her usually beautiful features. Her hands were on her hips as she strutted down to the ring, her eyes away from the leering fans and locked squarely on Rinoa and Chris standing in the middle of the ring. Chris tugged gently on her arm and motioned for her to back up a bit. She did so as Hunter climbed onto the ring apron and spit his water bottle out for all the fans to see while Stephanie climbed into the ring and ran at Rinoa. Rinoa ducked the charging McMahon and when Stephanie turned, she found herself surprised with right hand after right hand. The referee rang the bell and Chris left the ring while the referee was talking to a charging Hunter to get out of the ring. Stephanie blocked a punch and leveled Rinoa with one of her famous slaps, before climbing onto Rinoa, taking clumps of her hair into her hands and slamming her head down repeatedly on the canvas. The referee grabbed Stephanie around the waist and tried to pull her off, but she had a firm grasp on Rinoa's hair. Rinoa screamed in pain, however, she kicked at Stephanie's stomach, and she let go, clutching the referee's arms. He put her down and she sank to the canvas, coughing and sputtering. For good measure, Rinoa rushed up and kicked Steph in the ribs, knocking her to the canvas. Hunter tried to charge in, but Chris ran in and leaped across the ring, hitting Hunter squarely in the jaw with a forearm and knocking him to the ground below as Rinoa motioned for Stephanie to get up.

The fans began to boo loudly and Rinoa looked up to see Trish Stratus and Kurt Angle at ringside. Kurt started tending to Stephanie while Trish climbed up on the apron and started arguing with the referee. She heard a thump behind her and she was pretty sure that was Chris being knocked down.

"The hell are you doing here?" Rinoa shouted at Trish. Trish pulled her hand back and slapped Rinoa before leveling a hard kiss on the referee. She felt a strong grasp on her arm and she turned in time to be kicked in the stomach, getting leveled with the Pedigree. He rolled out of the ring and Stephanie scampered over to Rinoa's body, covering her for the three count. The bell rang and Hunter and Stephanie, with Trish and Kurt in two, kicked Rinoa's body out of the ring. As Rinoa hit the padded floor at ringside, glass shattered, interrupting their celebration, as Stone Cold came charging out, his gaze locked angrily on everyone in the ring. The women scattered as Hunter and Kurt were motioning for Steve to get into the ring and take it to them.

When Steve charged into the ring, he instantly started brawling with Kurt Angle. Instead of helping the Olympic Hero, Hunter rolled out of the ring and disappeared up the ramp with Stephanie while Steve hit Kurt with the Stunner. The glass shattered, the fans roared and Chris and Rinoa slowly made their way to their feet. They left Steve to celebrate in the ring as the two of them made their way backstage, the fans slapping their arms and their shoulders in support.


	5. Another Coffee Date

**Chapter Five: Another Coffee Date**

Chris, Kurt and Trish joined Hunter, Stephanie, Rinoa and Shane for coffee after the show went off of the air. They all branched off to shower and get changed, and clean up from the night's activities, with everybody agreeing to meet up in the parking lot. Hunter and Stephanie were there first; Stephanie had changed into a black sweater and a pair of jeans, her wet brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. Hunter had changed into a pair of faded blue jeans, an old Motorhead T-shirt and his denim/leather jacket, his long blond hair hanging around his face in limp, wet waves. Their talk with Vince about their budding relationship had not gone well at all; Stephanie had never seen her father so pissed off in her entire life. Shane had done worse than what she was doing, but Vince thought that this was the end of the world. Stephanie sighed.

The door opened and Stephanie's face almost contorted into a snarl when Trish made her way through, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a white T-shirt, her hair pulled back and hidden under a black baseball cap, a big duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She waved at them.

"I can't believe you invited her," Stephanie whispered under her breath, plastering a fake smile on her face as she waved back.

"She's still learning, Steph. And she's Rinoa's friend, too," Hunter replied, keeping the smile on his face. Shane burst through the doors, looking impeccable in a black suit. Kurt Angle was beside him in a red longsleeved shirt and blue jeans. The two of them were talking back and forth about Kurt's amateur wrestling background. They approached. Shane could sense Hunter tense when Kurt got close to Stephanie, just the way that Stephanie would visibly grimace when Trish was within five feet of her.

"Hey. We're missing people," Shane instantly observed. Hunter nodded.

"Rinoa and Chris. They should be here pretty quick." The doors then opened and Chris held the door open for Rinoa to step through. Shane's breath almost caught in his throat and Stephanie and Hunter exchanged smirks. Rinoa was dressed in a short black skirt and a white button-down blouse that was buttoned from the third button down. It wasn't showing off a lot, but it showed off enough to make Shane stare. Her hair was pulled back with a thick black headband. Chris was directly behind her in a Judas Priest T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, his long hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Okay, jerkies," Chris called out into the parking lot. "We ready to get it moving?" Rinoa turned and looked at him, befuddled.

"Did you just call us jerkies, jackass?" Rinoa asked, cocking an eyebrow in mock offense.

"I did just call you jerkies, assclowns," he replied, a grin crossing his face. Rinoa shook her head, laughing, but slapped Chris in the arm nonetheless. He acted as though her shot had broken his arm.

"So what's the game plan?" she inquired.

"Follow Hunter and Steph in the car," Shane replied. They all nodded and separated to their cars. Shane had parked a few cars down from Rinoa. They shot each other a friendly smile before disappearing into their cars. They waited for Stephanie and Hunter and Trish to pull out before following behind.

The coffee shop, a small place called Cookie's, was a few miles away from the arena. It amazed Rinoa that Hunter seemed to know where every cafe and coffee shop was located in the United States of America. She pulled her car between Jericho's and Shane's and climbed out. The guys flocked to her while Kurt, Trish, Hunter and Steph all pulled up.

"Jesus, Shane, give the girl space to breathe!" Hunter shouted out as he climbed out of the car. Shane introduced the world to the fifty-first shade of red, shooting Hunter a glare. Rinoa gave him a slight tap on the arm and motioned with her head to just go inside and not respond. He nodded and held the door open for her, giving Hunter and Stephanie a glare that dared them to say something. Hunter smirked and began to walk through when Shane closed the door on him. He glared at Shane.

"My fingers slipped," he replied curtly, disappearing to the table where Rinoa and Chris were sitting. Hunter turned to Stephanie, smiling.

"We're right in his fucking head," he replied. Stephanie smirked, watching from the other side of the restaurant as her brother took his place right beside Rinoa. They approached and sat down in the seats, with Trish and Kurt close in tow.

"What's good here?" Rinoa asked, opening the menu. Her face dropped. "Oh...my...God!"

"What?" Chris asked. Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"They...have...cheesecake!" Chris and Shane laughed. "Oh, man, I am so in on that."

Trish and Kurt shared a laugh. "You sold the Pedigree real well tonight, Rinoa," Hunter commented, "For a girl."

Rinoa blinked. "Wow. That didn't sound sexist at all." Trish and Stephanie laughed as Hunter flushed.

"Oh, come on. We are not going there, are we?" Hunter groaned. Shane cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"I don't know, Hunter," he commented. "I definitely think I'm with Rinoa here."

"I am, too," Trish replied.

"You would be with her, Shane," Hunter snapped.

"Don't try and flip this," Shane replied with a smirk. "This is about you and your sexist tendencies. Seriously, Steph, this is what you stuck in our family?" Kurt's face contorted into a smile while Trish and Rinoa's face dropped. Hunter's lips pursed into a thin line as Shane smiled, knowing full well that he had scored a knockout.

"I'm not sexist. Rinoa, you know I was paying you a compliment, right?"

She nodded. "Breathe easy, Hunter. I know."

"Shane, you're a prick."

"You married into the family. Get used to it." Stephanie's face dropped at his bluntness, while Chris slapped hands with Shane.

"You're on a roll tonight, Boy Wonder," Chris replied with a laugh. Shane smiled when he saw Rinoa beaming at the people around the table. The waitress finally came by and they all ordered what they wanted to eat. She disappeared and they all returned to their chatter.

"So were you starstruck with The Rock tonight or what, Rinoa?" Hunter asked.

"Shut up," she replied with a laugh.

"You've got a crush on the Rock, don't you?" Trish taunted.

"It's a schoolgirl thing. Nothing more, nothing less," Rinoa replied. "He's just...he has an incredible talent on the mic."

"In the ring?"

"Not so much." They all laughed.

"It's that Hollywood shit he's starting to get into," Hunter replied with a laugh. "It's making him soft." Shane went to open his mouth, but Rinoa poked him in the ribs, motioning for him to just shut up. Stephanie shot a look of gratitude at Rinoa, who just smiled. Hunter went to launch another attack at Shane, but the waitress arrived, putting everyone's food in front of them. She had to admit; these weekly coffee dates were definitely something that she was looking forward to each week. The best way to learn was from those around her, and she just absorbed everything they told her as though she were a sponge.


	6. Two Weeks to Unforgiven

**Chapter Six: Two Weeks To Unforgiven**

Rinoa was excited. Within two weeks she was going to be holding the Women's Championship over her shoulder. It would no longer bear Stephanie's name. The name Rinoa would be in the nameplate, and it would be the most surreal feeling in the world. She was just counting down the days. She was working so hard to contain her excitement, and was failing so miserably, but she didn't care.

Chris had a match with X-Pac slated for Unforgiven, while Hunter was hoping to get Kurt to back off of Stephanie in a no disqualification match. Rinoa herself had been shocked that Kurt and Hunter had remained so friendly during their coffee date last week. She was half expecting him to kill Angle where he sat, nestled between Trish and Rinoa. The apparent plan was for Stephanie to drop the title to Rinoa and then make it out in time to make her big decision regarding Hunter and Kurt. It was between the three of them and creative, something that Rinoa knew nothing about. They were trying to keep it under wraps in case somebody leaked any word of the storylines to the Internet. The Internet was quickly starting to become both a gift and a curse to the WWF, and they were trying to stay cutting edge and savvy to adapt without giving away too much.

Rinoa was dressed in a V-neck pink sweater vest with a white blouse and a blue denim skirt, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder, a thick pink headband holding back her hair. She was all smiles, offering everybody a quick hello as she moved swiftly through the locker room area.

The plan for tonight was for Rinoa and Jacqueline to take on Trish Stratus and The Kat. The plan was for Rinoa and Jacqueline to win the match with Jacqueline scoring the pinfall over the Kat, and after, the plan was for Trish and The Kat to hold Rinoa for Stephanie to slap when she came out after the match. The plan was to make her seem like the underdog taking on the dominant Diva, where the odds would be stacked against her going into Unforgiven. Stephanie would appear strong, as though it wasn't any sort of question about whether or not she was going to keep her championship, but there was also going to be a vignette later on in the night where Rinoa was going to beg commissioner Mick Foley to ban any interference, leaving it a direct one on one confrontation between Stephanie and Rinoa at Unforgiven.

She entered the Divas locker room to find Jacqueline there, tightening the knot on her shiny red top. She turned to face Rinoa. "Hey, Rinoa. It's great to finally work with you."

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to working with you. I've seen what you do in the ring. Very impressive."

"Finally left the Dark Side, huh?" Jacqueline teased. Rinoa laughed; she knew Jacqueline was referring to her time in WCW. "It's good to have you here, seriously. We could use more women that can wrestle."

"It's great to be here," she admitted. "I can't wait to tag with you. We're going to whip some bleached blonde ass!" Jacqueline laughed.

"You excited about Unforgiven?" she asked. Rinoa contemplated her answer.

"More like nervous," she admitted, placing her bag on the bench. "Sure, I've been a women's champion before. But this is the big leagues." Jacqueline shook her head, dismissing her thoughts with a wave.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it; you'll be fine," she assured Rinoa, applying a clear gloss to her lips. "You're Rinoa Fielder. You've done so much in your career that this seems like peanuts."

"This is the big leagues with big exposure," Rinoa countered.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Shane seems to think so." Rinoa bit her lower lip. It was only a matter of time before people started speculating.

"What's being said?"

"Not a whole lot other than the fact that he's been paying a lot of attention to you." Rinoa smiled, shaking her head. She didn't buy it for a second. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"No." Rinoa's answer left no room for any followup questions. Jacqueline nodded, but she looked skeptical. "Sorry to disappoint everyone, but there's just nothing going on."

"Okay," Jacqueline replied with a smile. Rinoa just rolled her eyes and unzipped her bag.

"It's hard to be friends with guys here, huh?" Rinoa asked.

"No, not really," Jacqueline replied. "It's just...well, we all see the way that Shane kind of looks at you." Rinoa shook her head.

"I'm not hearing that," Rinoa replied. "Anyways, a guy like Shane McMahon...he's probably got a girlfriend, or at least a long list of ladies in waiting." Jacqueline laughed as Rinoa rifled through her bag and pulled out her ring outfit. Jacqueline's face scrunched.

"Girlie, you're really going to need to reboot your wardrobe to hack it here."

"I know," Rinoa replied, smiling. "I'll go shopping when I get home for a new wardrobe." Jacqueline seemed to be satisfied with Rinoa's answer.

"Anyway, about Shane's love life...I have it on _very _good sources that Shane is single, and has been for quite some time now."

"State your source."

"That doesn't matter," Jacqueline replied with a smirk, sliding her kneepads over her knees. "Look, all I'm telling you is that Shane McMahon has got his sights set on you. I'd definitely hook up with that."

"Then be my guest," Rinoa replied with a roll of the eyes, disappearing into the shower stall to change.

"Oh, don't be like that, Rinoa," Jacqueline replied. "Look, Shane did have a girlfriend up until about a year and a half ago. Beautiful little thing named Amanda."

"So what happened between them?"

"She died."

"Oh." Rinoa couldn't hide the surprise on her face. "What happened?"

"Car accident," Jacqueline replied. "She was on her way to a family dinner while Shane was out of the country, and she swerved to miss a deer. Poor guy. He went into a self-imposed exile. I still don't know how he's really doing since it all happened. He's been pretty quiet about it." Rinoa felt terrible. She couldn't fathom how anybody would be able to rebound back from that. Just looking at Shane, one would never have known that he was harboring something so dark. "You can always tell when Shane's strugglign with something. You never see him around here."

"Do you think it still bothers him?" Rinoa asked. Jacqueline shrugged as though she didn't care, which slightly irritated Rinoa.

"Probably." She slid on her elbow pads. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." The two of them peeled open the doors to the locker room and disappeared down the hallway. She spotted Shane and Stephanie talking with Triple H and X-Pac. Shane winked at Rinoa and she offered him a smile as she strolled past. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and black bell bottom pants. It was conservative, she may as well have been wearing a burlap sack, but Shane thought she looked terrific, as usual.

The match wasn't particularly memorable. The Kat was hardly competent in the ring and Rinoa was anxious about hurting her because of the awkward way she kept taking her bumps. The match was over eventually when Jacqueline hit The Kat with a hard kick. She and Rinoa stood in the middle of the ring, the referee in the middle, hands high in the air. Trish and The Kat attacked Jacqueline and Rinoa, stomping and catcalling at the girls. Trish lifted Jacqueline and threw her over the top rope, sending her sailing down to the padding below. With Jacqueline laid out, Kat and Trish focused their attention on Rinoa, who was writhing in pain on the canvas, clutching her ribs. Trish and Kat grabbed her by the arms, holding her tightly as she began to struggle, attempting to get out of their grasps.

Triple H's theme began to play and Rinoa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as her struggling became more frantic. She saw Stephanie McMahon trudge out, dressed in a pair of leather pants, a pink sequined backless top and her feet adorned with ridiculous stilettos, the Women's Championship slung over her shoulder. She had that McMahon smirk on her face. Rinoa was struggling, flailing, kicking, as Stephanie got into the ring. "Bring the bitch to her knees," Stephanie growled. A hard kick to the back of her knees from Trish and The Kat brought Rinoa down. Stephanie loomed into Rinoa's face, glowering, holding the title up close.

"This," Stephanie raged, "Is _mine. _And I will go through _anybody _to keep it!" She pulled her hand back and slapped Rinoa, harder than the last time. Her head rocked back and the Divas let her go, allowing her to fall to the canvas while Stephanie stood over her, staring down at her with wide eyes, the championship held high above her head, as the television cut to its scheduled commercial break.

The fans were booing, raucously, throwing things at Stephanie in the ring. Rinoa was clutching the side of her face, laid out in the ring. Her face burned as though somebody had lit a fire under her flesh. Stephanie, Trish and The Kat had gotten out of the ring the instant that they had let Rinoa go. Stephanie hit Rinoa with a shot to the ribs, leaving her down and out as she climbed out of the ring, onto the ground level, before making her way up the ramp, but not before badmouthing Rinoa all the way up the ramp. Rinoa by this point was sitting up, one hand holding the side of her face, the other arm clutched around her ribs.

"See you at Unforgiven," Stephanie snarled.

"You're mine, bitch!" Rinoa shouted back, her face contorted into the ugliest snarl Stephanie had ever seen. She disappeared behind the curtain as Rinoa rolled herself out of the ring. The fans were cheering for her as she made her way up the ramp. Her cheek was on fire. She pulled back the curtain and disappeared behind it. Shane was waiting for her with an ice pack.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thanks. You're officially my hero," she answered, putting the ice to her cheek. She winced from the initial contact.

"I think she hit you harder than last time," Shane commented.

"She did hit me harder than last time," Rinoa confirmed. She noticed Kurt Angle make his way over.

"I just saw what happened out there," he informed her. "Are you all right?"

She was a little more than slightly surprised to see Kurt Angle so seemingly concerned about her. She nodded. "It's nothing. I have a barbed wire scar on my forearm from Japan. A bitch slap from Stephanie McMahon is a walk in the park compared to that!" Kurt was visibly taken aback. Shane smiled.

"Toughest Diva we have," Shane boasted proudly. A blush crawled up her neck.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to go clean up," she replied, her tone demure. "Thanks for the ice, Shane-O."

He smiled. "No problem. Before you clean up, though, you should go deal with that Foley segment." She nodded. They had decided to air the segment live for some ungodly reason. It was rare that they did that, but they decided to. She rushed down the hallway, icepack to her face.

Shane glared at Kurt Angle's retreating figure. Kurt really was something of a sleazy, slimy, deceiving snake. He played the ignorant idiot role very well, preaching his three I's and his "Oral exams, not oral sex" philosophy of abstinence. He was definitely a bit of a player in the locker room, and everyone knew it. The Divas were definitely starting to see through him and his antics; the guys sure did. His only wish was that eventually Stephanie would come to her senses.

Back in Mick Foley's makeshift office, Rinoa stood, clutching the icepack tightly to her face, her eyes blazing like wildfires. Mick Foley was on the other side of the table, trying to calm her down.

"Rinoa..."

"No, Mick! How in the hell am I going to have any shot at Unforgiven with her constantly having others do her dirty work for her? I need eyes in the back of my freaking head!"

"Welcome to the WWF, honey."

"Mick!"

"Okay, calm down, Rinoa. Look, here's what I'll do, all right? You give the word and I'll see to it that the locker room is barred from bailing Stephanie out here."

"I want everyone banned, Mick. I want that Billionaire Bitch one on one."

"Done. Now go take care of yourself." She slammed her icepack down on the table, the ice crushing with a sickening crack that made Mick jump as she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. He shook his head.

Rinoa changed into a baggy Superman T-shirt and a pair of shorts, sliding a pair of sandals over her feet. She had thought about getting changed into what she had worn to the arena that night; however, after the hot shower and the exhaustion had set in, she had decided not to bother with all the hassle, instead opting for easy clothing that slid on with no hassle. She tied her hair back into a messy ponytail and zipped her duffel bag shut before leaving the arena. The situation with Shane was confusing her. She hated it when people talked about things that just weren't true. It just wound up putting ideas in her head that just weren't meant to happen. She knew Hell had a better chance of getting snow than she had of getting Shane McMahon. And it didn't matter. She wasn't even thinking about dating anybody at the moment anyway.

She opened the door and slammed it behind her, walking briskly out of the arena. The show was long since over, and she wanted to beat the rush of Superstars and Divas that were on their way out. The truth was, she was also hoping to avoid Shane and Stephanie. She sighed; the McMahons sure had a way of turning people's lives upside down.


	7. Laying The SmackDown!

**Chapter Seven: Laying the SmackDown!**

Rinoa's music started and the fans began to scream. She stepped through the curtains, dressed in her trademark black bell bottoms and a glimmering red tube top with a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath. Her makeup was like a classic movie star's, her lips ruby red, contorted into a wide smile as she waved to the fans and blew them kisses before making her way up the corner steps and getting into the ring. She had a follow up match against the Kat that night from the attack the week before, while Trish had a match against Lita, who was going to have Matt and Jeff Hardy in her corner.

Rinoa paced back and forth around the ring. Monday had been tough; she and Chris had filmed a segment where Stephanie had found out about the banishment of her husband and the roster from bailing her out and had attacked her in Jericho's locker room. Rinoa had wound up needing two stitches at the base of her neck when she had cut herself falling over a lamp when the couch tipped over. She was still in a small amount of pain.

The Kat's music played and she came out, dressed in a pair of short black shorts and a black bikini top, a fire engine red wig on her head. She was smiling, cocky, at Rinoa, who was crouched in the ring, motioning for The Kat to bring it on. She slid into the ring and Rinoa began to level kick after kick at her, the referee moving around quickly and motioning for the bell to be rung. It wasn't going to be a long match; The Kat wasn't half as experienced as Rinoa, and she planned to make her pay for helping in Stephanie's ambush the week before. She climbed on top of the Kat and began leveling punch after punch to her face before slamming her head down on the canvas. The referee pulled Rinoa off, moving her back and admonishing her. She dismissed him with a wave and moved towards the Kat, who kicked her in the stomach. Rinoa doubled over as Kat struggled to her feet and began to hit Rinoa with forearms. Rinoa blocked the fourth forearm and leveled the Kat with one of her own. She smirked. Stephanie's music began to blare through the arena and Rinoa's eyes turned towards the top of the ramp and Stephanie emerged from the curtain, dressed in a black leather miniskirt and a snake skin halter top, her hair crimped around her face and flared out. It vaguely reminded Rinoa of acheap streetwalker, although she wasn't about to say anything about it. She had the Women's Championship slung over her shoulder and knee-high thick heeled boots on her feet. She scowled at Rinoa, who trudged to the ropes to trash-talk, but not before being rolled up by the Kat for a two count.

Stephanie's face visibly fell when Rinoa kicked out at two and a half. She rolled to her feet and hit The Kat with a hard kick, taking her down to the canvas. Rinoa covered for a two, but The Kat got her shoulder up. Rinoa grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to her feet and pointed to Stephanie, motioning for her to watch. She kicked The Kat in the solar plexus and hit her with a facebuster. She quickly covered The Kat for the three count and the bell rang. Rinoa grabbed the Kat and sent her sailing over the top rope to the floor below. Rinoa looked at Stephanie, hands on her hips with a cocky smile on her face. Stephanie smirked at her and held the championship high above her head. Rinoa motioned around her waist, as if to say "This Sunday, bitch, the title is mine!" A smirk was plastered to Rinoa's face as she motioned at the title and informed Stephanie it was hers. Stephanie disappeared behind the curtain with a smirk, and Rinoa got out of the ring and quickly followed after. The Kat had already stumbled her way back, staying out of Stephanie's view.

Pulling back the curtain, Rinoa found Shane McMahon sitting with Brisco. He looked up and smiled at her. She knew she looked like a wreck. Her mascara was in all likelihood running and she probably had racoon eyes. She smiled back at Shane and made her way into the main area backstage.

"Hey."

She turned around to see Shane exit the Gorilla Position. She smiled. "Hi, Shane. How are you tonight?"

"Great, Rinoa. How about you? How's the back of your head feeling?"

"Much better," she replied with a smile. "Again, Shane-O, I've taken way worse." He smiled.

"I'll walk with you back to your locker room?"

"Don't you have to man the booth with Brisco?"

"He'll be all right for five minutes," he assured her. She nodded and they began to walk towards the Divas locker room. "You getting excited for Sunday?"

"Moreso nervous," she confessed. "This is a big step, especially so close after being brought into the company. I'm just worried about whether or not I can live up to it."

"I know you can live up to it," he assured her as they turned the corner down the hallway. "I can say a lot about my dad, but I will never say the man is stupid. If he thinks you can handle it, then damn it, you can handle it." She nodded. She was trying to be confident, but she was pretty sure that Shane didn't believe it.

"Come meet at my dad's office before your match on Sunday," Shane told her. "I promise you, you won't be nervous when you get out to the ring okay?" She stared at him, eyebrow cocked. She was at the Divas locker room.

"Okay, Shane. I'll see you Sunday." With that, she pushed open the doors and disappeared. Shane smiled. There was just something about her that was different from everything that he had seen from the other Divas. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. But he just smiled and made his way back towards Brisco.


	8. Unforgiven

**Chapter Eight: Unforgiven**

Rinoa entered the arena, dressed down in a pair of blue jeans and a Conspiracy Victim T-shirt she had stolen off of Chris during their time in WCW. Her hair was back in a sloppy ponytail, and her bag was slung over her right shoulder. She didn't wear a single item of makeup, knowing that Jane the makeup lady would just be doing it for her before her match. She took a deep breath; Shane wanted her to meet in his father's makeshift office when she arrived. She stopped by the Divas locker room and dropped off her bag before making her way towards the office of Vince McMahon.

She knocked on the door. "Come in!"she heard a voice call out from the other side. She opened the door and walked in. Shane was smiling like the Cheshire cat, dressed in a red button-down shirt and black slacks. "Rinoa! You look terrific," he stated,the wide smile never leaving his face. "Have a seat." She rolled her eyes at the compliment, but had a seat nonetheless.

"What's going on, Shane-O?" she inquired. He made his way around his father's desk.

"I've got something I wanted to show you." He reached into a small box and pulled out a long gold nameplate. He handed it to her. She looked down at it. It just simply read Rinoa. She looked up at him.

"What's this?"

"It's what's going on your title tonight," he replied. She looked up at him with her eyes wide. "I wanted to show it to you before your match. How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty much numb now," she admitted. "When the match is over, though, I'm pretty sure that I'll be all weird and such though." He smiled.

"Just treat it like any other match," Shane replied. "Take the title out of the equasion and remember, you're beating on my sister." They laughed. "A lot of girls would pay to be in your position."

"I'm sure they would," she answered, unable to stop the laughter and the smile from crossing her features. She knew that a lot of girls wouldn't have the guts to say something like that around a McMahon, but there was something about Shane that just made her feel comfortable. And if anything she said offended him, he sure didn't tell her, and she was pretty sure that he was the type of guy to say something about it.

She stood to her feet. "I appreciate everything you've been trying to do," she replied with a smile. "But I know how big this match is."

"Don't think of it like that, Rinoa," he replied. "Just go out there and have fun. At the end of the night, you're going to have five pounds of gold on your shoulder irregardless." She smiled at the thought. "Now, I know you need to go get ready for your match, so break a leg, and I'll see you afterwards."

She smiled. "Thanks, Shane." She handed him back the nameplate. Seeing it was just so surreal. She was in the big leagues, winning the big title within a month of her debut. She knew how big this was, and she was nervous that she couldn't live up to the expectations the McMahon family had set up for her. But Shane seemed to have a lot of faith in her, and that was something that she would be forever thankful for.

She went back to the locker room, where Trish was with Lita and Jacqueline. The girls weren't competing, but were just in the arena, getting ready to watch the show. Jacqueline was dressed in her workout clothes, a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a lowcut black spaghetti-strapped tank top, her hair pulled back into a high braided ponytail. Trish was in a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt, her bleached blonde hair in a high, sloppy ponytail. Lita was dressed in a white shirt tied at the waist and baggy blue pants, her red hair down around her face. Her friends the Hardyz were in a tag team steel cage match against Edge and Christian later on in the night. After the show the five of them planned to get pretty crazy. It was pretty much the worst kept secret in the locker room that Matt and Lita were dating, but they had yet to confirm it. But she always hung out with the Hardyz in their locker room and at their hotel, and Edge and Christian were usually close behind. Sometimes Chris would join in, but it was pretty seldom.

"There's our new Women's Champion!" Trish hollered and the girls all cheered and applauded while Rinoa flushed a red color.

"Thanks," Rinoa laughed, rifling through her duffel bag for her in ring gear. She disappeared into the shower stall.

"Congratulations, Rinoa – we know this is a big night for you," Trish replied. Rinoa smiled from behind the tiled walls.

"Thanks so much, Trish." She slid on her baby blue vinyl shortsuit. It showed off a fair amount of leg...more than she was used to, but for a big night, she wanted to wear a different outfit than she usually would wear. She pulled the ponytail out of her hair, letting her brown hair fall over her shoulders. She took a deep breath. The nerves were starting to kick in. She zipped up the shortsuit until it came up under her black bra. The collar was wide with a rhinestone trim and a rhinestone belt. She made her way out to the main area and grabbed her boots and her kneepads. She made her way back out to the main area, her stomach in knots. This was going to be one of the hardest nights she'd ever have to go through.

"Love the outfit," Trish replied. "You're finally starting to get it together."

"Thanks," Rinoa replied with a bit of a laugh, sliding the black kneepads over her legs. She then slid on her black boots and laced them up quickly. She still had makeup and hair to do. She slid on her elbow pads. "I'll see you ladies after the match."

"Good luck out there," Lita called out. Rinoa smiled and left the room. She made her way down the hall where Jane was doing Stephanie's makeup. She was going to lose her Women's Championship before turning on Kurt Angle towards the end of the night.

Stephanie looked at Rinoa. "Love the outfit," Stephanie told her with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Hi, Rinoa," Jane replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing all right," she answered.

"Where's Chris?" Stephanie inquired.

"Out in the ring with X-Pac, I think." Stephanie nodded, looking more than slightly relieved. There wasn't a whole lot of love lost between Stephanie and Chris either and both sides usually made their distaste for one another known outside of Rinoa's presence. Rinoa was starting to think that Stephanie didn't like a lot of people. She made a mental note to ask Chris about that later. Jane finished her makeup and Stephanie stood up, gathering her championship.

"I'll see you out in the ring."

"It's on now," Rinoa teased and Stephanie laughed before taking off down the hallway. Rinoa sat down in her chair. Jane began to work on her makeup.

"You nervous yet?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe," she answered. She shook her head. "This the most surreal feeling ever." Jane smiled.

"From what I've heard, you've been doing this for a while."

"Four years. I wouldn't trade any of it in for the world, either." She closed her eyes as Jane began working with her makeup, doing it in shades that matched her outfit.

"Your outfit is cute."

"Thanks. I had it made for tonight," she confessed. "I thought the bell bottoms and the tank top weren't going to cut it." The girls laughed. Rinoa went quiet as Jane worked with her makeup. She could feel the people walking past her, stopping to stare at her. She opened her eyes to see Stone Cold Steve Austin flash her a stare. It was intimidating to say the least, and it made her feel nervous. He kept walking, keeping his head slightly turned to glare back at her. It sent chills up her spine.

"What's the matter?" Jane asked, noticing Rinoa shudder a little bit.

"Nothing," Rinoa replied with a shake of her head after a minute or two. "Just that someone walked over my grave feeling." She laughed and continued doing Rinoa's makeup.

The night wore on and Rinoa found herself becoming increasingly nervous with each passing moment. Finally, she stood in the Gorilla Position, waiting for her music to begin. Shane and Brisco were behind a table, headphones over their ears. Shane flashed her a smile and she smiled back. Rinoa came out first, stepping through the curtains to revel in the fan's adulation. She was trying to keep her face intense, serious, but she was having a hard time keeping a poker face. She knew looking happy could be interpreted as being happy to beat Stephanie's ass, but she also realized that some fans would realize that it could mean she was taking Stephanie's title, and even though it was more or less a dead giveaway that she would be taking the title, she didn't want to spoil the finish for those that still clung to the hope that Stephanie would walk out with the title.

She climbed into the ring and she stood on the middle turnbuckle, smiling at the fans. This was a moment she would never forget for as long as she lived. Standing on the turnbuckle, listening to the fans screaming their hearts out, the lights swirling gracefully like dancers over the ring, the crowd, the ramp. This was her night, and there wasn't a single thing that was going to make her feel like it wasn't.

Her music faded into Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley's while she was still standing on the turnbuckle. The fan's cheers abruptly turned to raucous boos as Stephanie stepped out, dressed in a white SMH baby T-shirt and black bell bottoms, her hair crimped out and back in a high ponytail, the Women's Championship over her shoulder. She looked afraid, but she kept that McMahon scowl plastered firmly on her face.

She climbed into the ring and held up the championship to hear the loudest chorus of boos she had ever received. She placed the belt down at her side and turned to face Rinoa, who just smiled at her.

"Fans love you."

"Fuck off." Rinoa had a look of mock offense on her face as the referee took the belt from Stephanie and held it up in the air. The fans cheered. Rinoa stared up at the championship. This was it. All the restless nights of sleep. It was finally here.

The bell rang and they charged at one another. Stephanie caught Rinoa in a headlock and Rinoa countered with a suplex, taking her down hard to the mat. Stephanie's body arched up in pain. Rinoa smiled. It had been quick, catching Stephanie right off guard. She waited for Stephanie to get up and whipped her into the corner. Stephanie reversed it and sent Rinoa sprawling into the turnbuckle. Charging at Rinoa, she quickly hoisted herself up and rolled over Stephanie, rolling her into a pin for a two count.

The fans were eating the match up. They all knew that the untrained Stephanie McMahon was no match for the seasoned veteran Rinoa Fielder, and they loved watching Stephanie get what's coming to her.

Rinoa lightened up in the ring, and eventually forgot that the match was for the Women's Championship. It wasn't the greatest match she had ever had by any means, but it was still a fun match where she used all her athleticism and just went out of her way to impress the fans.

The match drew to a close when Stephanie swung her hand to hit her with one of her Billionaire Bitch Slaps. Rinoa blocked it and kneed her in the stomach. With Stephanie doubled over, Rinoa hit her with the facebuster and pinned her for the three count. The fans went insane and Rinoa burst into tears. She didn't mean to; it happened so quickly. The referee handed her the championship and her vision quickly blurred. This was her big moment. The feel of the leather and the gold plating felt so surreal.

She quickly stumbled to her feet and made her way over to the ring corner, standing on the second turnbuckle and holding her championship high for the fans to see. The tears were running her already running mascara, a wide smile plastered on her face. She could hardly see what was out in front of her, the flashing of the cameras throughout the arena were blinding her vision, comingling with her tears. Behind her, Stephanie rolled out of the ring in defeat and began the long slow descent to the backstage area.

Rinoa didn't even think to look back at Stephanie as she went to the other ringpost and stood on the second turnbuckle, again, holding the title high. She felt as though she were on top of the world. Her music was still reverberating in her eardrums as she held the title up, her vision beginning to clear. She didn't bother to wipe away at the tears that streamed down her face. She jumped off the turnbuckle and rolled out of the ring, bringing the title with her, resting it on her shoulder as she high fived fans all the way up the ramp. Rinoa made sure to stop at the top of the entrance ramp, and grabbed the title in both hands, holding it up high as the cameras began to click wildly in the arena. The smile on her face couldn't get any bigger.

Backstage when she made her way through, still crying in joy, Shane made his way over to her and hugged her tightly. She just cried. "I know I shouldn't be crying," Rinoa replied, pulling back, "But this is the best thing that could have ever happened to me." She realized how important this was; after all, this was an opportunity that she would never get in WCW. And she was in the WWF and she got it.

Shane flashed her a smile. He leaned over to her. "Chris is just outside. He wants to see you." She smiled and readjusted the title on her shoulder.

"How do I look?"

"Like you just had a huge match."

"Good. If it looks like I'm crying in front of Chris, my ass is so toasted." Shane laughed and she smiled before making her way out of the Gorilla Position, where Chris was waiting, dressed in his tights and a Jerichoholic T-shirt.

"Congratulations, champ," he told her, hugging her tightly. She laughed, fighting back the tears.

"Man, this is so incredible." A technician showed up.

"Ms. Fielder, we're going to need to put your nameplate on the belt."

"Oh. Right." Rinoa felt a little sheepish and she handed the championship to the technician.

"You can pick it up at the end of the night," she informed Rinoa before taking off with the title. She turned her attention back to Chris.

"This is insane,"she murmured. He smiled.

"You deserve it. This is your night, and I am going to take you out and get you hammered."

"We're going to go and do that when you take the 'Kick Me' sign off my back," she replied. He stared at her. She stared right back. He sighed and reached behind her.

"How'd you see it?"

"I didn't. I just know you too well."

"Touche." He flashed her one of his charming smiles and pulled the tape off. He crumpled the paper and tossed it in a nearby wastepaper basket. He put an arm around her shoulder. "Come back and watch the rest of the show with me and Eddie. From there, we'll go drinking. Okay?"

"I got to..."

"You can bring your belt out. Just remember not to leave it at the pub."

"That only happened once! And it wasn't my fault! I told you to grab it!"

"Taught you a valuable lesson, didn't it?" he asked. She nodded. She was so terrified of being stripped of the title by the promoter if he had found out that she had accidentally left her championship behind in a German pub. Mercifully, the pub owner had gotten a hold of it before somebody else had and had put it behind the bar in te event that she came back. She had been counting her lucky stars that night, and a ritual began that night that she always wore her championships around her waist when she went out. That way, when she left the bar, she was still in possession of her title.

She was so thankful for Chris Jericho. When she had met him, he was already signed to WCW, working in Japan and Germany on the off weekends, and he was always quick to give her pointers and critique her matches. She had never approached him and asked for his help, he had just taken it upon himself to look to her like a student. And she listened to him with everything he told her. He showed her moves, submissions and helped her learn some of the most difficult lessons.

He opened the locker room door and Eddie smiled. "Mamacita, where's your title?" he asked, his eyes sparkling in a way that was characteristic to only Eddie Guerrero.

"They're putting the nameplate on it," she answered. "I get it back at the end of the night." Eddie moved a little bit on the couch and allowed Rinoa to take a seat. Chris sat down beside her and she instantly acted as though she couldn't breathe.

"Rinoa?" Chris asked, worried.

"Can't...breathe...wedged in...like a sardine...guys...fat!" she choked out before erupting into fits of giggles. Eddie and Chris stole glances at one another, smiling mischeviously before tickling her, each taking one side of her ribs. "Knock it off!" she laughed.

"I'll have you know, that there's no fat on this magnificently sculpted body of mine," Chris informed her petulantly. "Eddie?"

"I think we need to get Big Kish in here!"

"No!" she gasped, struggling for breath. Chris' face burrowed in concern.

"Eddie, the girl's turning blue...think we should stop?"

"Fuck that," Eddie spat. "She's like one of us. We could go all night. She can handle it."

"No!" she gasped, the tears streaming down her face. Chris and Eddie stopped, erupting in fits of laughter and slapping hands as Rinoa struggled to sit up.

"I hate you both," she gasped, trying to slow her breathing back down to normal. Chris and Eddie laughed.

"You started it..." Eddie began.

"...And we finished it," Chris finished. Rinoa shook her head.

"Shut up and watch the damn show," she murmured, stretching out her arms and pushing them aside for the space she had been desperate for before their tickling. They all fell into a comfortable silence watching Stephanie McMahon kick Kurt Angle in the balls.


	9. The Morning After

**Chapter Nine: The Morning After**

Rinoa woke up the following morning, exhausted and hungover, on the floor by the door of her hotel room. She didn't quite remember how she got there. Everyone had wound up meeting with Edge, Christian and Team Xtreme and had started taking Jager shots at Jeff Hardy's insistence. Rinoa was the first to get hammered. She was so toasted that Chris and the guys had called her a cab and sent her home early. When she awakened in the bed, she realized she was still in her clothing, the championship still strapped tightly around her waist. She groaned and sat up.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh," she groaned. "Please don't knock so loud..." As if the person on the other side was ignoring her, she heard the knocking again. She stood to her feet and made her way over to the door. She opened it to find Shane standing there with a cup of coffee.

"You're my hero," she muttered, taking the cup from him. He smirked, ignoring the fact that she had just stolen his coffee to nurse her hangover. He slowly entered the hotel room and closed the door behind him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked. She turned to him, the coffee still close to her lips, the title still around her waist. Her clothing rumpled, her hair disheveled...Shane couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked standing in front of him with his coffee.

"I feel like crap," she answered bluntly, taking a sip of his coffee. He smiled.

"Do you even remember how you got back here last night?"

"I remember the guys got me a cab...after that...not so much," she confessed, embarassed. She usually didn't go out and get like that. But last night had been huge. It would have been a sacrilige for her not to go out with the guys and celebrate the win. She was officially at the top of the WWF Divas division.

"I saw you stumbling through the lobby," he answered. "You were... well, a little more than half-cocked, we'll say. I was with Rock and we both caught hold of you and brought you back up here. We asked if we could help you get into bed and whatnot, but you insisted that you'd be fine." He motioned at the title belt. "I'm assuming you probably needed the help."

"I didn't even make it to the bed," she answered, shaking her head with a slight laugh. Shane's wide eyes widened a little bit more.

"Oh, for..."

"I'm all right. So what's the game plan for today?"

"Not a whole lot. It's Raw tonight, so we'll need you at the arena by about one-thirty, two o'clock. Tonight we're going to get some pics for the website of you with the championship, so make sure you bring something cool to wear for your pictures."

"How's Steph this morning?"

"Oh, you mean the _former _Women's Champion?" Shane asked. She couldn't help it; a wide smile broke across her features. He smiled. "I'm glad we've been able to keep that pretty smile on your face," he told her. "In all seriousness, Steph's fine. Getting heckled by every fan she sees on the streets right now, but she's fine. We're all incredibly proud of your accomplishment, Rinoa."

"Thank you," she answered.

"I'm heading down to meet Chris, Rock, Hunter, Steph and Kurt for breakfast. You up for joining?"

"Sure. Can I clean up a little first?"

"Sure. I'll just watch some TV while I'm waiting. Will I have enough time to order a movie?" She flashed him the middle finger and gathered her bag, disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door softly. He smiled and sat down in front of the TV, turning on the sports channel. He had missed a boxing match on Saturday night and he hoped to catch the result.

Last night had been a bad night for him. It was one of those nights when the thoughts would come back and haunt him. Where no matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts of Amanda out of his head, they would still come back, telling him never to forget. He had gone back to his hotel room after dropping off Rinoa, and had a few stiff drinks, sitting in silence just reveling in the memories.

He never spoke of it to anybody, no matter how hard Linda and Stephanie prodded at him. Vince had given him all the time off that he had needed, but Shane had just been so focused on getting his mind off of everything that he had just jumped back into work. Vince was kind of an old-fashioned guy, though. Shane never took his personal problems to his dad. It wasn't a knock against Vince; it was just a change in generations.

He heard the shower running in the bathroom and his thoughts went to Rinoa. She was so young, full of life. There had been something about her that had just struck him when he had first met her. She was so open with her emotions, and she was just so honest. Vince had told him that when he had asked her about WCW, she had been so honest that it had even taken him aback. She was unapologetic, yet had this sweet vulnerability to her that was almost reminiscent of Miss Elizabeth.

Rinoa. Her name was unique. Beautiful even. There were a lot of Divas in the company who were attractive, who looked at Shane with an attracted eye, but Rinoa treated him with respect and as a friend. She didn't flirt with him, harass him. There was a professional relationship, but there was such respect and friendship in there that it just felt like they were friends instead of boss and employee.

Shane supposed that the idea of him being a boss was a bit arrogant; he was the executive vice president, but it was still a position that was a bit higher than a performer. He smirked, thinking about how starstruck he felt to hear about how she was a huge fan of his.

Chris had shown him one of her tapes when they were overseas in Finland for a tour about a year before, when he had first started lobbying for Rinoa to jump ship. It had blown his mind to see a woman like her fighing in barbed wire matches. She could fly high, she was almost fearless, and everything he had seen had made him take notice. He always felt the WWF Divas needed a little more credibility anyway. Lita had trained in Mexico, Trish was training tirelessly, and unfortunately, Chyna was close to being out the door.

Chyna. The thought of losing her in the company was hard. They had always been good friends. He had even stepped in to be her date to the Emmys a few months before.

The situation with her, Hunter and Stephanie was getting out of hand. Dad was beside himself. He was a little less noncomittal about Shane dating Divas, but he still didn't like it. Stephanie was an absolutely not. It was taboo for her to even think about dating one of the guys. Vince was so far from okay with this entire situation. And Hunter was reaching the end of his four year relationship with Chyna. A lot of people were going to get hurt in the situation, but Shane knew better than to step into the middle of it.

The water stopped. That was quick, he gathered, turning his focus back onto the television. He had a hard time keeping his mind idle sometimes. But life in the WWF provided him with constant things to think about.

The door opened and he stood, making his way towards the bathroom. Rinoa was dressed in a white spaghetti-strapped sundress with a sweetheart neckline that flowed to her ankles. She was setting everything up to dry her hair. He stood against the side of the door. There was something that was so familiar about the moment. His thoughts went back to Amanda.

Her eyes, emerald green and lucid, turned to him. "Shane?"

He looked up at her and smiled. She had a suspicion that it had to do with what Jacqueline told her. But she didn't want to pry. "Yeah?"

"You look kind of tired. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he answered. "It was just a long night last night, that's all."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

He shook his head. "I'm good." She shut off the hair dryer and placed it down, applying a quick gloss to her lips and mascara to her lashes.

"We can go,"she replied, shutting off the bathroom light. He was a little surprised at how quick it was, but he followed behind her. She slid on a pair of sandals and they left together.

Downastairs, Hunter Hearst Helmsley was doing his damnedest not to punch Kurt Angle in the face. Kurt looked irritated as well; after all, the night before, Stephanie had made it very clear that she wasn't buying anything he was selling her. It was back to the drawing board. Kurt was there because he was friends with Shane. Hunter and Stephanie were married on camera, and it wasn't too big of a secret that they were kind of falling into a relationship, even though Hunter was with Chyna.

"Oh, it's about time," Hunter murmured impatiently as he saw Shane walk through the door. To say the tension had been thick and the silence awkward, was a bit of an understatement. Rinoa was right behind Shane and Hunter rolled his eyes. "Go figure."

"She looks great this morning," Chris commented with a laugh. "Guess the brat can hold more liquor than she used to." The duo made their way through the tables and Rinoa took her place beside Stephanie, while Shane sat down beside her, with Kurt to his left.

"What happened to you last night?" Chris asked.

"I ran into Shane and Dwayne at the front desk and they made sure I got to my room all right," she answered. She shot a glare at Shane that told him to omit the fact she had passed out on her hotel room floor, and he smirked. She shook her head as Stephanie handed her a menu. "Remind me never to go drinking with Team Xtreme again." They all left.

"Jeff and his fucking Jagers," Chris replied with a shake of his head. He fit the image of a hunogver rockstar, dressed in a disheveled Iron Maiden T-shirt, baggy blue jeans and sunglasses over his eyes, even though they were indoors.

"I doubt that Jagers are the worst thing you guys have done," Stephanie replied with a roll of her eyes as she sipped her coffee. Chris nodded.

"White Zinfadel gets us messed too?"

"Get out of here," Rinoa scoffed.

"Well, Matt anyways. We all jumped out our hotel room windows in our underwear one night in the middle of a snowstorm. We had to go back to front desk to get our keys."

"Good Lord, Chris. Partying like a rockstar?" Rinoa asked.

"That Mongoose McQueen bitch has nothing on me." Everyone at the table laughed. It was just a little joke that they all had fun with regarding Jericho's frontman status in the hard rock band Fozzy.

"How is the new Fozzy record going, Chris?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know; you'd have to ask Mongoose. We had that falling out, remember?"Rinoa rolled her eyes. He'd dress up as both personas and go from television station to television station badmouthing the other side of the persona.

"So what is the internal feeling on Unforgiven?"

"I hate the fans," Stephanie replied, sipping her coffee. Everyone laughed. "Some punk, snot-nosed little brat came up to me this morning and told me he hoped I dropped dead." Shane smirked into his coffee as he took a sip. "What the hell are you smirking about?" she raged at him.

"Just be happy you invoke a reaction out of people," Shane replied. Rinoa smirked, but kept her head down. The waitress arrived with breakfast.

"Rinoa...that's a unique name," Kurt replied. Rinoa stared up at him. His eyes were beautiful. Like a steel blue. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," she replied, blushing slightly. Chris, Stephanie and Hunter could tell Shane was a litle more than agitated with Kurt showing Rinoa attention. "My mom heard it somewhere and thought it was beautiful, too. So, I'm a Rinoa." She laughed. "So, I understand you won a gold medal?" The entire table groaned. She looked at them, cocking an eyebrow. "What?"  
"It's all he talks about," Chris replied. Even with his sunglasses on, she could sense him rolling his eyes.

"I take offense to that," Kurt replied, cutting into his steak. "It's a big accomplishment, and I'm proud of it."

"And you should be," Rinoa assured him, flashing a look at Chris. The last thing she wanted was for a bunch of raucous wrestlers to cause a scene at breakfast. "Just take it easy."

Kurt nodded; he wanted to make a good impression. Rinoa and Stephanie were both there, and he didn't want to blow his cool in front of either of them. They ate in silence. Shane could feel the awkwardness, and he wondered if inviting Kurt along was the best idea. However, Kurt had a tendency to rub people the wrong way. He was pretty isolated in the locker room, always surrounding himself with the Divas that he would come on to. Shane went out of the way to try and make friends with him. And the honest truth was that he was keeping Angle close so he could keep an eye on Stephanie.

"How does it feel to be the champ, Rinoa?" Kurt asked.

"It feels all right," Rinoa replied. "I guess we'll see how it goes when I'm on Raw tonight." He nodded. "How was it to be the Eurocontinental Champ?"

"Great," he laughed. "Except for WrestleMania."

"Right," Rinoa replied. "That was where you lost both titles without getting pinned." The look he shot her was so dark, so murderous that she made a face of discomfort and continued to pick at her omelette. Shane wanted to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but he just sat, sipping his coffee. He wasn't a breakfast person; usually a cup of coffee was all he needed to get going.

"Rinoa, did you have something picked out for your photo shoot?" Stephanie asked. Rinoa shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure I can get something picked out," she replied, "That doesn't involve the T-shirt and pants," she added, prompting Stephanie to laugh. The table clapped for her and she took a mock bow. A wide smile cracked her face and they all continued to eat breakfast, each of them talking about the next stage in their careers.


	10. Getting Personal

**Chapter Ten: Getting Personal**

Rinoa was at the arena, hanging out in the backstage area after her segment for the night. Her next challenge was a fatal four way with Jacqueline, Tori and the Kat. It wouldn't be until _No Mercy,_ however, and the next month she knew was going to be filled with back and forth attacks and catty insults. She didn't care all that much for the Kat anyway. She was seated on a trunk, away from the eyes of the Superstars, Divas and technicians, dressed in a black tank top with a lowcut sweetheart neckline and a pair of tight black jeans, her hair down around her face in waves. She was hunched over a notepad, working on promo ideas.

"What are you doing all the way back here?"

She looked up to see Shane and she flashed him a smile. "Hey."

"Mind if I take a seat?" She moved her purse out of the way with a shake of her head and he sat down beside her. "What are you up to?"

"Working on some promo ideas about the girls for next week," she replied, closing the notebook.

"Can I take a look?"

"Well, that'd just kill the surprise next week, wouldn't it?" she replied, her tone taking on a slight amount of teasing. She tucked a strand behind her ear. "Did I upset Kurt that much at breakfast? I was trying so hard to lighten the tension..."

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault for inviting him anyways."

"Why did you invite him? I mean, you saw what happened last night between him, Steph and Hunter."

Shane sighed. "He's a friend of mine. Well, more like an acquaintance. And I know he puts a lot of people off here. He's not too bad of a guy, despite is conniving idiocy. Plus, I like to keep him close so I can keep an eye on him when it comes to Stephanie."

"Little protective of your sister, huh?"

"Everyone wants a piece of the Billionaire Princess," Shane replied. "And I'm right there to weed through them." Rinoa smiled. "You understand right?"

She shook her head. "I'm an only child. I can understand why you'd be so protective though." He nodded. "How are you today? I saw you a little earlier and you looked a little down. Anything you want to talk about?"

He shook his head. "I'm all right."

"Is it about Amanda?"

His head snapped up, surprised. "Jacqueline told me about it a little while ago," she admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I won't force you to talk about it, but if you ever want to, I'm here all right?"

He smiled. "I appreciate the offer, Rinoa. It's just...you know how it is. Some days are just worse than others." She nodded and gave him a hug. He found it comforting, and he found himself fighting the urge to cry. She squeezed her grip a little tighter before pulling back. "Thanks. I needed that."

"You kind of looked like you needed one," she answered. "So what's up for your night?"

"Probably just heading back to the hotel."

"Why don't you come out with Chris, the Radicalz and I?" she asked. "We're all going to go get our party on." He laughed.

"I don't think I'm in the mood tonight, but thanks for the offer," he replied. She smiled.

"I understand. If you change your mind, however, we'll be at a club called Magma."

"I've heard of it," Shane replied. "I doubt it though."

"Okay. I've got to go for the photo shoot," she replied, getting off the trunk and placing the notebook in her purse. "Remember, you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to hit me up. You always seem to know where I am anyways." He flushed and she smiled. _Direct hit._ She slid her purse over her arm and gave him a slight wave. "Talk to you later." He flashed her a smile and watched her walk down the hall. He heard a whistle and he looked over to see Kurt Angle.

"She's quite a little number, isn't she?" he asked. Shane was a little perturbed by the comment, and he didn't understand why. "Think she's got a boyfriend?"

"Probably." He hadn't thought about that before. He spent his entire time thinking about her, and yet the prospect of a boyfriend or a husband never crossed his mind. He suddenly felt like an idiot.

"Girl like that? Probably," Shane replied. If anything, he hoped it would at least get Kurt Angle off his trail. God, the guy was rubbing him the wrong way. Trish, Stephanie, Rinoa. The Kat had even made a complaint or two that he was coming onto her, and it was no secret that she was married to Jerry Lawler. "You going to take a shot at her?"

"Girl like that is probably a sucker for the medals," Kurt replied with a smirk. "Winning that medal left me open to a lot of tail." Shane had to admit he was a little taken aback by what Kurt was saying. He had never heard the guy sound so sleazy before.

"Well, if she's married, good luck with that," Shane replied, sliding off the trunk. "I've got to go deal with my dad on a few things. I'll talk to you later."

"You know it, Shane." With that, Shane took off down the hallway, disgusted. He couldn't figure out how any guy could be so disrespectful with a woman. He knew he owed it to Rinoa to warn her about Kurt Angle.

He made his way to the room where she was doing her photo shoot. He walked in and flashed her a smile as she was posing behind a backdrop of white paper, the championship slung over her left shoulder, her right index finger hooked on the inside of her jeans. She smiled back at him and the camera flashed. He sat down in a nearby chair and waited for the shoot to finish. She looked incredible, he had to admit that. And there was just something so down to earth about her, despite the fact that she had seen the world and had done matches that were considered barbaric by American standards. Sure, she had scars here and there on her body, but she looked impeccable.

About twenty minutes later, the cameraman put down the camera and told Rinoa he was finished with her. He had another photo shoot to do with Terri Runnels. With a smile, she readjusted the championship and made her way over to Shane. "I swear, sometimes I think you're stalking me." He blushed and she laughed. "Lighten up; I'm just teasing. Walk with me. I have to get my stuff and then I have to meet Chris at the car."

Shane cocked an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Clubbing with the Radicalz tonight...remember?"

"Right."

She shook her head. "It might be a good idea you don't come with us," Rinoa teased, "You're half cocked already." He laughed.

"Sorry." They walked down the hallway. "So, what do you think about Kurt Angle?"

"As a human being?" Her tone was so deadpan that he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah."

"Between you and I, in confidence, right?" she asked. He nodded. "I think he's kind of sleazy. I don't know, Shane...something about the way he looks at me...it just makes me so uncomfortable." He nodded.

"Does he know where you're going tonight?"

"Unless one of the guys slipped it out, I doubt it," she answered. "Why?"

"Just keep an eye out for him," he warned her. "I have it on good authority that he is a little more than interested in you, and if you have a boyfriend or a husband..."

"I have neither for your information," she replied petulantly. "But I get your point." She shook her head. "Kurt Angle is sure a dime a dozen in this industry isn't he?"

"He's our only gold medalist," Shane informed her.

"I mean a total sleazeball."

"Oh."

She shook her head. "I swear, Shane, sometimes I can't help but think that you're just out of your mind."

"Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," he assured her and she laughed. She smiled at him.

"You sure you don't want to come out with us?"

"I'm looking to just relax at the hotel tonight." She smiled.

"Okay. If you need to talk or whatnot, just call my room, all right?" Rinoa smiled. "I'll be sure to be in by two." He laughed.

"Have fun out there tonight, and be safe."

"You know I will, Shane." She dropped her bags in the car and climbed moved around to the driver's seat. When Shane was sure that she was in, he closed the door and she put on her seatbelt, flashing him a smile as she started the car and peeled out of the parking lot. With a deep sigh, Shane's shoulders slunk in defeat and he made his way back towards the locker room. Peeling back the door to his locker room, he made his way inside and was surprised to find Stephanie and Hunter there.

"Not out with your girlfriend, Shane O'Mac?" Hunter teased. Shane shot him a look that actually shut him up.

"Not now, Hunter. I'm really not in the mood." He dropped down on the vinyl couch.

"Anything you want to talk about, Shane?" Stephanie asked. He shook his head.

"No." His answer was curt, leaving no room for any sort of other argument. Stephanie nodded and shot a glance at Hunter. They both knew it was a bad night for him, but if he didn't want to talk, they couldn't force it.

"Coming drinking with us, Boy Wonder?" Hunter asked. Shane shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel and watch a movie."

Hunter shrugged, even though Stephanie shot him a look that told him to do something. "Suit yourself," he replied, standing to his feet. "You coming, Steph?"

"In a minute," she replied. Shane sighed under his breath. He knew Steph was going to try and talk to him about Amanda. Hunter nodded and left. They sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"Save it, Steph," he told her before she could even open her mouth. "Not into hearing it tonight. Just let it go."

"Shane, you need to talk to somebody..."

"I'm fine," he replied, rubbing his temple in irritation. "I'm just tired, Steph. You know what this life entails. How was Dad about you and Hunter?"

"Not happy," she answered. "Can you talk to him for me?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Shane asked. "You've been struggling so hard for your quote, unquote freedom...you're on your own on this one."

"And what are you going to tell Dad about Rinoa?" Stephanie charged back. Shane rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing to tell Dad about Rinoa," he snapped. "And don't think I haven't noticed what you and Hunter have been doing with her." He shook his head. "I'm out of here," he murmured. "I'm going to get myself a good drink, watch a good movie, and forget I'm even hearing this." He grabbed his duffel bag and stormed out of the locker room.

"She won't wait for you forever, Shane," she murmured. She thought about taking a few more minutes, but she realized Hunter was waiting for her. With a sigh, she stood to her feet and made her way out. Shane would have to wait. He was obviously in a lousy mood anyways.

At the club, Rinoa sat alone at the bar while the guys were out on the dance floor with some girls. She was nursing a Cosmo, which was unusual for her. Normally, when she went out, she liked to get good and toasted. She was tempted tonight, but she had this strange feeling that she was going to need her wits about her.

"Can I get you a drink?"

She turned her head to see Kurt Angle standing behind her, dressed in a tight black T-shirt and blue jeans. He sat down beside her at the bar before she could inform him that it was Eddie's seat. "Thanks for the offer," she replied nicely, "but I'm already drinking."

"Pretty Diva like you here, drinking alone? Where's the rest of the guys?"

"Out on the dance floor."

"You didn't want to go out there?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I come for the liquor." They laughed. Kurt ordered himself a cranberry juice. "All American Hero doesn't drink alcohol?"

"Nope," he replied as the bartender put the drink down in front of him. He winked at her and the bartender looked visibly repulsed. Rinoa had to contain her smile. "I don't do a lot of things...I'm more or less a priest."

"Right."

He was silent for a second, before he laughed. "I like you. I feel like I can cut to the chase with you."

"I didn't realize that was a good thing." He smirked.

"What's up after this?"

"Sleep. I have an early flight to catch tomorrow morning."

"How early?"

"Five." She was lying. She wasn't into what Kurt was saying, and there was something about what everyone else was telling her about him that made her uneasy.

"Damn." He couldn't hide the disappointment from his features. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a coffee."

"I shouldn't even be here," she answered. Her gaze went past Kurt's, to the dance floor, where Chris was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow. She shot him a wordless signal by taking a sip of her Cosmo and he gathered Eddie and Perry.

"Rinoa, what the hell are you doing talking to a giant thumb?" Perry asked.

"I think that's Kurt Angle," Chris replied loudly. A few fans turned and Rinoa shot Chris a grateful look as Kurt found himself flocked. Chris gathered Rinoa and she leaned into his ear.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel before the crowd dissipates," she said. Chris nodded and gave her a hug. Perry was blocking Kurt's view as she took off from the bar. Rinoa pushed open the door and relished the fresh air.

She hailed a cab and climbed in, asking the driver to take her back to the hotel. She knew better than to drive with alcohol in her system. Especially as the Women's Champion.

When she arrived back at the hotel, she made her way straight up to her room, thankful that nobody had recognized her. She took the stairs up to her room on the third floor and made her way down the hall to room three fourteen, sliding her keycard into the door. She sighed, opening the door and making her way into the room. She was in the big leagues; and even Kurt Angle's resonating sleaziness wasn't going to change that.

She saw the clock on the nightstand. It was after one. She also noticed a blink on her phone. She had a message. She quickly checked it. It was Shane, room six fifteen. She hung up the phone and went to get into her favorite pajamas, a baby blue camisole with matching shorts. She got into her bed and decided to call Shane back. She hoped he wasn't asleep.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy. Distant. She instantly felt terrible.

"Did I wake you?"

"Rinoa?"

"I just got in."

"No, it's okay," he reassured her.

"Is everything okay?"

He wasn't sure how he could answer. She could sense that this had to do with his ex-girlfriend. "I guess. I just can't sleep. Am I keeping you awake?"

"Remember – I called you. Anyway, it's all fine."

"How was drinking with the guys?" he asked.

"Great, until Kurt Angle showed up." She shook her head.

"What did he do?"

"It's not so much what he did, so much as it was just this feeling I was catching," she replied with a shake of her head. "The guys got a fan crowd around him and I just snuck out the door and came back. I wasn't really having fun anyway."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just wasn't into it. How are you tonight, Shane? What's on your mind?"

He was silent. She heard him exhale, a long, slow breath. "I'm actually not too sure," he admitted. "I guess I'm just a little reflective tonight."

"Reflective about what?" She was pretty sure he was thinking about Amanda; however, she knew better than to push at him.

"I guess...sometimes when I have the time alone, I can't help but think about Amanda. Everything just kind of fell apart. You know that kind of blank feeling...?"

"I know," Rinoa replied softly. "You wonder if it's the end of the line. If there's somebody else, or if there ever will be." She had just had a breakup of her own a few months before. It wasn't on the same level, but she understood the isolation that came with being alone. "I'm not going to tell you to straighten up and focus on the next piece of tail that shows you interest. What I am going to tell you, however, is to just take your time. Pain like this isn't just going to fade out. Regardless of what anybody's going to tell you."

She could sense him smiling on the other end of the phone. "You seem like a wise girl, Rinoa."

"You grow with each experience, Shane," she replied.

"It's just...I feel so guilty for even thinking about another girl," he confided. "It feels like I'm betraying her memory or something."

"What was she like, Shane?"

She could sense his voice starting to crack. "She was my everything, Rinoa," he answered honestly, trying to keep the tears out of his voice. "I don't know how else to describe it. It's that feeling that everything's just so right, and then there's just this...this anger. Like I've been shafted here. Like everything I had planned got ripped away and there's just no way to fix it."

Rinoa's heart broke for him. "Shane, I can't tell you that there's a quick solution to feel better. But you can't feel guilty to move on. You're still human; you still have your needs and your feelings to take into account. I'm not telling you to get over it and rush into something. But just let it go the way it goes when you're feeling up to it."

He was silent. She could hear the labored breathing and the sniffles. "Thanks, Rinoa." She realized how special this moment was. He didn't talk about her with anybody. And here she was, in the throes of early morning, talking him through his grief. "Chris was so right about you. You're really somebody special."

Rinoa felt a blush burn up her neck. "I don't know about that..." Her tone was visibly embarassed. She wasn't one for compliments.

"Don't ever sell yourself short," he told her, sniffling. "I really appreciate you putting up with me in the last month."

"It's not putting up with you," she insisted. "I really do like hanging out with you."

"I'll let you get to bed, Rinoa," he replied, "I've kept you awake long enough."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"As okay as I'm going to be," he assured her. She wanted to ask him more about Amanda, but she knew better than to pry. Especially because it seemed like he really wanted to get off the phone. "Thanks so much for listening to me, Rinoa."

"Call me if you ever need anything," she replied, a soft smile tugging at her lips. A yawn overtook her.

"I will, Rinoa. Get some sleep."

"You, too, Shane." He hung up the phone and she followed suit, turning off the lamp and snuggling deep into the covers. It had been a long day and she couldn't wait to just go home the following afternoon.


	11. An Absent Element

**Chapter Eleven: An Absent Element**

When Rinoa arrived the following week, she found she was a little more refreshed. The couple days off she had had were basically dedicated to plenty of bed rest, exercise and bubble baths.

She was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of bell bottomed, two toned blue jeans, a rhinestone belt looped through the belt loops. Her hair was back in a high ponytail, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Her mind had been on Shane all week; she hadn't seen him since they had spoken on the phone and she hoped he was all right. She wanted to check up on him, but she knew better than to go ask Stephanie about her brother. Rinoa was definitely aware of the whispers going around in the locker room about her and Shane. The Divas were getting ready to blow it wide like an epidemic. She worried about the wrath it would bring down on Shane, and even on her. But she just ignored it. Nothing was happening between her and Shane, and it wasn't anything that was going to worry her.

"Rinoa!"

Rinoa turned to see Trish making her way towards her, dressed in a black halter top with matching knee high boots, trenchcoat and cowboy hat with a glittering baby blue miniskirt. Judging by the outfit, Rinoa assumed she was managing tonight and nothing else. "Hey, Trish, what's up?"

"You seen Shane around?"

"No. Why?"

"He's not here tonight. I just figured you'd know why." Rinoa felt a twinge of agitation well up inside of her, but she brushed it off and let it go.

"I haven't heard from him since I left here last week," she replied. "Anyway, why not ask Stephanie? I'm sure if anyone knows where her brother is, it's her." The look on Trish's face was Rinoa's breaking point. "Okay, Trish, seriously – what is going on between you two? It's like it's a chore for you two to be in the same room together."

"It is for her," Trish replied with a smug smile. Rinoa caught onto Trish's tone.

"Trish...what are you up to?"

"Between you and I?"

"Of course."

"Well, Vince and I...well, we're kind of seeing each other." Trish studied the look on Rinoa's face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I just got a little sick there for a minute," Rinoa replied. "Vince, Trish?"

"Would you keep it down?" asked Trish with wide eyes. "Christ, it's bad enough that Stephanie and Shane know, but I don't need the whole locker room knowing!"

"Does Angle know?"

"He just knows I take meetings with Vince." She shuddered. "I can't wait till I stop managing that guy. He just gives me the creeps."

"You and me both, Trish." They continued to walk down the hallway together. "I wonder if Shane's okay," Rinoa mused. "He seemed a little down last week."

"You know what I think?"

"Blondes shouldn't speak?"

"Bite me," Trish replied and Rinoa smiled. "No. I think you're smitten with Shane O'Mac."

"You can bite me now."

"I think he's smitten with you, too," Trish replied. Rinoa shook her head, recalling her conversation with Shane the week before.

"I doubt that very much."

"What's happening for your night?"

"I get jumped by The Kat in an interview segment and we catfight."

"There's a shot to your cred."

"Tell me about it. Next thing I know I'll be doing a Paddle on a Pole match." The girls laughed.

"Good luck out there with that tonight," Trish replied, disappearing into Kurt Angle's locker room. Rinoa continued down the hallway until she ran into Stephanie McMahon. She was dressed in a black floral print sundress, her hair tied back in a low ponytail. She stared at Rinoa with a surprised expression on her face. Rinoa was trying to read it, but she couldn't quite figure out why she was on the receiving end of the look. Stephanie motioned for the technician to stay still and hold his thoughts for a minute or two before making her way to Rinoa.

"I don't know what the hell you said to my brother last week," Stephanie replied sternly, "But I really need to be extending you the biggest thank you."

Rinoa cocked an eyebrow. She was pretty certain Steph was going to rip her a new one. "W...what?"

"We've all been trying to talk him through whatever's been running through his head, but he just hasn't been into it. We've all been so worried about him."

"He told you I talked to him?"

"Yeah. And he said that he's felt a bit better since."

"Where is he, Steph?"

She shrugged. "He didn't say where he was. Just that he was fine, and that he'd be back next week. Just said he had to sort himself out." Rinoa nodded.

"But he's all right?"

"I'm assuming so. He's sounded better than he has in ages." She shook her head. "I don't understand it. We're his family, and he's talking to new Divas. Don't take offense..."

"None taken. I don't really get it either," she confessed. "I'm just glad he's doing okay."

"Plans for the night, Champ?"

"Catfighting with The Kat." They both laughed.

"You on your way out to the ring?" Stephanie inquired. Rinoa nodded. "I'll walk with you." They began to make their way towards the stage area. "How are you adjusting here?"

"Fine," Rinoa answered. "Not as nervous as I once was."

"That's good. We're like one big dysfunctional family here anyways." Rinoa laughed, making her way up the steps.

_"Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you outta the frame, put your name to shame, cover up your face...you can't run the race, the pace is too fast, you just won't last!"_

The lights flared up, red and purple, pulsating and swirling and the fans roared as Rinoa made her way out onto the stage, staring out in amazement at the thousands of fans who had flocked the arena. Readjusting the Women's Championship on her shoulder, she made her way down the ramp, flashing wide smiles at the screaming fans. She climbed up the cornersteps and made her way into the ring, grabbing the championship in both hands and holding it high for the fans to adore. They screamed for her as she stood, turning in all directions, reveling in the adulation.

She readjusted the championship on her shoulder and grabbed a microphone from Lilian Garcia. She turned her attention to the crowd as the house lights came up and the music faded into silence.

"Wow..." she said into the microphone, laughing softly. "How about that match at Unforgiven?" she asked. The fans cheered. "I did what I said I was going to do to the Billion Dollar Princess and I am now officially the new Women's Champion!" She paused, listening to the fans scream with a wide smile on her face. "I promise you guys, I'm going to be more of a... fighting champion than that two dollar slut." The fans roared. "But, however, we are now past Unforgiven, which means I have to leave the Billion Dollar Princess in the dust and look ahead to the pay-per-view event that is _No Mercy..."_

She was cut off by The Kat's music. She turned, looking offended as the Kat made her way out, dressed in a red vinyl bikini top and black short shorts, her hair covered by a bright red wig.

She climbed into the ring, already armed with a microphone. "In case you forget, Rinoa," she spat spitefully, moving around her, staring her up and down distastefully, "I have been Women's Champion. And I'm here tonight that at _No _Mercy, I look forward to kicking your butt and taking your title!" She finished it with a shove of the shoulders, causing Rinoa to stumble back a little bit. Rinoa straightened up, readjusted her belt and squared her shoulders, bringing the microphone to her ruby lips.

"Need I remind you, _Miss Kitty_," Rinoa snapped, "That you won your title wading around a pool in a dress. You step in the ring with me, and I will show you just what it's like to feel pain." She shoved The Kat back, causing her to fall backwards. Rinoa put down her belt as the Kat leapt to her feet, tackling Rinoa to the canvas. Rinoa rolled her over so she was mounting the Kat, leveling shot after shot on her. Before Rinoa knew it, Jacqueline and Tori were in the ring, Jacqueline pulling Rinoa off of The Kat, while Tori held onto The Kat, who kicked and flailed at Rinoa, who was still, motioning for her to bring it. Tori smirked and let her go and the Kat lunged. Rinoa used Jacqueline for leverage to wrap her legs around The Kat's neck, and Jacqueline let go for Rinoa to hit a headscissors takedown to The Kat. Tori, dressed in a lime green vinyl halter and black pants, made her way to Rinoa, who kicked her in the stomach and hit her with the facebuster. She gathered her title and held it over Tori, only to turn around and receive a hard shot from Jacqueline, taking her down to the canvas.

She sat up in the ring a few minutes later, with Jacqueline's theme blaring in her ears. She gathered her championship and rolled out of the ring, making her way back up the ramp, disappearing behind the curtain. She found it kind of strange that Shane wasn't around to tell her that she did a terrific job. She brushed it off and made her way backstage. Kurt Angle was talking with Trish Stratus.

"Under advisement? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I asked for a match. Cripes on Friday..."

She took a deep breath and rushed past him, hoping that he wouldn't speak to her. She could sense the discomfort radiating off of Trish. She went to the Divas locker room and flopped down on the couch. She was feeling pretty jetlagged and it was catching up to her.

Lita entered the locker room, dressed in a black tank top and baggy tan pants, her red hair tied back in a high ponytail. She saw Rinoa and smirked. "Little tired, are we?"

"Just a tad," she answered with a soft smile. "How's life with the Hardy Boyz?"

"Extreme."

"Touche." Lita laughed and took a seat. "How's it feel to be Women's Champion?"

"Great," she replied. "Nothing like being the marked Diva." Lita laughed.

"No doubt. So what are you up to tonight?"

"Hotel and sleep. I'm so bagged tonight." Lita smiled.

"The side the fans never see." Rinoa nodded in agreement. "They think we look glamorous all the time, don't they?"

"Usually," Rinoa replied.

"So, you've had a few run-ins with Kurt Angle, I heard."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Jeff. He and a couple of the guys went to a club the other night. Said Angle was harassing you at the bar."

"He saw that?" Lita nodded. "He offered to buy me a drink. Tried picking up the bartender, too." Lita laughed.

"Not exactly All-American, huh?"

"The mastermind behind the Olympic Heroes for Abstinence campaign is a pervert himself," Rinoa replied with a roll of her eyes. "Who knew?" Lita laughed.

"You have a hell of a sense of humor, Rinoa," she replied. "I'd watch out for Angle, though," Lita assured her. "The guy is a total weasel. I'd know. We hang out with Edge and Christian and he's usually right behind."

"He rubs you the wrong way, too?"

"Son of a bitch doesn't put his hands on me," Lita mused, irritated, and Rinoa laughed. "No; seriously, the tool tried to grope me one night during a match. It took everything I had not to belt the bastard." Rinoa shook her head.

"Well, good thing I haven't had the shot of getting into the ring with him." Rinoa shook her head, resting a hand to her forehead.

"Just watch out for him," Lita assured her. "I have to go talk to Matt, so I'll see you around. Congrats on your big win."

"Thanks, Lita. Hopefully you and I can tangle up sooner or later."

"You know it." She stood and pulled the ponytail out of her hair, disappearing through the door. Rinoa turned on the TV and watched the rest of the show.


	12. Welcome Back, Shane O'Mac

**Chapter Twelve: Welcome Back, Shane O'Mac**

Rinoa entered the arena, dressed in a black spaghetti strapped sundress with a rhinestone belt around the waist. She wasn't carded in a match; however, she was doing commentary in a tag team match involving her three tag team partners. It was going to be Jacqueline and Terri against Tori and The Kat. She was a little nervous about her first time on commentary with JR and King, and she hoped that she'd be able to come off believable.

She spotted Shane McMahon talking to his sister and Triple H. He spotted her and smiled. She saw him excuse himself from Stephanie and Hunter and make his way over to her. He gave her a tight hug.

"Welcome back. I actually missed you last week," she told him.

"I saw what you did last week," he told her, "And you did great. Are you ready to go for tonight?"

"I'm pretty nervous. I'm not quite sure what being a commntator entails," Rinoa confessed. Shane cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't you do any commentating in WCW?"

"No," she answered. "The announcer's booth was usually reserved for Hogan and the boys." Shane nodded; he had been a teenager when Hogan had reached his pinnacle in the company, and he had to admit that he sympathized with his father's frustrations with the Hulkster more than Vince could ever comprehend.

"You'll do fine. There's a direct line that feeds you your lines, so you just basically copy what's being said. React and be natural with the announcers, and otherwise you should be fine." She nodded.

"Have I ever told you you're way too nice to me?" Rinoa asked. He smiled.

"I try. Now get out there, and kick some ass." She laughed.

The four Divas were standing in the ring, getting ready for their match. The Kat was dressed in a sequined tube top and short shorts, knee-high black boots and a black wig on her head. Tori was dressed in a green halter top that exposed her midriff and black bell bottoms, while Terri was dressed in a black pantsuit with a rhinestone belt and Jacqueline was dressed in green. The quartet were standing around, staring each other down as the referee was preparing to start the match.

The arena lights went out and the red and purple lights began to swirl, causing the fans to scream.

_"Forfeit the game, before somebody else takes you outta the frame, put your name to shame, cover up your face – you can't run the race the pace is too fast, it just won't last!"_

The lights kicked up and strobed as Rinoa made her way through the curtain, the Women's Championship on her shoulder. The quartet were staring, agitated at Rinoa's presence, however, Rinoa just offered them a smirk, making her way down the ramp and around the ring, waving at her opponents and Tori before taking a seat beside Jerry Lawler.

"Oh, my God, JR!" she heard King shout as she put the headset on her ears. "Look who's joining us! It's the Women's Champion."

"Stay calm, King, and for the love of God, keep your hands above the table," JR replied.

"Wow, that's a mental image I didn't want to think of," Rinoa replied with a laugh. "Thank you, JR."

"What brings you out here, beautiful?" King asked as the referee motioned for the bell to be rung.

"I thought I'd come out here and scout my opponents and enjoy some good old fashioned wrestling," Rinoa replied. Terri Runnels and The Kat started off first.

"Well, you might have to wait a while," JR informed Rinoa. "Because the two lovely ladies in the ring aren't the most technical."

"Rinoa, what's your prediction for the match at No Mercy?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Rinoa asked. "I am walking in as the Women's Champion, and I am walking out of No Mercy as the Women's Champion. And if those girls don't like it, well that's just tough for them now, is it?"

She saw King smirk at her response. She felt herself easing up. She smiled and relaxed, chatting with the two and watching the match.

When it was over, and Jacqueline and Terri were victorious, Jacqueline stood in the ring, facing Rinoa, and she motioned around her waist, pointing at the Women's Championship. Rinoa snatched her title off of the table and climbed onto the table, holding her championship high. The fans roared. She flashed Jacqueline a smirk as Jacqueline and Terri left the ring, and the four Divas made their way up the ramp. Rinoa stepped down from the table with Jerry's assistance and made her way to the backstage area.

Emerging through the curtains, Shane flashed her a wide smile. Vince was standing there as well, considering he was the one feeding her the lines through her headset.

"You did terrific tonight, Rinoa," Shane replied. Vince smiled.

"You gotta loosen up out there, Rinoa," Vince replied with a laugh. "You looked so nervous out there until the headset came off. Haven't you ever done commentary before?"

"No," Rinoa confessed. "Women didn't commentate in WCW." Vince nodded, trying to remember when women were behind the announcers table. He couldn't think of one.

"Well, just lighten up. We think you're doing terrific here. Has my son Shane told you the finish for the match this weekend?"

"No. Am I keeping the championship?"

"That you are. We're going to have you lose it at Armageddon to Lita." Rinoa was taken aback. She would have a pretty decent title reign. "What's the matter, Rinoa? Speechless?"

"Kind of," she admitted with a laugh. "I didn't think I'd hold onto the title this long."

"You're one of the best Divas we have," Vince replied. "Why wouldn't we give you a decent reign?" Rinoa had to admit she was constantly embarassed by the praise. She hated the idea of being held on a higher pedastal than the other Divas, and the other Divas taking issue with it was a huge fear that she had.

"Come on, I'll walk with you to catering," Shane said, ignoring the stare his father was giving him. She noticed the stare Vince was giving her and nodded with Shane, happy to be out of Vince's presence. She was pretty sure that Vince had heard the whispers going around backstage about Shane and Rinoa. They exited the Gorilla area and made their way into the backstage area.

"I think your dad hates me," she replied. Shane laughed.

"I doubt that very much," he told her. "I'm just sure that he's heard the whispers. It's like heaven forbid a guy and a girl are friends here. He was looking at Chyna like that a couple months ago because there was whispers about her and I too."

"When did that stop?" she asked.

"When you arrived."

"Oh." He stopped her. She stared at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"I just want to say thank you for everything," Shane told her. "I really appreciate it."

She dismissed it with a wave, and they fell into step together towards catering. "Don't worry about it. It's what friends do." She smiled. "I'm actually really flattered that you felt comfortable enough to talk to me about it, considering you don't really know me all that much." She shook her head. "I know this sounds kind of stupid, but it actually felt kind of strange not having you behind the curtain last week." Shane laughed.

"I'll be sure to be here every week then," he told her. "When I can," he added.

"You don't have to do that. Where did you go last week anyway? Stephanie said that you didn't say a word about it."

Shane shrugged. "Not really any of my sister's business anyway. Thing you have to know about Steph – she has to be in control all the time. She struggles for it. She has to know everything, and it drives her absolutely crazy when she's the last in line to know."

"Where did you go?"

He sighed. "I told everyone I was going on vacation for a week, and in all honesty, I locked my doors, closed all my blinds and just sat at home and put things in perspective."

Rinoa was kind of surprised by his idea of a vacation. "Did it work?"

Shane shrugged, grabbing a bottle of iced tea. "More or less. So what are you up to tonight?"

"Tonight...nothing. Why?"

"Going drinking with the Deadman, the Big Red Machine, Big Show and Jericho. You should totally come with."

"Jericho's coming out?" Rinoa was a little surprised. Chris hadn't mentioned anything.

"Yeah. Big Show talked him into it...well, I kinda helped. But still – we're looking to have a blast tonight. I haven't gone out drinking in ages."

"How long?"

"A couple months. I've been a little isolated lately." She nodded. He didn't need to say anymore, and for that he was thankful. "So are you going to come out?"

"I think so," she said with a smile. "Am I overdressed for a night out?"

He looked her up and down. "Nah," he replied with a shake of his head, "You look terrific."

"Thanks." Shane spotted Big Show down the hall. She hadn't yet spoken a word to him. His size completely intimidated her, and she would openly admit it.

"Have you met Show yet?" Shane asked. She shook her head.

"All he has to do is lift his foot and I'd be crushed under his shoe," she informed him. He laughed.

"Show's got a big heart. Come on. Hey, Show!" Shane called out, approaching. He turned to face Shane and Rinoa and she was almost struck breathless by his size. She had to look up at him from her five foot five inch stature. He laughed.

"Don't look so afraid," he told her with a laugh. He looked at Shane. "She coming drinking with us?"

"Yeah. Word of advice, she doesn't do Jager too good," Shane said with a laugh. Rinoa blushed and Big Show chuckled.

"What are you thinking, Shane?"

"I'm thinking it's a kamikaze night."

Big Show groaned. "You are one suicidal motherfucker, you know that?"

"What...what are kamikazes?" she asked. Big Show saw Shane's face light up and he groaned.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said. "I'm gonna go round up the other guys. Show – keep an eye on Rinoa." Rinoa's eyes widened and Shane flashed her one of his charming smiles before taking off to track down the Brothers of Destruction.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Big Show informed her, laughing. She relaxed a little bit.

"What is a kamikaze?"

"It's made with vodka, triple sec and lemon lime juice," he explained. "I warn you now – in advance while Shane-O's not here – seriously, don't let the son of a bitch talk you into a SoCo kamikaze?"

"What's that?"

"Southern Comfort in place of the vodka." She nodded. "I'm amazed that you're so unaware of alcohol, considering you've been around the world."

"I'm not a huge drinker. I really only drink with Chris anyway."

"Well, you gotta watch out for Shane. He's a competitive SOB, and he won't stop till he drinks the place under the table."

"Good to know. What kind of drunk is he? Just so I know what kind of night I'm in for."

Big Show laughed. "You got nothing to worry about. You're drinking with giants."

She smiled. She felt herself loosening up a bit with Big Show, despite the fact he towered over her by almost two feet. "What's the Brothers of Destruction like?"

"You haven't met Taker and Kane yet?"

"Not yet. I've seen them around...I've always been such a huge fan...but I've just been too nervous to go talk to them." He smiled.

"All those years in the ring, and you're starstruck by a bunch of colleagues?" he teased. She shook her head.

"These guys have done so much in their career. They've really busted their asses here when Bischoff overlooked them. These guys aren't big money contracts; they're passionate guys. And they're just...amazing."

"The guys WCW had no idea what to do with," Big Show agreed. He had already departed WCW when Rinoa had arrived in April 1999. He looked down the hallway and smirked. "Finally," he said with a wink, "Here comes the cavalry."

Rinoa turned around and the sight had to be seen to be believed. Shane was front and center, looking impeccable in black, with the Undertaker behind him to the left, and Kane behind him to the right. They towered over Shane and Rinoa looked absolutely starstruck as they approached.

"Close your mouth," Big Show whispered to her, "You'll attract flies." She blushed and Big Show laughed as the guys approached.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked.

"Nothing," Rinoa answered quickly, shooting a death glare at the Big Show. "Absolutely nothing...Can we get going now?"

"Wow. In a rush to get out of here or what?" Kane inquired.

"Well, I've got to catch an early flight tomorrow, so if I'm getting plastered, we might as well get me calling it a night as soon as possible." They laughed at the logic.

"How long do we give her till we give her a lift home?" Taker asked, a smirk tugging at his features.

"Rinoa? Oh, fuck – she'll be calling it a night by ten – midnight tops."

She turned to see Chris standing behind her, dressed in a glittering silver shirt and leather pants. She burrowed her face and spoke with each word dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks for the confidence, Jericho."

"Anytime, babe," he said, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get this show rolling." The guys all laughed, asking Rinoa how she put up with such a pissant like Jericho as they made their way towards the back exit of the arena.


	13. No Mercy 2000

**Chapter Thirteen: No Mercy 2000**

A couple weeks after the hangover she received (yet again) from a night out of drinking, Rinoa was ready to defend her Women's Championship. The plan was for her to score the pinfall over Tori. Unfortunately, after the match, she was going to be jumped by a returning Ivory, putting her in a program against Right To Censor until after Survivor Series, where they would put Ivory and RTC in a program with Chyna, which would culminate at WrestleMania. The plan was for Lita to drop the title to Ivory on an episode of Raw prior to the Royal Rumble, leaving her title reign as something that was almost transitional. Lita didn't seem fazed by that, and neither did Rinoa; Lita was a talented Diva who had helped revolutionize the Divas division, so Rinoa was pretty sure she'd have more than one title reign...unlike the Kat. Rinoa wasn't quite sure what she had against the Kat, but the woman just drove her insane. She'd never let anybody know that though. She always prided herself on being a consummate professional.

She had dressed in a pair of black bell bottoms and a black sleeveless top that exposed her midriff. Her hair was in braided pigtails, her makeup dark, her lipstick earthy. Shane had come to the locker room to tell her to break a leg and had helped her fasten the Women's Championship around her waist. She turned to him.

"Do I look all right?"

"Impeccable. As usual," he told her with a smile. Over the last few weeks, they had become closer than ever, always talking on the phone with one another and hanging out before, during and after the shows. Chris was starting to become closer with Shane as a result.

There was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Rinoa called out. The door swung open and a technician poked his head in.

"You're on in about five." She nodded and he disappeared. Shane linked his arm through hers.

"I'll walk you to the stage," Shane told her with a smile. "Gives me an excuse to have a beautiful woman on my arm." She laughed, allowing him to lead her out of the locker room. Stephanie was standing with Triple H and she shot them a glance, cocking an eyebrow. Rinoa tried to avoid Stephanie's gaze and just walked with Shane towards the stage.

"Good luck out there," Shane told her, releasing her arm. She smiled.

"Thanks, Shane."

"I'll be right here when you come through that curtain." She smiled. He was her biggest fan, and it was something that flattered her.

The Kat's music started first and she made her way onto the stage, dressed in a pair of black short shorts and a black bikini top, her feet adorned with black boots. An electric blue wig covered her hair on this night in particular. She made her way down to the ring, waving and blowing kisses to the fans, many who were baffled at the idea of The Kat holding the Women's Championship again. Most of them had more or less dismissed her as just a filler in the fatal four way match. She climbed into the ring and posed for the crowd.

Run DMC's "Three Kings" started and Tori walked out, her strawberry blonde hair waved around her face, dressed in a green tank top and black pants. She walked briskly towards the ring. The fans hated her, still despised her for leaving Kane for X-Pac. It always made Rinoa laugh at how serious some of the fans took the storylines.

Jacqueline's theme was next and she made her way out, smiling and waving at the fans. She was dressed down in a green two piece outfit with black boots and black kneepads, her black hair back in a high, braided ponytail. She climbed into the ring and the three girls eyed each other warily. The lights went out in the arena and the fans began to scream as Mike Schinoda's rap boomed over the speakers.

The lights kicked up and Rinoa made her way up, stopping to pose at the top of the stage with a wide smile on her face. She made her way down the ramp, high fiving with fans. No matter how many times she walked through that curtain, the feeling that overtook her was surreal. She climbed up the ringsteps and climbed into the ring, the referee motioning for the women to stand back as Rinoa stood on the second turnbuckle. She jumped down and turned, taking the championship off and handing it to the referee. She inched closer to the women as the referee held the championship high in the air. He motioned for the bell to rang and the four charged at each other, brawling, trading shot after shot,

The match wasn't half as captivating as Rinoa hoped, but she pulled out some of her high flying moves that she hadn't used since her time overseas. The fans were roaring and shouting and cheering, split between Rinoa and Jacqueline. The match ended when Rinoa hit a moonsault on Tori for the three count. It had been a long time since she had broken out the moonsault and she was worried about messing it up; however, a euphoric wave of relief rushed over her as it connected properly. She pinned Tori and the referee counted the three.

_"You like to think you're never wrong..."_

The fans roared and she held her stomach, kneeling in the middle of the ring as the referee brought her back her Women's Championship. Standing to her feet, she turned in time to take a Samoan Drop from Ivory, who was dressed in a buttoned up white shirt and black pants. As Rinoa lay, sputtering and coughing on the canvas, Ivory stood above her, holding the championship, wide eyed, deranged looking as Rinoa struggled to recapture her breath. The referee motioned for Ivory to get lost and Ivory threw the title down on Rinoa before leaving. The fans were booing as Ivory backed up the ramp, yelling at Rinoa that she was the next contender.

Rinoa was helped to her feet by the referee and she made her way out of the ring. She gathered her championship and adjusted it over her shoulder, making her way towards the backstage area. She turned and raised her championship, causing the fans to scream.

Shane was waiting for her. "Hell of a moonsault," he commented.

"I was worried I wasn't going to connect it right," Rinoa confessed. "I felt like it was all coming down too soon."

"Well, thankfully it didn't," Shane replied with a smile. "So, you up for drinking tonight?"

She stared at him incredulously. "Are you insane? Christ, I've nursed at least four hangovers in the last two weeks. You men are going to destroy my liver!" Shane laughed.

"You don't have to drink..."

"Bull," she said with a wide smile. "I've been doing this for a few years now, and I know how it goes. One drink turns into two, two drinks turn into four and the next thing I know, I'm dancing on a bar counter in nothing but my bra and a miniskirt." Shane smiled at the image and she slapped him in the arm.

"Ow!" he said, flinching. "For a Diva, you hit like one of the boys."

"And don't forget it," she told him, a smile tugging at her features. "Now...I'm going to go clean up, because I probably look like a wreck and smell like a dumpster. I'll talk to you tonight?" It wasn't a secret that the two of them always spoke on the phone after the show.

"Of course. Rest easy tonight, Rinoa."

"You too, Shane-O. Last thing I need is to be going to the hospital to see you through liquor poisoning."

"It's a miracle I haven't had that happen...knock on wood." She smiled.

"I'll talk to you later." She flashed him a soft smile, readjusting the championship on her shoulder before walking down the hallway, disappearing from his view.


	14. Right To Censor

**Chapter Fourteen: Right To Censor**

The alarms rang, irritating the fans to no end as Steven Richards, The Goodfather and Val Venis accompanied Ivory out to the ring. She was dressed in a white button-down blouse that was buttoned to the neck with a black ribbon bowtie and a black high-waisted skirt. Her brown hair was back in a tight braid. Her face was contorted into a sick snarl. She motioned for the men to leave her be and they disappeared backstage as she began to spit her Puritan views to the people, who booed her raucously.

_"Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you outta the frame..."_

The fans roared and Rinoa made her way through the curtain, dressed in a midriff-exposing top with flared bell sleeves and a pair of black bell bottoms, the Women's Championship over her shoulder. She stood at the top of the ramp with a microphone in her hand as the music faded.

"I'm so very, very sorry to interrupt, Ivory," Rinoa said sarcastically, pacing back and forth along the stage. "But to be completely honest, I don't think there's a single thing that the fans want to hear you say." The fans cheered. "Ivory, I don't know who you think you are, but with all due respect, you can drop the morality act. What I want to know is why the hell you attacked me like some coward last night."

"Because I want a shot at that championship," Ivory snarled, approaching the ring rope.

"Well, I hate to tell you, but you're not the next contender. Lita is the next contender, and if you have issues with that, you can take it up with Commissioner Foley." At the mention of Mick Foley's name, the crowd roared. Ivory scowled. She went to speak.

"I'll tell you what, Ivory," Rinoa said. "You want to take a shot at me so bad, how about you and I go one on one tonight, and I guarantee you I'll give you more of a fight than I could have last night." Ivory contemplated her answer. "What's the matter? You high-horsed morality hounds scared?"

"I'm not scared," Ivory snapped. "You're on!"

Rinoa smiled, readjusting the championship over her shoulder. "See you tonight." The music blared and Rinoa disappeared behind the curtain after blowing Ivory a kiss.

Shane was waiting for her when she got backstage. "Rinoa, you look incredible." She flashed him a wide smile.

"You look pretty sharp there, too, Boy Wonder," she teased. "What's up for your night?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"Not on the party scene tonight?"

"I don't think my liver could handle it tonight," he confessed and she laughed. "You know how that feels right?"

"More than you ever know." Shane laughed. "Since you guys got here, I've been worried about my liver. From now on, none of you guys are allowed to take me drinking unless you have a donor liver set up for me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Shane replied with a laugh. "I'm assuming you're not on the party scene tonight?"

"No," she replied. "Chris isn't either, believe it or not. He's running back to the hotel to kiss up to that girlfriend of his." Shane laughed.

"It's amazing. Some of these women never seem to realize just how much they keep the guys in line from hundreds of miles away."

"I don't think they'd believe it if you told them," Rinoa answered. Shane nodded.

"Takes a special kind of person to tolerate this lifestyle, or to have someone living this lifestyle," he mused. She nodded.

"There's a reason I'm still single."

"You ever had to take the relationship test?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, and it didn't work out too well," she admitted. "It's hard for anyone to be okay with the fact that your lover's off for three hundred days a year, doing God knows what with God knows who." She shook her head. "It came down to was I going to give this up to pacify him, or was I going to keep going, and it just came down to this is what I love. And I've been fortunate enough to be successful. I could never give that up. And in the end I realized that it was selfish of him to ask me to do that, knowing I put in so many years." Shane nodded.

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Not really. When we do talk, he's more or less of a prick."

"You ended it?"

"Believe it or not, he did," she answered, tightening her ponytail. They were making their way towards catering. "Told me if I kept traveling, drinking with Chris and doing what I wanted, then it was over. I told him he knew where the door was if that was the case and he left."

Shane sighed. "What was his name?"

"Jake." She shook her head. "He never really was all that supportive of me doing this anyways. I just took everything he said to me and just worked harder. He was kind of my motivation even though he worked against it."

"How long were you with him?"

"Two years. At first he was okay with it, but when the traveling really kicked in and the appearances...well, it didn't take long for his tune to change. When they put me in an angle with Buff Bagwell and Scott Steiner...he lost his mind."

"How did you like working with them?"

"I didn't."

"Ah." She flashed him a smile.

"Can't blame me. They were idiots," she replied. Shane laughed.

"Did you want to come out for coffee tonight with everyone?" he asked.

"I think I'm all right," Rinoa told him. "I'd really rather just go get some rest, take a nice hot bubble bath and get some room service."

"That's a great plan," he commended her. She smiled.

"I have been told that I can be surprisingly coherent sometimes," she answered. "Anyway, I have to get ready for my match, so I'll see you later."

"Bye, Rinoa." He watched as she made her way down the hallway. He smiled; more and more he found himself excited to come to work to see her. He wondered what was wrong with him. With a shake of his head, he went back to the Gorilla area to take his place back with Brisco.

Later on in the night, when the fans were rabidly screaming, "Points of Authority" blared through the arena. They began cheering and when the beat picked up, Rinoa made her way onstage, changed into a black pantsuit with glittering blue panels for bell bottomed sleeves and bell bottoms at the bottom of the pants. A glittering blue belt was hooked around her waist, the Women's Championship over her shoulder. She made her way down to the ring and climbed in.

The sirens began and Ivory made her way out, without the men of Right To Censor behind her. They had a match against a few of the guys who were taking opposition to their high-necked Puritan standpoints. The APA were among them. Rinoa personally liked the APA, just a bunch of fun-loving guys kicking ass and drinking beer.

Ivory got into the ring and motioned for Rinoa's championship. Rinoa held it up to a round of cheers before handing it to the referee.

Shane McMahon stood backstage, watching her match. "You've sure taken a shine to that girl," Brisco told him. Shane nodded.

"She's pretty cool. One of the guys, almost."

"Does your dad know?"

"Of course he knows I hang out with her," Shane replied with a roll of his eyes. "Let me guess: people are talking back here."

"Always." Shane shook his head. "Shane, you know how your father gets about you hanging around Divas."

"I don't understand the big deal," Shane replied. "Rinoa and I are friends."

"If you say so, Shane. Just be careful, all right? This could be dangerous for her, this could be stupid for you, and your father could blow a damn gasket." Shane nodded and motioned for Brisco to just keep watching the match. He had a lot of thinking to do about the situation with Rinoa. He was definitely attracted to her...and he was pretty sure she was attracted to him. But between his father, their careers and the constant speculation, he wasn't sure if it was ever going to work.

Rinoa defeated Ivory and had a standoff with Lita before making her way to the backstage area. Shane wasn't there. It felt weird, as it always did, but she understood he was busy. "Great job out there," Vince McMahon boomed. He was standing where Shane usually stood. She smiled.

"Thank you," she answered, a smile on her face. She wasn't about to ask him where his son was. She made her way past the people and back into the backstage area. She spotted Chris talking to the Hardyz. She made her way over.

"You weren't watching my match?" she asked, putting her lip out into a pout. Chris turned and smiled.

"The Crown Jewel of the Divas Division," he said with a smile. "I don't need to see them all to know you kicked major ass." She smiled a greeting to Matt and Jeff.

"Hi, Rinoa," Matt said with a smile. "You look terrific tonight."

"Thanks. How is it tangling with the big names?" Lita was in a program with Stephanie now, and it roped in Steve Austin and Triple H.

"It's pretty cool," Jeff said, tossing a blue strand of hair behind his shoulder. "Tonight we're up against the New Age Outlaws."

"Good luck with that," she told them. "You have your work cut out for you."

"Don't we know it," Matt said. "By the way, if you're looking for Shane, Stephanie and Hunter had a fight, so he's off with her."

Rinoa blinked. "I wasn't. But good to know."

"Sure," Chris said. She shot him a look as Matt and Jeff chuckled, walking away. She shook her head.

"Thank you so much for not playing the part of the rumor starter," she said sharply. Chris smiled, and wrapped her into a hug.

"Jesus, Rinoa, lighten up," he said. "It's not like it really matters." She sighed; she knew better than to argue with Chris Jericho. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going drinking back at Team Xtreme's hotel room," he said. "Wanna come along?"

"Nah. You guys have fun."

"Turning down a night of drinking, Rinoa? You feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a matter of the jetlag catching up to me." She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm going to go clean up and head out for the night. Don't get too wild tonight; if you do, I'm not bailing your ass out of jail in the morning."

"A friend is with you to the end, but a good friend is the one sitting beside you in a jail cell saying, 'Man, we fucked up'." Rinoa laughed.

"Touche, Jericho. Touche." She gave him a hug. "Have a good night, all right?"

"You too. And don't take everything so personally." She nodded and flashed him a smile before taking off down the hallway. He just watched after her. He knew that she had feelings for Shane. But being the boss' son opened up a floodgate of complications that he knew she wasn't ready to touch.


	15. Breakfast

**Chapter Fifteen: Breakfast **

Rinoa made her way downstairs to the hotel room restaurant. Chris was there sitting with Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit and Tazz. He spotted Rinoa, dressed casually in a floral print halter top and a denim skirt and waved for her to join them. She flashed him a smile and made her way through the maze of tables towards the guys.

"Good morning, mamacita," Eddie said as she sat down.

"Morning, Eddie. How's it going?"

"It's going," he replied. "How about you?"

"Tired. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Shane talk your ear off again?" Chris asked. She flashed him a look.

"No. He didn't call last night."

"It's probably why you didn't get any sleep last night," Benoit snickered, sipping his coffee. She shot Jericho a look and Chris chuckled. "Jesus, lighten up, Rinoa. It's just...a variation in your routine. You probably waited up for his call, he didn't call and you passed out." Rinoa clamped her mouth shut; it was exactly what happened. Chris smiled as the waitress approached. "Yeah, I thought so," he murmured. She bit the inside of her cheek and hit a chuckling Chris Jericho in the arm.

She spotted Shane enter the restaurant. He didn't see her; he wasn't looking for her. He was going for breakfast with his family. They were seated at a table towards the entrance, Stephanie and Hunter and Vince and Linda. Vince and Hunter were going over storyline plans, Rinoa knew that, because Vince was still a touch salty about the relationship he and Stephanie were developing. Shane went and sat down in a chair beside his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rinoa turned her attention back to her table.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Jericho asked.

"I'm good," she replied, feeling a blush crawl up her cheeks as the waitress approached and they ordered breakfast.

"What's the matter, Rinoa – you chicken?" Eddie taunted.

"No...I just don't want to go interrupting him when he's having breakfast with his family."

"Hunter's doing it," Jericho replied.

"Christopher Keith Irvine, you're impossible," she said with a roll of her eyes. He leaned over and hugged her awkwardly.

"You know I am, but we do it because we all love you."

"Keep telling yourselves that."

"Come on, Rinoa. Be honest – we know that there is something up with you and Shane," Tazz said. "It's written all over his face. Half the time he talks about you."

"I wouldn't know anything about that," she replied, blushing again. She wished the guys would just drop the subject. She knew she asked for it by agreeing to sit with them in the first place. "Look, I know how stupid it is to get romantically involved with a McMahon. If anything were to happen, my career would be screwed here. I'm not willing to sacrifice that. Now, can we please just drop the subject. I would really like to be able to have one breakfast here with friends that doesn't turn into the Shane O'Mac Interrogation Hour." The guys all laughed and Tazz sipped his coffee. She shook her head as a waitress brought her some orange juice. Her eyes kept darting back to the McMahons table. She was starting to wonder if she had done something to upset Shane, if she had said something. Her mind started to race, trying to think about what she could have possibly said in the last couple days that would have possibly upset the guy.

"What's that?" Jericho asked. Her eyes snapped over to him.

"What's what?" Tazz inquired as the waitress approached with a tray of breakfast. She assured Chris, Eddie and Rinoa theirs would be along shortly.

"Do you smell smoke?" Jericho asked.

"Breakfast doesn't look burnt," Eddie said.

"No, but Rinoa's been thinking," Benoit replied and the table burst into a fit of laughter while Rinoa blushed for the hundredth time that morning.

"Benoit, don't encourage him." They laughed as another waitress showed up with the rest of their breakfasts. Rinoa had ordered waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. "So are you guys staying around today, going home, or flying out to the next city?"

"I'm flying home," Tazz said. "I want to be with the wife and the kids for a day or two before I'm back in the throw of things." She nodded.

"I'm heading home," Benoit replied and Jericho nodded. Eddie also said he was on his way home.

"How about you, Rinoa?"

"I was thinking of just flying out to the next city," she answered. "I don't see the point in flying across the state for a day before I have to be back out here for a WWF New York appearance. So I'm just hopping the plane to New York tonight so I can make the appearance on Thursday and then drive up to Albany for the house show on Friday."

Chris' face burrowed in concern. "Are you sure you really want to do that?"

"Look, Chris, it's not like I have anyone who's going to miss me at home. Anyway, there's no point in flying out tonight if I have to fly back out tomorrow. It'll give me a chance do some clothing shopping anyways."

"Fine, but if you need anything, call Tazz."

"I'll be fine, guys. It'll be like a mini vacation." The guys laughed and dug into their breakfast, Eddie, Chris and Tazz all talking about new things their children were doing. Rinoa and Chris shot each other a smile before returning to eat. These were the moments on the road that she lived for. Sometimes, she had nothing else.


	16. A Day In New York

**Chapter Sixteen: A Day In New York**

Rinoa woke up Wednesday morning in her hotel room in New York. She remembered when she had first started out in the industry and how she would panic every morning when she woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding. She had been so young, precocious, only eighteen, first time away from home. Her family had been supportive; telling her to take it easy, and remember that they loved her...and that she'd be home soon. She always had them to call whenever she was lonely. But with each passing trip, and the busier her schedule got, the phone calls became less and less frequent. She sometimes felt guilty about it, but her family told her not to worry about it. They understood. She was doing what she loved and she was devoting her life to it.

Peeling back the covers of her blankets, she got out of bed. She had a big day ahead of just resting and relaxing. She was going to go shopping, get some new clothing and some new lingerie and then she was going to hit a gym before winding back to the hotel for a night of room service, television and a long, hot bubble bath.

She dressed in a white T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans with a thick white belt. She brushed her hair quickly and threw it back in a high ponytail before adding a touch of mascara to her lashes and gloss to her lips. She slid on a pair of running shoes, gathering her keycard and her car keys before making her way out of the room.

The New York streets always captivated her. The magnitude of it was nothing she had ever seen in Canada. The high skyscrapers, the towers, the giant video in Times Square. She passed WWF New York and smiled; she'd be there the following night to answer questions and cut a promo about her upcoming match with Lita at Survior Series. The entire media blitz that she had become a part of upon her WWF arrival had surprised her. It was overwhelming. The Today Show, Live with Regis and Kathie Lee, ABC News. Everyone wanted a piece while the oven was hot.

She thought about stopping for coffee after shopping. She knew she wanted to hit a gym, but if she didn't get the time, she knew it wasn't going to hurt her to miss a day. As it was, she worked out five times a week for an hour. But she still at least wanted to get half an hour on a treadmill.

She began to walk through the crowd, past WWF New York when she crashed into somebody. "Oh, sorry..." she said, looking up to meet the wide eyes of Shane McMahon. "Shane? What are you doing out here?"

"Well, for one thing; I live here, and two, Dad needed me to do some menu approvals," he said. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What about you...don't you live in Canada?"

"California," she replied. "I moved out there a couple years ago." She shook her head. "I didn't see a point in flying home when I had to be back out here tomorrow, so I thought I'd just come out early and do some shopping and some working out."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. She scoffed.

"I'm sure that you really want to go shopping with little old me," she said sarcastically. "I'm picking some stuff up for shoots, appearances and stuff."

"If you're okay with having me around for a second opinion, I'm fine with coming with."

She was a little iffy at the idea of him being there for her lingerie shopping and she supposed she could put it off, but she shrugged it off. Her line of work was going to require her to be wearing that stuff in front of millions of horny teenagers...what was Shane McMahon? She smirked at the thought.

"Fine, Shane O'Mac, you can come with me. I need to talk to you anyways." They began to make their way down the crowded sidewalk.

"Oh? What about?"

"Did I upset you or something last week?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"I don't know. I kind of have this feeling like you're mad at me or something. I haven't really heard from you this week."

"Dad's been heaping the work on me," he explained. "And he's been asking me a lot of questions about you...more or less wigging out about the rumors backstage."

"Oh." Her tone sounded hurt, and for a minute, Shane felt terrible about being so honest with her. "You know, Shane, maybe it is better if we don't really hang out anymore..."

"No, Rinoa..." He sighed. The entire situation was complicated. "Look, you're one of my close friends, and I'd crawl over an acre of broken glass for you. I'm just worried about how all these fucking rumors are going to affect you. I know it's not easy. The whispers are already starting about Hunter amassing power. I don't want things to become stressful for you."

She shook her head. She could feel tears burning behind her eyelids. Why did things have to be so complicated? She understood the business was about image, and they both had to put their image first. But he had provided her with a sense of comfort and friendship that she hadn't gotten on the road. Sure, Chris provided her with a lot of fun and friendship and whatever she needed because she was so young, but she wasn't naive. She knew he had a life that didn't necessarily involve her and she always felt as though she were intruding.

Shane sensed her thoughts. "Hey. I'm not saying we can't hang out. I'm just saying that it might not be as much right now. Until the heat dies down, all right? I'm thinking about you here – I don't want to make your work difficult." She nodded; she understood. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she rested her head on his chest. The feeling felt right, and something told her to pull away before the feelings began to stir strongly, but she didn't pull away. She stood in the middle of the street, clutched tightly in his embrace.

He pulled back. "Now let's go get you some new stuff to wear for the shows, okay?" She nodded, forcing a smile on her face. She had fallen head over heels for Shane McMahon and she knew that it was the stupidest thing she could have done.

They walked into a small clothing store called Saturn's Rings and Rinoa was taken with the little place. Shane felt a little out of place when he realized that he was the only guy in the store.

She was approached by a young raven-haired girl, but she assured her that she could find stuff on her own just fine. The woman eyed Shane as if he were a piece of meat and Rinoa stifled a giggle as she made her way back behind the counter.

"What?"

"Did you see the way she was looking at you?" she asked, her tone hushed. "I think she wants a piece of you." Shane laughed. He stalked past her and pulled a dress off the rack. It was strapless, with a corset top and an A-line skirt. The color was emerald green. He turned to her and held it against her.

"I think you should try this on," he told her.

"It's green..."

"Rinoa, no more black." She laughed. "I'm serious," he told her. "It seems like there's nothing but black in your wardrobe, so you're going to try this on. I think the green is going to bring out those beautiful eyes of yours." She laughed and she took the dress with a roll of her eyes. They went through the rest of the store, with Shane picking all sorts of bright colors for her. It was a moment that she enjoyed; she liked having his opinion and he always had a reason for why he picked the outfits he had picked. When the shopping trip was over, she loaded the stuff into the back of her car and they made their way across the street to another store.

Shane stopped in his tracks. She turned and looked at him. "What's the matter, Shane?" she asked innocently.

"You know what kind of store we're about to walk into, right?"

"Yeah. I needed to pick up a couple things for some Divas shoots and stuff," she answered. "Unless you don't want to give me a second opinion here, I'll just have to pick all black..."

He stalked past her, into the store. "You're evil, Rinoa Fielder. Pure evil." She laughed and walked into the lingerie store with Shane McMahon.

To his credit, he kept his composure and even helped her with a few things. She explained what her style was like and he found some nice things. But she knew that he was embarassed to be there. It kind of filled her with satisfaction to watch him squirm.

Shane was relieved when it was over, and he was even more relieved that she hadn't shown him anything they had picked out on her. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to handle it. After they loaded the last of the stuff into the car they went for a coffee. Shane ordered lattes and brought the cups back to the table.

"Thanks, Shane," she replied, taking a sip as he took his place across from her. She smiled. "How long have you been living in New York?"

"About a year now," he replied. "I like it here. I've always been into the big cities." He took a sip.

"Let's not tell your dad about our last stop, okay?" Shane laughed and a smile crossed her features. "On top of that, let's not tell anyone. I'd hate to imagine the rumors that would start there."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Oh, man, could you imagine?"

"It's kind of ironic that Dad has such an issue with us hanging out with the locker room," Shane mused, sipping his latte, "Considering he's carousing with Trish." Rinoa looked up at him, momentarily taken aback.

"You know about that, huh?"

"Who doesn't?" Shane replied dryly. "It's not the first time my dad's done stuff like this to my mom. I just find it ironic Steph and I are getting chewed out over you and Hunter and he's off doing things that I don't even want to think about with Trish."

"It is kind of ironic, isn't it?" she replied with a smile, sipping on her drink. "I've never really thought of it like that."

"So are you flying home for Christmas?"

"I was thinking about it," Rinoa answered. "My mom's always been a total Nazi when it comes to where I am at Christmas." Shane laughed. "How about you?"

"Mom and Dad's," he said. "With Stephanie...I'm curious about whether or not she's going to bring Hunter home. She's really pushing for Dad to accept this and he's just not getting his head around it."

"Do you blame him?"

"Nah," Shane said with a shake of his head. "We all grew up in this business and we know what it entails. Dad just doesn't want to see us get involved with that. We know the dark side." She nodded. She could understand Vince's apprehensions.

"How are your parents about the idea of you dating a wrestler?"

"They're okay with it, I guess," Rinoa answered. "I've been fortunate that they've always been supportive. Apprehensive, but supportive. I think the first time they heard I was traveling, they were impressed. I was doing what I love and traveling the world. They always told me to just take advantage of it."

"Sometimes it's easier said than done, though, huh?" Shane mused, staring out the window. She nodded.

"Sometimes, when you're overseas though, it's like, just being there is a sight enough." He smiled. She had so much wisdom behind those beautiful eyes of hers. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and they began to talk about Survivor Series, losing themselves in the conversation, oblivious to those around them.


	17. New York, New York

**Chapter Seventeen: New York, New York**

WWF New York was in full swing by the time Rinoa made her way in through the back. There were people as far as her eye could see, crowded in front of the stage, sitting at the tables, ordering dinner with their families, their husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends. She saw Tazz further down at the back of the club, wrapping up his appearance. He had come out with the family just for the hell of it, since his house wasn't all that far away.

She had dressed up nice for the event, wearing the emerald green dress that Shane had picked out for her, her makeup simple, but enough to enhance her beautiful features. She was hooked up and handed a microphone and she flashed the technician, a young man named Chris, a smile before the emcee onstage, Kevin Kelly, announced that Rinoa was here for a one on one interview. She adjusted the championship on her shoulder and stepped through the curtain and made her way across the stage with a wave to the people, who cheered wildly for her. She shook Kevin's hand and took her place on a nearby couch.

"Welcome to WWF New York," Kevin replied. "Have you been here before?"

"Honestly, no," she answered with a soft laugh. "This is incredible."

"So, in two weeks, you will be squaring off with WWF's resident Xtreme Diva Lita for your Women's Championship. How are you feeling about that?"

"I'm pretty nervous," Rinoa admitted with a smile. "Lita's a very competent athlete and I know I'm going to have my hands full."

"What kind of strategies do you have going into a match like this, against somebody with the luchadore training like Lita?"

"You just have to watch her matches, study her moves and hope to hell you know how to counter them when the time comes."

"You're an in-ring veteran, having traveled around the world and competed briefly in World Championship Wrestling, but what a lot of people don't realize is that you're only twenty-two. How old were you when you started?"

"Eighteen. I don't think I wanted to do anything else. But my parents made me promise that I'd graduate high school at least. I can't stress enough how important having any sort of education is. The business is so hot right now, and there's so many that want to do this, but only so many who can do this."

"You've known Chris Jericho for a few years now, right?"

"Yeah. We've got this whole brother-sister like thing going on. The guy's a gnat." Everyone laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way though."

"So how has life been since joining the WWF?"

"Terrific. I've never been exposed to something of this magnitude. It's absolutely incredible. And to be walking into Survivor Series, as the Women's Champion, no less, is really a total honor. I've been the Women's Champion on a few continents and in different territories, but there's something so amazing about being the champion on a grand scale like the WWF." Kevin nodded.

"Well, Rinoa, I'm going to end the interview and allow you the opportunity to mingle with the fans a little bit. We all certainly wish you the best of luck at Survivor Series."

"Thank you." She stood up and shook his hand and made her way backstage with Kevin. He showed her the entrance to the main area and she made her way through the door only to be mobbed by a bunch of fans. She broke into a peal of laughter and motioned for everyone to back up and adjusted the Women's Championship.

"Let the woman have some room to breathe, jerkies!"

She smiled and turned. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to fly out early. Get some rest and find the arena tomorrow. How was your 'mini vacation'?"

"Great. The dress is new."

"Very sharp," Chris replied as she wheeled around to model it for him. She smiled. "And it's not black. What's the occasion?"

"Somebody picked it out for me," she replied. A couple fans crowded together with them for a photograph. She smiled. "You're sneaky. I thought you were going home?"

"I did. I just got in. I decided to go out for dinner and I knew you were here, so I thought I'd invade." She smiled.

"Well, it's great to see you."

"Do you want to eat something? Have you eaten?"

"I haven't even thought about it," she answered honestly. "I've just been go, go, go today."

"Well, let's go find a table and have a seat. Maybe we'll invite a couple kids over to the table. Make their night." She nodded with a smile.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." He extended his arm and she linked her arm through it and they began to wade through the sea of rabid fans in search of an empty table. She was relieved to have Chris Jericho with her. It was always nice to have a friend beside her while she was going through the motions, and Chris had always been more than helpful to her. She knew that she would never be able to repay them for all of his kindness, his advice and his friendship.

They slid into a booth and Chris motioned for a family to come and join them. He knew it was going to be a chaotic dinner, but Rinoa and Chris knew that without the fans there would be no career for them. She could barely remember any fan interactions in WCW without some kind of political reasoning behind it. She could barely remember fans who paid much attention to the female's division. But there were many who would approach Chris and tell him that he was being shafted in WCW. Chris knew it, too; putting up with the politics of Bischoff and the NWO, and putting up with the tremendous ego of Bill Goldberg.

Time with the fans was a luxury that Rinoa knew was a rarity. Outside of the quick autographs and the quick pictures, there was never a chance to interact. Dinner with a small group of fans was a great idea, she surmised. It was at that moment, sitting with a family, that she realized just why the WWF built New York and invested in it. And she applauded Vince for his brilliance.


	18. Survivor Series 2000

**Chapter Eighteen: Survivor Series**

Rinoa entered the Ice Palace in Tampa, Florida, the day of the Survivor Series. Kurt Angle was putting up his WWF Championship that he had won the month before against the Undertaker, and Chris Jericho was taking on Kane in a singles match. She made her way past the technicians and the other athletes, offering soft greetings as she made her way into the Divas locker room.

Trish was getting ready, dressed in a black halter top and emerald green glittering shorts with black knee high boots and kneepads. She was putting on her elbow pads when she turned to face Rinoa. She had a six person mixed tag team with T&A against Molly, Steve Blackman, and Crash Holly. She flashed Rinoa a smile. "Ready for your big match tonight?"

She nodded, dropping her bag on a nearby bench. "I'm getting pretty nervous," she confessed. "Always the butterflies." Trish nodded.

"I know. That adrenaline rush," she admitted. "It's the most amazing feeling in the world." She tousled her hair as Rinoa began to pull out some of her in-ring gear. "Good luck out there tonight. I've got to go and get my makeup done."

"Thanks, Trish. See you later." Trish made her way out the door and Rinoa was left alone in silence. She began to change into her gear; a pair of black capri pants with an emerald green sparkling halter. She tousled her hair a little bit for volume and began to lace up her boots. She was nervewracked; Survivor Series was a big pay-per-view. Not on the scale of WrestleMania, but it was one of the big four; between SummerSlam, the Royal Rumble and WrestleMania. The thought of being in a major pay-per-view frightened her, and she didn't understand why. She wanted to treat it like just another pay-per-view, but she knew that Survivor Series had made history, had set history. She took a deep breath and grabbed her championship from the bottom of her duffel bag. She fastened it around her waist and left the room to get her makeup done.

She ran into Kurt Angle, his WWF Championship hoisted over his shoulder. He was already in his red, white and blue singlet, his steel blue eyes fastened on her. "Hi, Rinoa," he said, a smile crossing his features. She forced a smile.

"Hi, Kurt. Good luck facing Taker tonight." The smile was wiped off his face instantly, and Rinoa felt foolish. It had only felt like the natural thing to say.

"You know, I can't figure out why creative hasn't put you with me," he replied. "I mean, could you imagine how powerful we'd be? The WWF Champion and the Women's Champion?"

Rinoa felt uneasy. "I guess they have other plans," she offered lamely. Kurt's features burrowed and she took a deep sigh. "I've got to go get my makeup done. Good luck out there." She scampered past him. She could feel his eyes on her as she made her way down the hallway, but she refused to turn back. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea. The guy was such a predator, and he creeped her out. She saw Trish was with Jane, so she went to Jill and settled in her chair.

"Rinoa, you look great tonight. Green is a terrific color on you."

"Thanks. I had a friend pick it out for me," she confessed, being very careful to omit the name Shane McMahon. "I got reamed out for all the black."

She smiled. "I understand black's a slimming color, honey, but it's all you wear. Anyways, you're slim enough." Rinoa smiled and Jill got to work. Stephanie approached.

"Hi, Rinoa," Stephanie said with that trademark McMahon smirk on her face. She looked over at Stephanie.

"Hi, Steph," she replied. "How's it going?"

"Good. Good. You seen my brother around by any chance?"

"No." Rinoa was careful not to shake her head. "I more or less just got here."

"Okay. If you see him, tell him I need to talk to him. It's really important." Rinoa told her she would and she watched Stephanie disappear down the hallway. Jill shook her head.

"She's a firecracker, that girl. Cute as a bug though." Rinoa smiled. Unlike WCW, it seemed as though everyone was just one big dysfunctional family. It was something she could get into.

When her makeup was finished and she was assured she looked fine, she went to take her place in the Gorilla. Shane was there, running over a few things with Brisco. He looked up and smiled. "Good luck out there tonight."

"Thanks, Shane," she mouthed, a beautiful smile crossing her features.

The electric guitar slammed through the arena. Lita made her way out first, dressed in red vinyl pants and a red vinyl midriff-baring top that had a triangle point. She was moshing, excited, as the fans roared and applauded for her. Two favorites against each other, and Rinoa was pretty sure that Lita was going to get the brunt of fan support. The fiery redhead was so unlike every other Diva on the roster. She listened to punk rock, lived life to the extreme with the Hardyz, and the fans gravitated to her better than they could anyone else. It wasn't that Rinoa was envious or anything; she just knew that Lita had amassed a huge following since leaving Essa Rios. She made her way into the ring and moshed and played to the fans as her music faded.

The lights in the arena dropped and the music began as the lights began to swirl. The fans began to cheer as well and when the lights exploded in rays of red and purple, Rinoa pushed onto the stage, taking off her championship and holding it high. Lita was in the ring, jumping back and forth to jumpstart her cardio as Rinoa made her way down to the ring, slapping hands with fans on the way. She climbed the steps and made her way into the ring, moving past Lita to the second turnbuckle and holding up the championship as the fans shouted in adulation.

The lights came on and Rinoa jumped off the second rope and turned to see herself face to face with referee Tim White. She handed him the championship and he held it up. Rinoa extended her hand and Lita shook it, causing the fans to cheer at the show of sportsmanship.

The match had a slow start, with tie ups and submissions. Lita had a counter for just about every move and Rinoa had a counter for just about every move Lita gave her. Lita attempted a top rope hurrancanrana and Rinoa reveresed into a top rope Frankensteiner. Lita rolled and made her way back to her knees, and Rinoa and Lita stared at each other with smirks on their faces as the fans roared in approval.

"We've got these guys right where we want them," Rinoa told her, motioning to the crowd. "Let's run with it." Lita nodded and they began to wrestle, Lita hitting hurrancanranas and headscissors, while Rinoa broke out every technical move she could think of. The fans were rabidly into the match and Rinoa was glad to prove that there were enough competent women around that could carry a Women's Championship match.

The big finish came when Lita went for the Twist of Fate, only for Rinoa to throw her into the ropes. When Lita bounded back, Rinoa bounded forward and jumped, hitting a hard facebuster that brought Lita down and took Rinoa to her knees. She quickly covered for the three count, and sat on her knees for a few minutes in the middle of the canvas, trying to regain her breath. Lita had given her a major workout. She leaned over. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Lita replied, placing a hand to her forehead. "That was a fuck of a good fight." Rinoa smiled and helped Lita to her feet. The fans cheered at the sportsmanship as Lita took the championship from the referee and placed it on Rinoa's shoulder, holding up her arm for the fans to cheer.

"Next month, that baby's mine," Lita whispered in her ear as she made her way out of the ring. Rinoa smiled. When the time came to drop the title to Lita, she only hoped they had a match that was half as good as this one. She climbed out of the ring and began making her way up the ramp. The instant she got backstage she was wrapped in constant embraces, from Trish, from Shane, from Chris Jericho.

"Jesus, Rinoa – that match was fucking epic!" Chris told her excitedly, hugging her tightly. "You two tore the house down! How the hell are Kane and I supposed to follow _that_?"

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly as she felt herself pulled into the embrace of Kurt Angle. Shane watched her body visibly stiffen and the entire crowd was instantly uncomfortable.

"Congratulations – that was like a gold medal match!" he told her excitedly, hugging her tighter. She shot a look at Shane and bit her lower lip. Her discomfort irritated him. Why didn't Angle get the picture?

"Thanks, Kurt," she said, trying to peel herself out of his arms, but he held onto her tight. She shot a look at Shane, her eyes pleading for help. He smiled.

"Rinoa, my dad needs to see you in his office," he told her. Kurt let her go and she disappeared quickly with Shane. They passed through into the main backstage area and to catering where he grabbed her a water bottle.

"Shane, have I ever mentioned you're a life saver?" she asked. He laughed.

"It was the best I could come up with," he offered lamely. "That was pretty creepy. Not quite crossing the line, but damn close." Rinoa nodded. "That guy just doesn't get the picture with you, does he?"

"No. I've heard from some of the other girls he doesn't get the hint with them either."

"Nope." He shook his head. "That was a hell of a match tonight, Rinoa. You should totally come out tonight. Kamikaze night." She groaned.

"Big Show is right – you are so suicidal," she said with a laugh. "That poor liver of yours."

"What can I say? I'm competitive," he said with a smile. "Come on, Rinoa. Come on out. A huge group of us are going. Taker, Show, Chris, Eddie."

"As tempting as it sounds, Shane-O, I think I'm going to pass on this opportunity this time. I'm planning on a nice bubble bath and some sleep before Raw tomorrow. I'll tell you what though: you crazy SOBs decide to go drinking tomorrow night I'll join you. At least I can sleep in."

"We have SmackDown Tuesday."

"Okay, fine. If you guys go drinking _Tuesday. _Goodness, I don't know how you guys walk straight." Shane smirked.

"Years of practice, Rinoa. That's what it's taken." She shook her head. "Ask any of the veterans here. When you get in this business, you have to learn to drink with the best." They began to walk towards the Divas locker room. She was exhausted. She flashed Shane a smile and he watched as she disappeared through the doors.

Jacqueline was there, cleaned up and dressed down in a pair of sweats with Molly Holly. "Rinoa, what a match," she breathed.

"Just like the old days," Molly replied with a smile. "You've still got it." Rinoa smiled. She and Molly had had some of the most epic matches in WCW women's wrestling history. Rinoa hoped now that they could have some matches and put the Women's Championship behind it. Rinoa dropped herself on the couch beside Molly.

"Lita gave me one hell of a workout. I haven't had a wicked match like that in ages." She shut her eyes and smiled. "I only hope that she and I can top that next month when she takes the title at Armageddon."

"I think you two could do it. Did you see the way the fans were reacting?" Jacqueline asked, sitting down beside Rinoa. She was dressed in a pair of black bell bottoms and a red T-shirt. She shook her head. "The Women's Division here is just getting better and better all the time." Rinoa and Molly nodded in agreement. "So, Rinoa, you heading out with the Boy Wonder tonight?"

"Nah. I'm too tired to be binge drinking." She shook her head. "I told Shane if he wants to take me drinking, he has to have a donor liver lined up for me. I can't even count how many hangovers I've nursed since I've been here." The girls laughed. "I'm serious!"

"So how is Shane?" Jacqueline asked. Rinoa easily picked up on the subtext in her voice. She shrugged.

"He's all right, I guess," she answered. "I haven't really been seeing him around. He said Mr. McMahon's been piling the work on him." The girls nodded, but she could see it on both their faces that they didn't believe her. This was becoming agitating. She stood to her feet and gathered her bags. "I'm going to header out. I want to get some sleep before I have to be up and ready for Raw tomorrow. I'll see you guy tomorrow night?"

"You know it," Molly replied. "Rest easy."

"You too." With that, she disappeared out the door, closing it behind her. The girls hadn't picked up on her annoyance.

Back at the hotel, Rinoa took a long bubble bath, leaning her head back. Everyone seemed to see something between her and Shane, and she was pretty sure there was something there. But she was afraid to admit it. She found herself hating the position she was in. She was attracted to Shane O'Mac. The thought reverberated and repeated in her brain. She knew better than to try anything though. After Jake, relationships had been the last thing on her mind. She had focused on her career, worked that much harder to prove him wrong.

She climbed out of the tub, dried off and changed into a rosy pink nightgown. Brushing her hair, she made her way over to the bed, resting it down on the nightstand. Crawling into the bed, she laid back, turning on the TV, relieved that the night was over. Her nerves had settled, the adrenaline fading into exhaustion. The phone rang. She sighed; it was Shane. She just knew it. With a wide smile crossing her features, she answered the phone.


	19. The Road To Armageddon

**Chapter Nineteen: The Road to Armageddon**

_You love the way, I look at you...while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through..._

Rinoa stood in the middle of the ring, amongst the adoring fans, dressed in a pair of two toned blue jeans and a black T-shirt, her hair back in a high ponytail. She had a wide smile crossing her ruby lips.

"I don't know how many of you guys saw last night," she said happily, "but was that a match or what?" The fans roared. "I have nothing but the utmost respect for Lita, and what we had last night wasn't just a match. It was two great female athletes coming together and raising the bar for future Women's Champions. And for raising the bar, I can't thank Lita enough..."

The guitar kicked up and Rinoa looked over at the ramp, a smile crossing her features. Lita made her way out, dressed in a pair of baggy white pants with a Hardyz T-shirt tied at the waist. Purple fishnet was visible on her arms as she made her way down to the ring. She already had a microphone in her hand. She climbed into the ring and she and Rinoa stood face to face as the fans went insane.

"Rinoa," Lita replied, a smile crossing her features, "you're absolutely right. Last night we had more than a match. But it goes deeper than that. It goes beyond that Women's Championship. You and I – with all our training, with all our travels – it was only a matter of time we crossed paths. And honestly? To me, it's about who's the best Diva. So I'll tell you what. You got me last night, but I promise you it won't happen again. You and me – Armageddon. What do you say?" The second she said Armageddon the fans went insane, almost drowning Lita's words out. Rinoa smiled. She looked around the crowd, who was chanting "one more match". A wide smile crossed her face.

"What do I say, Lita? I say you and me at Armageddon...it's on." She extended her hand and Lita shook it. Lita went to walk away, but Rinoa kept a firm grasp on her hand. Lita turned in time to have Rinoa pull Lita towards her, so they were face to face. "And Lita? May the best Diva win." She released Lita's hand and made her way out of the ring. Lita had a match against Trish Stratus; a bra and panties match, coming up after the break. Rinoa held up the championship and Lita made the motion of a belt around her waist. They were shooting each other cocky glares as Rinoa disappeared behind the curtain and Trish's theme began to blare.

Backstage, Shane was staring at her with an impressed eye. Vince was close behind him. She readjusted the title on her shoulder and she looked over to see Vince applauding.

"That was one hell of a segment, Rinoa," Vince informed her. "You and Lita carried it off very well."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon," she replied. "It means a lot to hear that." Shane flashed her a soft smile and she returned it. "I'm going to go and get set up for the mixed tag tonight with Chris."

"Who are you up against again?"

"Steven Richards and Ivory," she replied. He nodded. "I'm going to go find Chris. Thanks so much for the opportunities, Vince." He smiled and she disappeared into the backstage area.

Vince looked over at his son. "Not following her, Shane-O?"

"Dad, don't even start."

Backstage, Chris was hanging around with Dean Malenko. The two of them were going back and forth, talking about different submission maneuvers. Dean looked past Chris. "Hi, Rinoa."

Chris turned to face his partner, a smile crossing his features. "Rinoa! Hey! Dean and I were talking about that little promo you cut out in the ring. You've come a long way, baby."

She laughed. "Thanks. I appreciate hearing that." She gave Chris a hug. "You ready for our match tonight."

"You know it. You're not wearing that out to the ring are you?"

"No. Goodness, no. I'm actually about to go get ready. Where did you want to meet?"

"Gorilla."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few." He nodded and she disappeared down the hall. Chris turned his attention back to Dean and they continued their endless stream of chatter.

She entered the Divas locker room to find Trish Stratus getting ready with Molly Holly. Trish turned to Rinoa. "Hey you. How are you tonight?"

"I'm great," she replied. "We've got the Armageddon stuff rolling with Lita." She went over to her duffel bag and began rifling through for her gear. "She's waiting in the ring for you, by the way."

"Damn!" Trish gave her hair a flip and took off out the door. Molly shook her head and had a seat, tightening her bleached blonde pigtails.

She disappeared into the shower stalls and changed into her outfit; a black halter top that exposed her midriff and a pair of black bell bottoms. She made her way out and sat down beside Molly, grabbing her boots. She began to put them on, lacing them up quickly.

"You look terrific," Molly replied. "What's your secret?"

"Running around so much." Molly laughed as Rinoa put on black wristbands. She applied a clear gloss to her lips and some waterproof mascara before tousling her hair. "Do I look all right?"

"How about you ask Shane?"

Rinoa groaned and shook her head. "Oh for the love of...that's not going to die down, is it?"

"I don't think it will in the foreseeable future, sweetheart," Molly assured her. "If it's any consolation, though, I don't think it's a big deal. Your business is your business." Rinoa smiled.

"Try telling that to the other hens," Rinoa replied with a roll of her emerald eyes. Molly laughed. "Christ, they have no life of their own, they're worried about what Shane and I are – or are not – doing."

"That's because they don't," Molly replied. Rinoa turned to Molly.

"It's starting to drive me crazy. Vince is catching wind of it and giving Shane hell."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shane hasn't been too much into hanging out with me since Vince has started in on him."

"Rinoa, that's awful!"

"Well, Steph, Trish and Jacqueline haven't been much help here. Every time I say I haven't seen him or whatever, you can see they think I'm lying."

"How often do you talk to Shane?"

"Outside the business...after the shows every week and after the pay-per-views if I'm not out drinking with everyone. He more or less tears me a new one over what I did wrong in the ring. Him and Chris, man – the two of them are my toughest critics."

"You going out tonight?"

"No. I'm more or less into a bowl of ice cream in front of the TV at the hotel. Maybe I'm maturing." She and Molly looked at each other for a minute before laughing. "Right," Rinoa murmured with a shake of her head. "How's life with the Hollys?"

"Hardcore?" They both laughed. "Nah, Bob's a bit rough around the edges with me, but Crash has been a real doll."

"That's good to hear," Rinoa replied, gathering her bag. "I'm going to go see Chris and them and then I'm going to header back to the hotel. When's your flight tomorrow?"

"Noon."

"Want to go get breakfast?"

"You know it. You picking the place?"

"You can pick the place. Hit me up tomorrow morning and let me know where we're going...eight okay?"

"Eight's great. Have a good night, Rinoa."

"You too, Molly. Later." With that, Rinoa disappeared from the Divas locker room.


	20. Triple Threat

**Chapter Twenty: Triple Threat**

The instrumental music started up in the arena and Trish Stratus made her way out, dressed in a black halter top with black shorts and boots, her bleached blonde hair down around her face in volumous waves. The fans were booing her; the relationship between her and Vince had come to light the previous week, leading to Linda McMahon being hospitalized. Trish knew she should be feeling bad; the company was without a CEO while she was heavily sedated and sitting in a catatonic state in some Connecticut hospital. But she didn't. She just shrugged, waved to the fans who were flipping her off and making other obscene gestures as she made her way into the ring and showboated for the hostile crowd. She didn't care; she was more than willing to do anything for Vince. Trish just hoped Stephanie didn't get in her way.

Tori's theme began to play and she made her way out, dressed in a black pantsuit with no sleeves. Her strawberry blonde hair bounced with each focused step towards the ring. She climbed in and stared down Trish, leveling a stern warning to the blonde bombshell to stay out of her way.

The lights went down and the fans cheered. Rinoa made her way out in a red halter top that exposed her midriff and a pair of black bell bottoms, the Women's Championship around her waist. She ran down the ramp, high fiving the fans before sliding into the ring, Trish and Tori parting like the Red Sea to allow her some space. She stood to her feet and shot a glance at her two opponents before taking off the championship and raising it high as the house lights came up.

The familiar electric guitar blared through the arena and the three Divas turned their attention to the top of the TitanTron, where Lita was standing, dressed in a pair of baggy khaki pants and a blue Biohazard shirt that was cut to just under her breasts. She made her way down the ramp and around the ring, making her way to JR and King to commentate as Trish and Tori doubleteamed Rinoa. They were stomping and catcalling at Rinoa as a referee backed up Trish. Trish lunged at Rinoa as the referee backed up Tori, but Rinoa had the wherewithall to grab the top rope, sending Trish sprawling over and to the floor below. Rinoa pulled herself to her feet as Tori approached and threw a punch. Rinoa blocked it and hit back with a forearm. They went shot for shot until Tori launched Rinoa into the ropes. Rinoa came back with a crossbody block. The momentum carried over until she was locked in the pin position. She felt Tori grab a hold of her pants as she struggled to kick, only Trish had hit Tori, breaking the pin.

The match continued back and forth, with Rinoa the constant victim of Trish and Tori's double teams. The Women's Championship wasn't on the line; in an earlier segment, Vince had put the match on Rinoa to "warm her up" before Armageddon in two weeks. It had been at the insistence of Trish Stratus.

Rinoa knew the situation was going to get out of hand, and that people were going to get hurt. She had warned Trish, and Trish hadn't listened. Now, Linda was in the hospital, Stephanie was more or less itching to take a swing at Trish, and Shane was off on his own somewhere, not talking about anything or talking to anyone. It was frustrating.

A hard forearm shot to the face snapped her out of her reverie and she stumbled back into the ropes before battling back, arms swinging wildly in hopes of hitting both Trish and Tori. When Tori fell to the canvas, she ducked a shot from Trish and hit her with a German suplex into a bridge pin for a two count. Tori broke it up by stomping down on Rinoa's stomach.

The match went on for an eternity and Rinoa was surprised that the fans were as into it as they were as the time dragged on. The big finish came when Tori was incapacitated at ringside and Trish was climbing the top rope. Rinoa climbed onto the top rope and hit her with a superplex, knocking the wind out of her. She rolled over onto her chest, draping an arm over Trish, exhausted, as the referee made the three count. Tori pulled Rinoa out of the ring and began swinging at her, prompting Lita to rip off her headset and rush over to Tori. Pulling her around, she leveled Tori with a Twist of Fate on the padding. Rinoa was crouched, clutching the ring apron, trying to catch her breath and straighten herself out. She looked up at Lita, their gazes locked. The fans were going wild, unsure of what was going to happen.

Lita looked at Rinoa. "Should we give these guys what they want right now?"

Rinoa looked around at the crowd, then shot a gaze to JR and King. She shook her head. "Nah. Let's make them squirm until Armageddon." Lita smirked, slowly nodding as she grabbed the Women's Championship. Rinoa made her way to her feet, buckling a little bit before straightening. Lita approached and stuck the title on her shoulder, getting her point across by slapping it hard against her shoulder, causing Rinoa to stumble a little.

"Two more weeks, Rinoa," Lita replied, backing up. "Then that baby is mine." Rinoa smirked, shaking her head as Lita's theme began to play. They kept their gazes locked before Lita turneda way to make her way back up the ramp.

When Rinoa made her way backstage, she found herself enveloped in the arms of Kurt Angle. "Great match, great stuff! You're a total pro!"

"Kurt, let me go...you're...hurting...me," she said, feeling her ribs constricting with the force. He had her in a bear hug. He let her go. She struggled a bit for breath. "Thanks, Angle." With that, she went to make her way into the backstage area, but he grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him, surprise etched on her features.

"Would you be up to going out for coffee with me sometime?"

"I don't know, Kurt. We'll see."

"That's a no, isn't it?"

"You know me too well."

"I'd like to know you more." The gleam in his eye made Rinoa nauseous.

"Well, when that day comes, I'll pick up some rocksalt to spread over the places where hell froze over," she murmured, shaking out of his grasp and stalking down the hallway. Brisco heard the exchange and laughed. Shane was standing behind Brisco, shooting Kurt a death stare. Kurt stared back at him. Of course, Kurt had heard the rumors. But were they true?

Shane disappeared into the backstage area, confirming Angle's suspicions.

"Rinoa! Rinoa!"

She turned around to see Shane and readjusted the title on her shoulder. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're normally not so visibly hostile towards Angle."

"I just get sick of him grabbing at me and hugging me like I'm his girlfriend," she replied with a roll of her eyes. She shook her head. "Never mind me though. What's happening with your mom, Shane? Is she all right?"

Shane took a breath, running a hand over his dark hair. He shook his head. "There's been no change, Rinoa. Mom's still catatonic. Dad's seeing to it that she stays sedated. And I can't do fuck all about it because I'm not married to her. Can you fucking believe that?"

"No, I can't," Rinoa admitted. "I'm so sorry I don't know what to say here, Shane."

He flashed her a smile. "You're just here. That's all I need." She gave him a hug. "I'm not going out tonight...are you going to be awake if I call you?"

"You know I will," she answered. "If you ever need anything, just call."

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I have an appearance at New York again. Why?"

"Would you mind the company?"

"Not really. Why? You interested in invading an appearance with me?"

"You know it."

"Okay. We'll set it all up. New Year's Eve. You and me in New York...it's going to be great." He bid her farewell and went back to the Gorilla with Brisco. Thinking quickly, Rinoa grabbed a water bottle from catering and disappeared into the Divas locker room before Kurt Angle tracked her down again.


	21. Three More Days

**Twenty One: Three More Days...**

Rinoa stood in the ring. She and Lita were forced to coexist as a tag team before their match at Armageddon in three days. They were up against Trish Stratus and Terri Runnels. Terri was once again dressed provacatively, in a tiny red number that exposed just about everything. Rinoa had seen her and fought the urge to tell her, "Put it away! You're a mom, for Christ's sakes!" Trish was dressed in black and red to match her partner. They were going back and forth about who was going to start the match. Rinoa was head to toe in black while Lita was head to toe in white. Lita leaned over to Rinoa as Trish left the ring. "You can start this one."

"Gee, thanks," Rinoa replied sarcastically, shooting her a look that she knew would have the commentators announcing the tension. Lita just stepped out of the ring and she began to circle with Terri. They locked up and Rinoa threw her back down to the mat, laughing. She would never admit it, and she would never take liberties in the ring, but she had a deep dislike for Terri Runnels and her constant refusal to want to get in the ring. She just wanted to stand around, look pretty and get the perks. Stuff like that insulted Rinoa, who had worked for years to get into the company based on her ability.

The match was more or less boring, the fans weren't even into it. Rinoa knew these reactions. The dead reactions. They were the worst reactions to get. But she knew that the fans were scratching their heads raw trying to figure out how two experienced Divas could get stuck doing a tag team match against two women who were inexperienced.

It was quick and painless, the finish coming when Lita hit a moonsault on Trish for the win. The two Divas stood in the middle of the ring, staring each other down as Rinoa held up the title, an arrogant smirk crossing her features. She turned to walk away, only to have Lita hit her with a Twist of Fate and the fans roared. Rinoa lay dazed on the canvas as Lita stood above her, holding her championship up high before laying it on Rinoa's chest. She made her way out of the ring, motioning to the title around her waist before adding a flip of the hair to her theme. Rinoa groggily sat up after about a minute and clutched her title, holding the back of her head in frustration. Lita's theme faded into Linkin Park and Rinoa made her way out of the ring, grabbing her Women's Championship. The fans were still shouting encouragement at her, but she was treating it as if Lita had put a damper on her night.

Backstage was unusually quiet and Rinoa took the time to just walk out into the backstage area, not saying a word to anyone. Her neck hurt. She was just looking to get back to the Divas locker room and getting a pack of ice. She stopped by the trainer's room, where the Undertaker was icing down his bicep, and grabbed an icepack from Dr. Rios. She went directly to the Divas locker room at a brisk pace, hoping to avoid Kurt Angle. Once inside, realizing it was empty, she sat down on a couch, her body leaned forward as she put the icepack down on the back of her neck, releasing a deep sigh as she felt the initial contact of the ice on the back of her neck.

She appreciated the whole moment, but she wished Lita had told her ahead of time that she was going to Twist of Fate her in the middle of the ring. She had to admit though, it did make for good television.

The door opened and Stephanie walked in, her face contorted in a grimace of disgust. "Everything good, Steph?" Rinoa asked after a moment of silence. Stephanie shook her head.

"God no. If my dad wants to cavort with his whores, the least he could do is keep it away from me." She shuddered. "Bleached blonde little slut."

"So, what do you think of Trish?"

Stephanie stopped for a second before her features were scarred with laughter. "Not obvious enough?" She sat down in a nearby chair. "What's up with your neck?"

"Twist of Fate in the ring tonight." Stephanie nodded as though she understood. "What brings you to the Divas locker room?"

"Thought I'd come check up. Shane said you pretty much just walked backstage and didn't say a word to anyone. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted some ice and some peace."

"So you're not mad at my brother?"

"Not unless he's done something," Rinoa replied with a laugh. She looked up at Stephanie. "How's things with Hunter?"

"All right, I guess," she replied, having a seat. "The man is so driven by that championship..."

"It has to be killing him to see Angle with the championship."

"It's killing him just to look at Angle," Stephanie replied with a laugh. Rinoa nodded in agrement. "How's he been with you?"

"Not getting it," she replied with a laugh. "Seriously...I'm running around here like a spy or something because I'm afraid the guy is going to hump my leg." Stephanie roared with laughter. "I can't count the number of times your brother's saved me from his clutches." They both laughed at the idea.

"So how is our Women's Champion otherwise?" Stephanie inquired.

"Not too bad. It's been a whirlwind, but I think I'm finally getting the hang of it," Rinoa replied. "Just as my title reign ends."

"Go figure." Stephanie shook her head. "You going out tonight?"

"No," Rinoa replied. "To be honest, I'm exhausted."

"You still doing that New Year's Eve appearance at New York?"

"Yeah. Unless you guys have something else scheduled."

"No. New Year's in New York." She stood. "Anyways, I should go. Get out of here and track Hunter down before I have to set eyes on Trish. God, what I wouldn't give to rip the bitch's hair out." Rinoa laughed. "I know she's a friend, Rinoa, but she's crossed the line here."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Steph. This is pretty reprehensible." Stephanie nodded. "Just keep me posted. My best wishes are with you guys."

"Thanks, Rinoa." With that she offered a small wave and left. Rinoa just laid back on the couch with the ice melting on the back of her neck.


	22. Armageddon

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Armageddon**

Rinoa arrived at the arena. Tonight was the big night she dropped the title to Lita. Kurt Angle was in the main event; taking on Hunter, Rikishi, Undertaker, Steve Austin and The Rock in a six man Hell in a Cell match. It was guaranteed the main event was going to be brutal, and the odds-on favorite was the Undertaker; after all, the Hell in a Cell was constantly referred to as the "Deadman's Playground". She spotted the Deadman shadow-boxing off in a secluded corner of the arena. She spotted The Rock jumping from foot to foot a small distance away, cameras on him for a pre-recorded backstage segment.

"Hey, Rinoa."

Her shoulders slumped. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She turned to face Kurt Angle. He had the championship over his shoulder. "Hi, Kurt. How's it going?"

"Other than the fact I'm putting my title up in a six man Hell in a Cell? Freaking fantastic." His tone was his usual mixed with blatant sarcasm. She smiled, and he zeroed in.

"So what are you doing after the show?"

"Going back to the hotel. I've got to fly out tomorrow for Raw then I get to fly home for Christmas."

"Where are you flying out to?"

"Canada." Her tone made it clear she wasn't about to divulge any more information to him. She readjusted her bag on her shoulder. "You visiting your family this Christmas?"

Kurt nodded. "What are you doing New Years?"

"I have an appearance. Stephanie set it up." She could see something in his eyes, and it was something she couldn't put her finger on. But it weirded her out.

"Did you want to get together after the show?"

"I don't think so," she replied, a smirk pulling at her features. _Jesus Christ, _ she thought, _is this guy is ever to get it?_

Kurt went to open his mouth, but Chris Jericho and Eddie Guerrero approached. "There a problem here, mamacita?" Eddie asked, draping an arm around her shoulder. Chris watched something flash in Angle's eyes and he cocked an eyebrow.

"No, Eddie. I was just on my way to the Divas locker room."

Chris locked gazes with Kurt. He was starting to creep him out. "I'll walk you," Chris replied. Rinoa caught onto his tone and nodded, the two men leading her away from Angle.

She entered the Divas locker room, flashing a grateful smile at Chris and Eddie. Lita and Molly turned to face Rinoa and smiled. "Hello, future Women's Champion," Rinoa replied with a smile.

"Hello, _former _Women's Champion," Lita replied.

"Touche." The girls laughed and Rinoa dropped her stuff down on a bench. She began rifling through for her things. She pulled out her outfit; a pair of black bell bottoms and a silver spaghetti-strapped top.

"That's what you're wearing?" Lita asked with a disapproving eye. Rinoa shrugged.

"I left the yellow jumpsuit that reads 'I Am Better Than Lita' at home," she replied and they laughed. She disappeared to change.

"How was your flight?" Molly asked.

"Everything was great until Kurt Angle started humping my leg in the main area of the arena." The girls laughed.

"He did not!"

"Close enough. Eddie and Jericho had to save my sorry ass."

"Shane wasn't around?"

"Shut up, Lita..." The girls laughed as Rinoa emerged, carrying her dress under her arm. She placed it back in her bag and gathered her boots and her wrist bands. She quickly put on her wristbands before sliding her boots on her feet. She began to lace them up.

"Kurt's been paying a lot of attention to you lately," Molly observed. Rinoa looked up and nodded.

"Tell me about it. Guy's a gnat. I just can't get rid of him." She shook her head. "Now I know how Stephanie felt."

"She said he kisses like a fish," Lita replied and the girls erupted in fits of giggles.

"The Olympic Heroes For Abstinence campaign is just his bitterness over the fact he's a thirty year old virgin," Molly said, stifling a laugh and the girls erupted into laughter again. Rinoa knew it was mean, but he was just getting on her nerves in the worst way. She stood to her feet.

"So is Shane even here?" Lita asked. Rinoa shrugged.

"He should be. He was flying out right from Connecticut...this whole thing with his mom has him just beside himself."

"How is Mrs. McMahon doing, do you know?" Molly asked. Rinoa shook her head.

"Last I heard, Vince has her sedated in some hospital."

"That's disgusting," Lita replied, unable to keep the disgusted expression off her face. "I can't believe Trish is so okay with this."

"She won't be when Stephanie gets her hands on her," Rinoa replied. The girls nodded solemnly.

The match itself didn't live up to their Survivor Series encounter, but Rinoa and Lita kept the fans excited. The fans just about came out of their seats when Rinoa hit the Twist of Fate on Lita, only to have Lita kick out at two. Lita hit Rinoa with a facebuster, with her kicking out at two. Stealing finishers, taunting, brawling and grappling left the fans in wrestling heaven as the girls switched styles rapidly, Rinoa and Lita keeping up with each other despite their differences in training.

The big finish came when Lita hit a Twist of Fate out of nowhere, followed by a moonsault pin for the three count. Rinoa rolled onto her side, curling up as she waited for the feeling in her stomach to subside. Lita was showboating to the crowd, ecstatic that she had won her first Women's Championship. Rinoa groggily made her way to her feet, clutching her ribs. It didn't feel too good to have a hundred and thirty pounds hit her across her stomach. Lita turned around and froze when she saw Rinoa straighten up, still holding an arm around her ribs. She extended her hand and the fans cheered and applauded.

"You got me tonight," Rinoa replied with a smile. "This is all you."

Lita smiled and shook hands with Rinoa. Rinoa raised Lita's arm and flashed a smile at her friend before she made her way out of the ring.

Backstage, Brisco and the McMahons were excited. She was quick to notice that Shane and Stephanie were keeping a distance away from her father, Shane shooting glares at Vince. Stephanie didn't look as upset and it made Rinoa wonder what was going on with her. She thanked everybody for their compliments and told them to save the real stuff for Lita, who would walk through the curtain in a few minutes. With pats on her shoulders and back, she made her way backstage, Shane quickly following behind.

"Hey – you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"That looked like a hard moonsault she hit," Shane replied, his eyes glowing with concern. She smiled.

"I'm fine. I didn't position myself right."

"Rinoa! Are you all right?"

Shane watched her body visibly stiffen and he looked to see Kurt approaching. Was the guy stalking Rinoa or something. "I'm fine," she murmured through clenched teeth.

"Way to be focusing on your six-way tonight, Angle," Shane told him pointedly, a smirk crossing his features. Kurt shot Shane a stare that took him aback.

"I was warming up and I saw Rinoa's match..." She shuddered at the thought, "...and I saw the way the moonsault looked. I thought I'd check on her before I hit the weights."

"Well, she's fine, Kurt. No need to worry." Rinoa could see a hardened look cross Shane's eyes and she could see Kurt's eyes glaring right back. "I'm going to take her to the trainer's to get looked at, you just get yourself warmed up." Kurt shot him a stare, but Shane shot him another stare that more or less said "Don't even try it." Kurt squared his shoulders, bid Rinoa farewell and stormed off.

"The hell's his problem?" Shane murmured, irritated. Rinoa looked at Kurt's retreating figure. She could feel a chill crawling up her spine.

"I don't know. Look, I don't need to go see Dr. Rios, Shane. I appreciate the concern, but it's nothing some rest and relaxation won't fix."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure, and if I'm not, you have full permission to never let me live it down."

"Promise?"

"I'll pinky swear on it." She smiled.

He flashed her the middle finger and she stared at him, surprised. He shrugged. "Pinkys don't swear," he informed her. She laughed and locked her middle finger with his.

"You're an oddball, Shane-O." He chuckled.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the locker room." She nodded, and side by side, they walked together down the halls, as Kurt Angle scowled from a distance.


	23. Armageddon Fallout

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Armageddon Fallout**

With Rinoa out of the title contention, she was set to start a program with Trish Stratus, with Vince doing everything he could to humiliate Trish. She knew it was pretty disgusting that Trish was caught up in such a situation, and she couldn't help but wonder just how Shane wound up so different from his father.

She entered the arena and found out she was carded in a Christmas themed match against Trish. She looked over at Shane and he smiled, excusing himself from Christian and making his way to Rinoa. "Everything all right?"

"I wish I had known I was doing a Christmas match. I don't think I have anything Christmas themed."

"Breathe easy, Rinoa," Shane assured her. "Julie made up something for you. It's in the Divas locker room. Trish has already got hers on and she's with Jill." He looked at Rinoa. "You all right?"

"Just flustered, that's all," she confessed. "That time of the year, you know?"

Shane nodded. Christmas was the last thing on his mind. He knew his dad was going to be spending it with Trish, Steph was going to spend it with Hunter and he was going to spend it with his catatonic mother in the hospital. He assumed it was a fair trade-off. He was staying at the family home in Connecticut on his days off and spending almost every waking minute at the hospital with his mother. He didn't want her to be alone on Christmas.

She sensed his thoughts. "How is she doing, Shane?"

His face remained stony. "No change." He watched the genuine emotion cross her face.

"She'll get better, Shane. She will." Shane nodded; he wanted to be optimistic, but his dad was upping the dosage here and there to make sure she wasn't getting too immune to the medication. It killed him every time he tried to talk to his mother, who sat stonefaced, staring straight ahead as though she couldn't hear Shane. She was unresponsive. Almost dead. "Look, I know this isn't the best time to bring it up, but if you want to bail out on the New York appearance with me, I'll understand."

He shook his head. "It's fine, really," he assured her. "I'll be there. Now, you go get ready for your match." She nodded.

"Keep your head up, Shane-O," she replied, offering him a soft wave. He nodded and watched her take off down the hallway.

"Do you ever plan on making a move, brother dear?"

Shane took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose before turning to his sister, who stood before him in a navy blue miniskirt and tank top, stilettos on her feet, arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was flared out and crimped. "Not now, Steph," he murmured, "I'm not in the mood."

"You never are," she informed him. "She's not going to wait forever, Shane. She's got a lot of guys lining up."

"Steph, seriously...just fuck off." With that, he walked away down the hall, leaving Stephanie offended in the hallway. It was rare Shane ever talked to her like that. She knew his nerves were fried though. The guy was always at the hospital, and when he wasn't, he was working. It was no way to live his life, and Stephanie felt an incontrollable wave of outrage to her father. This entire situation was affecting Shane in ways nobody could have predicted.

Trish Stratus stood in the ring, dressed in little red shorts and a little red halter trimmed with white. She had her hands on her hips, her hair in layered pigtails, pacing back and forth as she awaited the arrival of Rinoa Fielder.

The lights went down and the red and purple began to swirl. Trish rolled her eyes; she needed to talk to Vince about giving her an entrance like this. Rinoa made her way out to a lot of fanfare before making her way to the ring. Their friendship had become strained since Linda had gone into the hospital, with Rinoa keeping her opinion to herself and keeping her shoulder ready for Shane to cry on.

Rinoa looked great in her red capris with the white trim and a red halter with a trim around the collar. The trim was driving her crazy, but she ignored it, sliding into the ring and showboating for the fans as the houselights came back up. Trish attacked her from behind, kicking at Rinoa as she struggled to regain a standing position. Bringing her elbow back hard, Trish stumbled backwards, allowing Rinoa some time to stand to her feet. Trish lunged and Rinoa hit her with a thunderous arm drag that kept her down for a minute as she struggled to regain composure.

Trish wasn't the best wrestler. She had a long way to go in the ring, and Rinoa knew that Vince had made this match to humiliate Trish. She wished Trish could see how conniving and vindictive Vince could be, but she knew Trish was blinded by either the love, the money, the sex, the greed or promise of a great career to put her foot down and object. Rinoa only hoped that Trish would be able to stick up for herself before Vince ultimately broke her down.

The fans began to roar and Rinoa turned her head as Stephanie bolted in the ring, in stilettos and her skirt, and tackled Trish to the ground, slapping and catcalling and screaming at her. Referees pushed Rinoa aside and stormed the ring, prying Stephanie and Trish apart, both women trying to lunge at each other, slapping their hands out in hopes of hitting each other. Rinoa knew better than to be in the middle and she climbed out of the ring, making her way backstage as the crowd focused on the McMahon-Helmsley-Stratus saga that was unfolding in the ring.

She made her way to the Divas locker room and began to peel off the godawful Santa outfit she was forced to wear. Changing into a pair of baggy black sweatpants and a white tank top, she made her way to the TV and sat down to watch the fallout from Armageddon. The next pay-per-view on deck was the Royal Rumble. Kurt Angle was going to have Trish by his side as he took on Triple H, who was definitely going to have Stephanie in his corner after their brawl that night. Chris had a match against Chris Benoit, a ladder match for the Intercontinental title. She knew Jericho was working hard, trying to make the match memorable and spectacular, calling her up and asking her about how things would work with a ladder. She stood to her feet and went to the weight room, where she was sure Chris was lifting weights. Sure, enough, he was there, with Dean Malenko spotting him.

"Hey, Rinoa," Dean said. He helped Chris rest the weight back on the rack and Chris sat up.

"Hey. Overdressed?"

"Did you see the garbage they had me wearing out to the ring tonight?" she asked with a laugh. Chris chuckled. "What are you boys up to tonight?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot. Hoping to find a restaurant that's open at the midnight hour."

"If I take a look into that, you guys want to go for dinner with me?"

"You know it. No booze for you?"

"No booze for me. Not unless you boys have that liver set up." The guys laughed. "I'll meet you guys after the show, all right?"

"You going to invite Shane?" Chris asked. She stopped for a second, but not before shooting him a glare.

"I hadn't thought about it," she admitted. "But maybe I should. Would you guys object?"

"Not at all," Dean replied. "Shane's a cool guy."

"Cool. I'll go track him down and see what I can do about dinner. Meet in the parking lot at midnight?"

"You know it." Rinoa flashed them a smile and walked out as Chris laid back on the bench and resumed his weight training.

"What do you think is up between those two?" Dean asked when he was certain Rinoa was out of earshot.

"Nothing yet," Chris replied, "But I'm pretty sure something will happen soon. You can just tell."


	24. Home for the Holidays

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Home For the Holidays**

"Rinoa, honey, how was your flight?"

Rinoa ran into the arms of her mother Catherine Fielder in the middle of the airport. "The flight was fine, Mom," she replied. "I'm just happy to be home for a few days."

"How long are you here for?" she asked.

"December thirtieth. I have a promotional appearance on New Year's Eve, so I'm heading out to New York early." Her mother looked disappointed, but Rinoa brushed it off as she searched through the hordes of people at the airport. "Where's Dad?"

"Getting your luggage. You must be hungry. Did you want to stop off for something to eat?" she asked. Rinoa shook her head.

"No. I'm pretty tired. I'd rather go home. Have you done any Christmas baking yet?"

"Yes, Rinoa...and I bought an extra three boxes of candy canes this year." She looked at Rinoa's slim figure. "I have no idea how you put away so many candy canes and don't gain a pound." Rinoa laughed as her father approached, carrying a duffel bag.

"Traveling light this time around, aren't we?" Pete Fielder asked his daughter, a mischevious glint in his green eyes.

"I'm only here for a few days," she said in her defense. Her father laughed and she moved to take the duffel bag from him, but he shook his head and began to make his way out of the airport.

"You came alone?" her mother asked, her tone sounding disappointed. Rinoa nodded.

"Chris has got a girlfriend, so he's off with her this year." The year before, Chris had joined her family for Christmas. He had gotten along really well with Catherine, even volunteering to help her with dinner. That had scored major brownie points and now they always asked about Chris.

"I didn't mean Chris," Catherine replied. "I mean this Shane guy you're always talking about."

Rinoa groaned. "Mom..."

"I just thought you'd bring him, that's all," she replied. "No need to get so defensive, Rinoa. We're your parents, not your coworkers." Rinoa laughed.

"Touche, Mom."

"So why didn't he come with you?" her father asked. Her face darkened.

"His mother's in the hospital right now. She's not doing too well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. In the hospital over Christmas."

"Yeah. He's having a difficult time right now," she replied as they made their way to the family car. Her father put her bags in the trunk.

"Well, it's nice that you've been there for him so much. So how did you meet him?" she asked.

"It's Vince's son, Mom."

"Oh." It dawned on her. "You might want to be careful about that."

"Mom," Rinoa said, getting into the car. "There's nothing going on with Shane and I. But the rumors at work are driving the two of us crazy."

"Well, people are always going to talk, honey," her mother assured her. "How else is work going?"

"You still having problems with that Angle fellow?" her father asked, looking at his daughter in the rearview mirror. She nodded.

"I don't know if it's really problems, but there's something about the guy that's just rubbing me the wrong way. I think Chris and the guys are picking up on it."

"Has Shane picked up on it?"

"I'm pretty sure he has. It sure looked like it last night."

"If he gives you any more trouble, don't hesitate to go to Vince, Rinoa."

"Dad, it's a little different here. I'd be more likely to get released."

"How so?"

"Kurt Angle is the champion right now. He's the company's top draw because everyone wants to see him get his ass kicked."

"I think you have a good ally in Shane."

"Who isn't on the best of terms with his Dad right now...it has to do with his mom being in the hospital."

"It's pretty complicated there, isn't it?" her mother asked. Rinoa nodded.

"I still wouldn't trade the job for anything in the world though."

"It's too bad you lost the Women's Championship to the redhead," her father commented. "But my God, you two are incredible together."

"Lita, Dad?"

"That's her name?"

"What was up Monday with the blonde?"

"Trish? She's kind of in trouble with Stephanie and Shane...it has to do with..."

"Shane's mother going into the hospital," her mother finished and Rinoa nodded with a laugh. "Goodness, Rinoa, it's better than a soap opera it seems."

"Have you met the Undertaker yet?" her father asked. He didn't watch a whole lot of wrestling, usually just Rinoa's matches, but he was a fan of the Undertaker.

"Have I met him? I've gone drinking with the Deadman."

"Chris has been reigning in the drinking, right?"

"Mom, it's not like I'm an alcoholic...and no...I've been reigning myself in. Those guys are going to ruin my liver if I'm not careful." They all laughed. "Chris and the guys have been great. They look out for me, Mom. You guys don't need to worry so much."

"Don't need to worry? Honey, you live out of the country and you're on the road three hundred and some odd days a year. We do worry about you. But we're proud of you, too. You've been doing terrific."

"Did you hear the crowd roar for her the other night?" Pete asked his wife, the pride etched in his voice. She nodded and Rinoa rolled her eyes, a wide smile crossing her face. They pulled into the driveway of the family home, a one story tan home with a nice porch. She had spent her entire childhood and teen years there before branching out on her own. No matter how bad things got, she always felt like she was home when she was back with her parents, and they had always kept a spare bedroom ready for her in the event she came home.

The car stopped and her father got out and gathered her bag as she rifled through her purse for the keys. She and her mother made their way up the stairs. "I want a gingerbread cookie," Rinoa murmured. She looked over at her mother. "You made some, right?"

"Yes, Rinoa. We knew you were coming." Rinoa went directly to the kitchen and grabbed a gingerbread man off of a plate on the counter. Leaning against the counter she began to eat it, a wide smile crossing her face.

"Oh, my God, this is _so_ good," Rinoa murmured and her mother laughed. "Hey, when you live on airport food and stuff for three hundred days a year, this stuff is the best." Her mother laughed. "Have you put up the tree yet?"

"No, Rinoa. I know how much it means to you to do it," her mother replied with a smile.

"What's for dinner? I'm starved."

Catherine shook her head. "Jesus, Rinoa, where do you put it?"

"In the gym." Her mother laughed.

"I thought we'd go out for dinner tonight. Have a nice family dinner with our daughter." Rinoa nodded.

"Sounds great. I'm going to go clean up and we can go." She disappeared from the kitchen, but not before grabbing another cookie. Her mother shook her head as Pete made his way back in the kitchen.

"It's always nice to have her home," he replied, giving his wife a soft kiss on the lips. She nodded.

"Too bad we won't have her for New Year's though," she replied.

"We had her for last year though, Cath," he told her. "Anyways, it's great they want her to do so many appearances. She's a face for the company she's always dreamed of working for."

"I'm so proud of her, Pete."

"So am I, Cath. She's done terrific."


	25. Decorating for Christmas

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Decorating For Christmas**

Dinner wasn't anything fancy; they took Rinoa to a Chinese food place they went to whenever she came home and she ordered the usual. Back home, they were all dressed in their pajamas, with the cartoon version of _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ on the television, decorating the Christmas tree.

"So, would you guys object if I brought you guys out for WrestleMania X-Seven in April?" Rinoa asked. Her parents looked at her, surprised. "I just have to run it by Vince and I'm sure he'll okay it. He flies out family members for everyone all the time." She put a blue bulb on the tree.

"So this means we'll finally get to meet Shane?"

"Mom..."

"Rinoa, don't get so defensive. We just want to meet him since you talk about him so much."

"Right."

"You know what I think, Cathy?"

"What, Peter?"

"I think our little Rinoa here is in love with this Shane fellow."

"Shut up, you guys!" Rinoa laughed, a blush tinting her face.

"I definitely think so, sweetheart," Catherine agreed. "Look at the blush on her."

"Can we drop the subject?"

"I'm kind of enjoying this," her father informed her. "So, is he a competitor?"

Rinoa sighed; it was hopeless. "Part time competitor."

"What does he do otherwise?"

"Executive Vice President of Global Media." Her parents cocked an eyebrow, impressed. "He flies around the world here and there to do international promotion and stuff."

"Sounds like his head's on right."

"Don't be fooled," Rinoa replied with a laugh, placing another bulb, this one silver, on the tree. "He looks harmless, but at the end of the day, he's just one of the guys." Her father laughed.

"How did you meet him, Rinoa?" her mother asked. Rinoa shrugged.

"He was at his dad's place when I went to sign the contract." She smiled at the memory, placing a blue bulb towards the top of the tree. "We've been friends ever since. He's made sure I'm comfortable in the company and he calls me after every show to critique my matches."

"So you two are pretty close?"

"I'd say so," Rinoa answered with a smile, putting up a few candy canes.

"So tell me about this Angle guy?"

"Kurt Angle is a pervert," she replied. Her father laughed. "Not only is he a pervert, but he hides behind this Intensity, Integrity, Intelligence mantra that most people don't see through, so it makes him a dangerous pervert. The guy has an Olympic Heroes for Abstinence campaign where he goes to college campuses and hands out suckers, telling them to suck on that instead." Her parents laughed.

"Your thoughts on that, Rinoa?"

"Molly said the campaign is just sour grapes because he's still a virgin." She laughed, recalling the way Molly had laughed on the couch. "He has this way to just rub people the wrong way, and to be honest...lately, he's been really creeping me out."

"How so?"

"It's nothing I can really put my finger on, Dad," she answered honestly, putting some more candy canes on the tree. "But I have the strangest feeling he's going to cause me some trouble down the line."

"Well, you just watch out for him then, Rinoa," her mother told her. "You usually have pretty good character judgment, and if he's giving you bad vibes, then stay away." She nodded.

"I try. I'm more or less like a ninja going back and forth to the Divas locker room. He finds me and just latches until Shane or Chris get to me and accompany me wherever I'm going." She shook her head. "He figures because he has a gold medal that the ladies are just going to fall at his feet."

"Gold medal, huh?"

"Yeah." Rinoa shook her head. "Vince makes a big deal about him because he's the only gold medalist in wrestling right now. It's why I can't really go and say anything. I know it's nothing you guys wouldn't understand, but there's like a hierarchy in the backstage area. Guys like Taker, Hunter, Angle, they're more or less untouchable because Vince sees dollar signs on them...even if Hunter's in a bit of hot water."

"What for?"

"Marrying Stephanie."

"Oh."

"He's a bit protective of the kids. Rightfully so. Got to weed out the bad ones."

"What does he think of you?" her father asked.

"Vince?" He nodded. "Vince and I seem to get along, but I know Vince is giving Shane a hard time over the fact we hang out so much. The rumors made their way up to Vince a couple weeks ago and since then it's just been brutal."

"For you?"

"No. For Shane. Guy pretty much tells me everything," she mused. "Dad, are you putting up the angel or the star this year?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Whoever created the angel is a pervert."

"Rinoa!" her mother was surprised. Rinoa shrugged.

"What? She only lights up under the skirt!" Her parents laughed.

"I guess we're going with the star, Catherine," Pete replied, and Catherine shook her head. "Oh, come on, Cath, she has a point!"

Rinoa smiled. She heard her cell phone go off in her purse. She looked over at her parents for a second, excusing herself to go and get her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rinoa. Did you make it home safe?"

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I made it home all right. How are you doing?" Her parents went quiet as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm doing all right. Dad's going off somewhere tropical with Trish this Christmas with strict orders to keep Mom sedated, so I'm just here with her now. I'm trying to get her out of the hospital for Christmas, even if I have to get a nurse to follow along."

"I think that would be for the best, Shane," she told him, a smile tugging at her features. She saw her father nudge at her mother and whisper something. Rinoa shot him a look and her father smirked. "How are you doing otherwise?"

"Fine. Steph just called and said she wouldn't be here for Christmas, so it's more or less just me and Mom, like I thought it'd be."

"Shane, that's terrible."

"Steph's a Daddy's Girl, Rinoa. Don't be surprised if she sides with him pretty quick. I know that sounds terrible, but it's just the way she is."

"I'll bring you back some gingerbread cookies?"

Shane laughed. "That actually sounds good. How many have you eaten since you got in this afternoon?"

"Less than my body weight, but the holidays are still young." They both laughed.

"I just wanted to call and check in. I'll call you Christmas, okay?"

"Okay, Shane. Have a good night with your mother. Best wishes your way."

"Bye, Rinoa."

"Bye, Shane." She hung up and looked at her parents. "He wanted to be sure I got here okay."

"You know what I think, Rinoa?"

"Dad, don't..."

"I think Shane likes you, too."

"Dad, we're friends."

"We know," Catherine replied. "You've told us at least sixty times since you got in this afternoon." She shrugged. "I don't see the big deal, Rinoa. If he makes you happy, go for it."

Rinoa shook her head. "It's not that easy, Mom. Shane McMahon is the boss' son. And if I go for him, any time I win a Women's Championship, it won't be because I busted my ass and traveled around the world. It'll be because I'm dating him. Those kinds of things are already starting with Hunter, and I don't want it to happen to me."

"But you do like Shane?"

"Very, very much," Rinoa breathed as her father put the star up. "It's confusing, Mom."

"That's life sometimes, beautiful," she informed her daughter. "But if you think you're going to be happy with him, then who cares what everyone else says?"

Rinoa sighed. Her mother was right. She had a lot to think about before she met up with Shane on New Year's Eve.


	26. Merry Christmas

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Merry Christmas**

She tiptoed silently down the hall, her bare feet slapping softly on the hardwood floor. She was dressed in her comfortable pajamas; a baby blue drawstring pair of pants with a matching spaghetti strapped top. It was still dark outside; too dark to see much of what was in front of her in the hallway. She was just thankful it wasn't cluttered.

She stopped at the door and opened it. "Mom, Dad...I'm awake!"

Her mother groaned and rolled over, looking at the clock. "Rinoa, it's five in the morning. Go back to bed."

"But I want to open presents now."

"Not until seven, Rinoa," her father murmured, still in the throes of sleep. "Go take a jog or something." Rinoa shook her head.

"Fine." Her face crinkled up in a pout. "I will then." She closed the door and she heard her mother chuckle. She went into her room and grabbed a pair of socks before making her way out the door, throwing on her runners to go for a jog.

Rinoa loved jogging and walking, but had a hell of a time getting into weightlifting. Her favorite thing about jogging was the reflection time. She knew she had a lot to think about with Shane.

She was pretty sure he liked her. She could see the way he looked at her sometimes. There was definitely more than friendship on his mind when she caught those gazes. His eyes were wide, brown, and she was always careful not to look into them for too long. It always felt like he was pinning her under his gaze, his scrutiny. She always felt like something was out of place when he stared at her like she was the only woman in the room, in the universe.

She wondered how he was doing. She knew this was going to be a tough morning for him, showing his mother her Christmas presents while she just stared vacantly ahead, not reacting to anything he said or showed her. She found herself disgusted with Vince for taking off with Trish while his wife sat in some hospital. She knew better than to say anything publicly, but what kind of marriage was that? Sure, she had always dreamed of getting married and living happily ever after, but she couldn't help but wonder if that was a life she was in for. She gathered that Vince should be ashamed of himself; this sort of thing was no life for Shane and Linda. Shane was flying around the globe, promoting event after event after event, then flying to the shows and then flying home to be with his mother at the hospital. It was no life at all and it was unfair. It surprised her that he hadn't complained about it.

The sky was lightening from a rich cobalt to a shade of sapphire as she jogged through the streets of town, stopping every now and again to look at some new attraction. It was the hardest part of being away sometimes; coming home and finding that what was once home had changed so drastically. She'd learned to push those feelings aside years ago, but every now and again, she was hit with a little pang of surprise.

When she finally returned home, it was ten minutes after seven. She walked through the door and closed it. She knew it wouldn't kill her to take twenty minutes and get cleaned up, so she went and took a shower, changing into a red sweater and blue jeans, tying her hair back in a high, sloppy ponytail. She stopped in the kitchen and put some coffee on before she went to wake up her parents. By that time, it was almost seven-thirty.

"Mom, Dad, wake up!" she shouted excitedly. Her parents groaned.

"It's seven thirty, Catherine. At least she gave us an extra half hour," Pete mumbled.

"Man, I hope Santa brought me a life this year!" Rinoa exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"He left an IOU under the tree," her mother retorted and Rinoa's face fell.

"He's not real, is he?"

"I need coffee," Catherine mumbled, sitting up and peeling back the covers.

"I put some coffee on," Rinoa told them.

"That's thoughtful. Thanks, Rinoa." Rinoa was already out of the room. Her mother shook her head.

"Christ, twenty-two and she still acts like she's seven at Christmas," her mother murmured with a chuckle. Pete smiled.

"It's the one day of the year she doesn't have to think about travel and competing and working out. Of course she's going to love it." Sliding his slippers onto his feet, Pete and Catherine Fielder went out to the living room to be with their daughter on Christmas morning.

When the presents were opened, and they were sitting down to breakfast, the phone rang. Her mother smiled. "I'll bet it's Shane."

"Probably."

"Look at the way she's lit up," her father commented. She shot her father a look and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."

She felt a blush crawl up her neck. "Merry Christmas to you too, Shane. How is your mom doing?"

"She's all right, I guess. This morning I could see she was a little bit responsive, but then the nurse gave her more meds." She shook her head, the disgust washing over her in waves. "But I did manage to get her home."

"Shane, that's wonderful."

"I didn't want her spending Christmas in some hospital. Thank God they compromised with me."

"So there's a nurse there?"

"Yeah, and get this – Dad wants them to show Trish how to administer meds to Mom."

"What?" Her parents watched in curiosity as she put a hand to her forehead. "That's ridiculous."

"So long as Dad throws out 'donations' to the hospital, they'll do whatever he says." He sighed. "Enough about this. How was your Christmas morning?"

"Great. I got a bunch of new clothes for Christmas."

"Anything black?"

"Nothing black, Shane."

"Good." She laughed. "How about you?"

"I got some cool stuff," he admitted, "but I don't know...this year I haven't really been into it."

"I can't say that I blame you," she answered. "Things have been pretty rough."

"We put the fun in dysfunctional," he answered. She laughed. "Look, I'll let you go. It just wouldn't feel right if I didn't call and wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Have a Merry Christmas, Shane, and I'll see you on New Year's Eve. Send my best wishes to your mom."

"You know I will. See you New Years." With that, they hung up and she looked at her parents, who were staring at her, amused. "Not a freaking word." She resumed her breakfast in silence.


	27. New Year's Eve

**_This is the last chapter in book one. I should have the next installment up pretty quick. From New Year's Eve onwards, it gets uber bumpy for Rinoa and Shane. Thanks for all the reviews, the alerts and the readings (even to those who haven't left reviews or alerts)_**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: New Year's Eve**

Rinoa stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room, checking her reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time. It seemed like no matter what she picked out, there was nothing that looked perfect. Her dress was long, down to her ankles and navy blue. It had navy leaves embroidered under the bust, connected to a flower in the middle. It was a halter dress, the leaves and flowers embroidered with gold trimming.

She sighed. The dress was beautiful, but she was definitely overdressed. She pulled it off and threw it on the bed, in a pile with the other clothes. She grabbed a pair of black pinstripe slacks and pulled them on. They were stretchy, form-fitting, but she loved the pants. She put on a white button down T-shirt, leaving the first three buttons undone and covered it with a black pinstripe vest, buttoned from the third down. She looked at her reflection. She looked all right, she supposed, but she knew tonight she wasn't going to look good enough.

She knew exactly why she was so nervous. She was meeting up with Shane at New York. She checked her reflection in the mirror. The dark, sweeping eyeshadow brought out the green in her eyes and the ruby red lips looked wet and glossy. Her hair was brushed around her face, her bangs were brushed straight and she was pretty sure she was ready to go. Shane had called her a few hours before; they were going to meet there. She had suggested having dinner with a family of fans, and Shane had been surprised, but had accepted it as a great idea.

She pulled on a pair of flat black shoes and grabbed her keys. She figured she should take a jacket, but she figured between the car and the club she shouldn't get too cold. It was snowing softly outside, and she shut out the light and closed the door behind her.

WWF New York was in full swing when she arrived. She was set to do some stuff there until eleven and Big Show would be stepping in to ring the new year in. She wasn't sure if she was going to stick around, and she wasn't sure if Shane was going to stick around. She entered through the back door and made her way towards the stage so the technicians could set her up with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she heard a hired emcee state to the crowd, "Here tonight to spend the New Year with the loyal fans...former Women's Champion Rinoa Fielder!"

She heard her entrance music begin to play and she made her way onto the stage in time for the crowd to start screaming. She could barely hear anything and even when her music faded down the ringing in her ears took a few minutes to subside. "Wow...I don't think I've ever had a pop like that before. You guys are awesome!" The fans roared again. "First off, I want to say, on behalf of the WWF Superstars, Divas and all the men and women who bust their tails making this place run smoothly, to all of you guys, Happy 2001!" The fans shouted and roared, raising their glasses and applauding. "Now, for a surprise. There is another WWF Superstar in the crowd here tonight." The fans all started looking around. Rinoa felt an embarassed burn creeping up her neck. _He should be here...he said eight-thirty, it's nine-fifteen, _she thought. "Shane O'Mac, where are you at?" she called out into the crowd. The fans began to cheer. Shane was behind the bar, telling something to the bartender. He raised his hand over to her and waved. She flashed him a knockout smile and waved back. "Tonight, we'll be making the rounds, guys, so keep your eyes out. You never know when we'll be at your table."

Glen and Paula Willis from Long Beach, California, sat at the table with their two kids, Eric and Anna, ecstatic over the fact that Rinoa was joining them for dinner. They were rambling on and on about how they had followed her in WCW and how they had attended a few independent shows she had worked in. She was flattered and she kept up the chatter, signing autographs and posing for pictures. She turned her head to the side and saw Shane sitting with a family from Albany. He winked at her and she flashed him a smile before turning her attention back to the family. When dinner was over, she excused herself and made her way over to another table to pose for pictures and talk to the people there. Others approached and she graciously signed autographs.

She felt a hand on the base of her spine and she turned her head to see Shane. "You look great tonight," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and looked at him, dressed in a dark blue button-down shirt and black slacks.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself, Shane-O," she replied. Shane and Rinoa posed together with a huge group of fans.

"So when we're done at about eleven, we're in Times Square...do you want to get a coffee and go watch the ball drop?"

"I think it sounds like a plan," she replied with a smile. They continued to make the rounds with the fans, posing for autographs, taking pictures and answering any questions that they had.

When the Big Show rolled in at eleven, they decided to wait for him to come to the main area. He trudged his way through the fans, standing head and shoulders above everyone else, and made his way to Shane and Rinoa. He looked surprised to see Shane. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live in New York, remember?"

"I heard you've been in Connecticut. How is Mrs. McMahon anyways, Shane?"

He sighed. "No change, Show. Dad's been doing a great job with that." Rinoa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Show cocked an eyebrow. A kid pulled at Big Show's T-shirt and he looked down to see the little girl motion for him to lift her.

"I'm off to showboat. If I don't see you guys later tonight, Happy New Year!"

"You too," Rinoa replied with a laugh as he lifted the child and made his way back into the crowd of people. Shane and Rinoa pushed their way to the stage area and left through the back exit after taking off their microphones and stuff. Outside, it was cold. Shane looked at her.

"Didn't you bring a jacket?"

"I thought I was going home. Don't worry about it, Shane; I'm fine."

"The hell you are," he said, making his way over to his car. He pulled out his suit jacket and tossed it to Rinoa. "Put it on. You'll catch your death out here."

"What about you?"

"What about me? Don't argue and put it on." He flashed her a smile and she smiled back and slid the jacket on nonetheless. He approached her and the two of them began to walk towards the main area of Times Square.

"How was your flight in?" he asked.

"Long," she replied. "I'm still a little jet-lagged."

"Well, you look terrific anyways," he told her, leading her into a coffee shop.

"If I didn't know any better, Shane-O, I'd think you're trying to flatter me," she replied with a smile.

"Don't tell anyone though," he told her with a wink. "I've got an image to uphold." She laughed and they got themselves a coffee before making their way back onto the busy streets of New York.

"It never ceases to amaze me how busy this place looks all the time," Shane told her. The snow was falling softly on people crowded around. Rinoa smiled.

"I know. It's incredible." She couldn't get the smile off of her features as she sipped her latte. "I'm glad you came out tonight, Shane. I have to admit, I've been pretty worried about you, with your Mom and everything."

Shane nodded. "It's been a difficult few months," Shane replied. "But Mom is going to get better, and if Dad keeps up the way he has been...I might just have to do something about it."

She looked at him, eyebrow cocked. It was no secret Shane was in some kind of a self-imposed exile. "Shane, what are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know yet," he answered honestly. "But I'll have to do something." She smiled.

"Let's not talk about your dad tonight. Just have a Happy New Year." He looked at her, locking eyes, a wide smile crossing his features.

"I say that sounds like a good idea." They finished their coffee and began to push their way through the crowd.

_"Ten...nine...eight..."_

Shane caught a glimpse at Rinoa. She looked so beautiful, her hair damp from the snowfall, her mascara and eyeshadow smudged from the weather.

_"Seven...six...five..."_

2001 was going to be a good year; he could feel it. Everything was going to fall into place with him and Rinoa, and his mother was going to get better, and hopefully his father would see the light and call everything off with Trish.

_"Four...three...two..."_

Rinoa was all smiles as she and Shane counted down together. They had taken their place in the middle of the crowd, Shane keeping an arm around her waist. This had been the best year of her life, struggling in WCW to making it in the big leagues of the WWF, and 2001 promised to be a bigger year than this one.

_"One...Happy New Year!"_

Everyone started jumping and cheering and she gave Shane a hug. She pulled back, staring into his eyes, a wide smile crossing her features. He broke into a smile and leaned his head in, pressing his lips to hers. He felt her body jolt against him in shock, but he pulled her closer. It was a short kiss and when he pulled back, they stood in the middle of the New York crowd, both surprised, but smiles etched on their features.


End file.
